Bring Me the Night
by AngelDeLumiere
Summary: It had always been her. His days belonged to the world, but she had his nights. Dreams that had played before his eyes countless times became real as the sky darkened, and she was only a heartbeat away.
1. One

**A/N: I know, I haven't finished Even Angels Fall, yet. Get over it. I don't know if I will. I'm sorry about that, but if something happens, I'll post the next chapter. I have really lost my love for writing, especially writing fanfiction, which is very sad because all I used to want to do was write. Life seems to ironically have other ideas. I still love Byasana fan fiction though, even though I don't read them anymore. Really I'm just writing this little drabble because I'm bored.**

**So sue me. **

It was always raining in this metallic, polluted world. It was an overcrowded, filthy place. The stars had long since been lost in the thick smog that tried to steal the sun. The trees were gone, as was the grass and the water. All that remained were the tall buildings made of metal and cement that raped the sky. It was a world that he could not stand, and he did not know how she did.

She, who was a lover of all things beautiful, somehow managed to survive in this bleak world. Yet, she could not live in the world of luxury and beauty that he had created for her. It seemed impossible to him that she was so weak that the sunshine killed her. Perhaps that was why she lived here, where the sun was only a memory and her skin was as pale as the moon.

He hovered, as silent and unseen as a shadow, in the air outside her building. It too was tall and filled with people. Cylindrical, it was made of glass and steel, liable to collapse at any second. The danger that seemed to surround her was constant, regardless of where she lived. Surely she knew and lived her life despite the danger. She always seemed to enjoy him having to swoop in, save the day, and save her. And she had the gall to claim that she did not need his help.

He had watched her, oh for how long he had watched her. He could remember the exact moment when he had first felt her flickering presence. He had been on assignment, hunting down another of some damned soul when a flare of life pulsed through the city. The force had nearly swept his knees from under him, but the sudden warmth that shocked his body sent his mind reeling. He knew that reiatsu as well as he knew his own. She was here.

Hollow forgotten, he ran-truly ran—to the source. Renji shouted after him, but Byakuya was content to let him fight the beast alone. For such a braggart, surely he could handle anything this lowly world might throw at him.

He found her in a tall, metal building: the first of many. The lord expected her sitting in a chair, hair tumbling around her shoulders as she laughed. She was too merry for his liking, too whimsical to take anything seriously. But that was the Hisana he had first loved, so many years ago. Instead, he saw some woman whom he had never seen before. Her face was swollen, pinched and red. She clutched a swollen belly, as a frail man smoothed her hair out of her face. A nursing staff swarmed the woman; a man in white was bellowing orders.

Byakuya felt the life pulse again, and the woman threw her head back, screaming with ferocious agony. The shinigami could not tear his eyes away from the scene as this strange woman fought through her labor. When she finally surrendered, the baby burst from her body as blood pooled everywhere. The lifeline between mother and child was cut, and the child whisked away by the blue clad nurses. The frail man held his wife's hand and whispered comforting words that Byakuya did not care to hear.

The woman's right leg was torn, shred as the warm life pushed its way into the world. The babe was returned to the mother, who held it tenderly and cooed adorations to it. All too soon, the child was taken from the mother, whose pallor had turned icy. The father collapsed beside the bed, and wept, his hands shielding his eyes from the terrible sight. The mother had passed.

She had given her life to Hisana. Given it to a child she would never know, but whom she loved entirely. Byakuya watched as her soul slowly rose from her body to look at the inconsolable man.

"Captain," Renji's voice came from behind him. He did not start, but concealed his surprise that the youth had crept upon him. It would not do to alert his lieutenant that anything extraordinary had occurred. Renji would not recognize the fluttering pulse that had just entered the world.

The two men watched as the soul reached for her husband, and the desolation on her face when her hand passed through him. Renji gave his captain an appraising look. He would never be able to sense death the way Kuchiki could, not in a city bustling with crowded life. Byakuya pulled Senbonzakura from her sheath, and stepped through the glass, Renji at his heels.

The woman did not tear her gaze from her husband. "Are you here for my soul?" she whispered.

"Yes,"

It would not do to give the woman false hope. It was safer for them all if she was quickly dispatched to the Soul Society. Her lingering presence would eventually attract the Hollow, placing the entire hospital in danger. _Placing_ _Hisana_ _in_ _danger_.

She nodded bravely. "I understand," she drifted away from her husband and floated effortlessly in the room. He would not even bother to learn her name. It would not do for him to become attached to another woman in this accursed family. It would alert Renji to the specialness of this day, and the fool would blabber to the entire Soul Society. Byakuya knew that the idiot could not control his tongue when he imbibed.

The nurses stood respectfully in the corner, allowing the man his moment of grief. One held the crying babe, who wailed loudly for its mother. The father seemed immune it, despite its powerful lungs. Yes, Byakuya remembered just how loud she could be when she shouted.

"Check in on them from time to time, for me," the dead mother asked. "He'll do the best he can with her, but he isn't the strongest emotionally. He'll fall more than he will stand,"

So the babe was a confirmed girl. The news stirred something inside him. Renji made a noise of surprise. No one requested anything of Byakuya Kuchiki, much less for him to babysit a grown man. The woman must not have known just how brazen she was, but his captain did not bother to correct her. He simply nodded and pressed Senbonzakura to her forehead.

Silently, the two watched the black butterfly flutter in the bright blue sky.

"Should we find the Hollow now, Sir?" Renji asked softly. The soul was long gone, but the man had yet to dry his eyes. His child had been lulled into a soft slumber by one of the nurses, and was once more removed from the scene.

His captain slowly nodded. "Yes,"

The Hollows were proven facile, but the shinigami were surprised that there were multiple. What was thought to be one strong force was several, smaller damned. They were easily dispatched, but one frog-faced Hollow was fast. He fled the macabre slaughter, darting around humans and tall buildings. Renji rushed after him, heedless of the Hollows in his wake. Byakuya was unbothered by this rashness; he was strong enough to destroy them.

But that was several hours ago, and Renji had yet to return. He was a foolish boy, prone to get lost in the excitements of the tangible world. Rukia was here somewhere, guarding the mortals with Kurosaki. Renji was doubtlessly closing in on her, hoping to see her for just a few moments before he returned to his duties. Byakuya could begrudge him that. He too, knew what young love felt like.

The lieutenant's disappearance gave him the time to return to the hospital. He had not known his wandering destination until the same room stood before him. It was a different family; this was a happy scene. A chubby blonde laughed as her babe gurgled at her breast. This husband was tall and boisterous. Their happiness was complete, and there was no trace of the sorrow that had plagued this room hours before.

Byakuya ghosted through the window and into the corridors. No one noticed the cold trail he left as he walked, searching. The reiatsu that had once been so familiar was slowly ebbing away, becoming indistinguishable among the young. Spirituality clung to all new life, a forget-me-not of their time in the Soul Society. How many of these younglings were reincarnated souls?

He really did not care. He only wanted to find Hisana.

He found the father, head pressed against a glass wall as he stared at his pink swaddled child. He was crying. Byakuya had half a mind to end the man's misery now: to wipe his memory clean and take Hisana back to the Kuchiki manor. She would be raised there, loved and adored, taught to be the impeccable lady. One day, they would be married again, and his world would be at it should. Perfect.

The man's suffering would be great, having lost his wife and child in the same day. He would recover, though, and go on to live a fulfilling life. He had not yet lost his heart to Hisana. He would still be able to recover from the blow. Unlike Byakuya.

"Hello," the man's husky voice whispered. "My little angel,"

Byakuya paused, hand on Senbonzakura. It would be quick and painless. Just one little flick of the wrist. And Hisana would be in his care.

"I know you don't know me yet, little princess. But I'm your Daddy," the man did not take his eyes of the sleeping girl. "I didn't get to hold you before they took you. I wanted your mother to be able to, before…" the man choked.

Pulling glasses from his face, he wiped his eyes gruffly. "She's gone now, Princess. It's just me and you in this world. I am so, so sorry that you will never get to meet her. She was one helluva woman. And me? I'm just some shmuck who lucked into marrying the most amazing woman he had ever met.

"Her name was Ismani, and she smelled like warm honey and flowers. I think you really would have liked her, Princess. She certainly loved you. You were her whole world, even though she had not met you, either,"

"Mr. Reiko?" a nurse opened the door to the nursery.

Reiko could barely tare his eyes from his sleeping child. "Yes?"

"She's sleeping, but if you would like, you can hold her," the nurse smiled gently.

"I can?" Reiko swallowed. "Really?"

"Of course, sir," the woman deposited the babe with practiced care. "You are her father, and it is good to start establishing that bond at birth,"

The entire staff must have known what had happened to Ismani Reiko. The nurse's clouded eyes smiled as she turned from the mourning father.

"Hello, Princess," Reiko started again. "You really are beautiful, aren't you?"

And she was. Hisana had always been the most beautiful woman in the room. "Just like your Momma," Reiko crooned on. "She wanted you so badly, you know,"

Byakuya knew the feeling. To want a physical proof of the love you shared with your spouse, a breathing and loud reminder that you were joined forever. He had been able to find Rukia, and for a time, that had been enough. But watching Reiko with his own child, Byakuya knew that he too yearned for fatherhood.

"I didn't want you, Princess," the man blinked tears. "I just went along with it to make Ismani happy. She promised that once I met you, I would love you. But I knew I could not love anyone as much as I loved her,"

That was the final straw. The lord pulled his zanpakuto from its sheath. If this man would not love Hisana, not raise her and see her educated, cared for, then he would find someone who would. Faintly, he remembered that Captain Unohana was good with children.

"I have never been so wrong in my entire life, Princess," the father confessed, unabashed by his audience. He smiled at the child. "You weren't real until I saw you, until you started screaming. But you are mine, and I love you so much. I'm so sorry that you had come to me this way, but I promise that I will love you and protect you my whole life.

"Okay? It's just me and you, but we are going to make this work. I promise, Princess,"

The captain slowly lowered Senbonzakura. Reiko looked so adoringly at the child in his arms, like she was his lifeline to happiness and sanity. He, too, had lost his heart to Hisana, and to lose her would be to lose the last of his soul. Byakuya could not steal her from him now. Not when she had changed Reiko as much as she changed him.

"We never go to pick out names, your Mom and I," Reiko continued. "We wanted to meet you, before we picked one. It didn't seem fair to give you a name without meeting you first," he chuckled dryly.

Byakuya leaned close to Reiko, and willed him to hear his words. "Her name is Hisana,"

Reiko glanced around the empty hallway for a moment. The sourceless wind billowed softly, and he heard the whisperings of a name. "Hisana," he tested it out slowly, the words caressing his child. Perhaps his blood sugar was too low, or he was still grieving Ismani, but Yahiko Reiko would have sworn before a judge that he felt someone standing beside him. Someone who had whispered a name.

Smiling, Reiko looked at his child again. "Hisana Reiko," the name was quiet and peaceful, just like the infant. It must have been Ismani standing beside him. She once told him that she had thought of several names for the baby. Knowing that his wife had supported the choice, Reiko looked at his Princess, his Hisana.

"We get to go home soon, little Princess. I can't wait to show you your new room,"

Byakuya left the little family then. He could not bear to watch her be taken from his life again. It was better to leave on his own terms. She belonged with her father, and they both would be happy. He would take her when she had matured. For now, all that mattered was that she was loved and safe.

He lost her during the brief time of silence in the Soul Society. Reiko was a man of little spiritual significance, and was easily lost amongst the throng of mortals. Had Kuchiki known that she would be suddenly impossible to find, he would not have left her side.

Aizen had been locked away, sentenced to remain in the dark for twenty-thousand years, so there was only the tedious paperwork to do, the division to run. Nothing he could not handle. When he had left the father and his new child, they had gone to a small house in a suburban neighborhood. The homes were squished together, and the yards were small but fenced in. It seemed like an adequate place to raise a child.

He could only spare her brief moments, months apart. He missed the day that her eyes open, the first time she smiled. He flashed by the house, just to make sure all was in order when he heard Reiko exclaim that she was such a marvelous girl. It caught Kuchiki by surprise when he finally realized that Hisana had hefted herself onto her feet. She was trying to learn how to walk. Worst of all, he missed her first words. She had called out for Reiko, chunky arms stretching as she squealed, "Daahhhhhddddddy!" Reiko's joy had been infectious. Kuchiki watched from the corner of the room as the man bounced his child on his hip, regardless of his paternal pride, and called every relative he could think of. Hisana was speaking; she sounded just like her mother.

She was startling in her growth, and Kuchiki soon grew afraid to visit. He wanted to see her, protect her childhood, but every time, it was like she was a new person. The roundedness of her baby face was melting away, and her eyes and nose were no longer so squished together. She was no longer an infant, but a toddler. How long had she been alive? Reiko did not seem perturbed by her growth. He constantly praised her, telling her that she was a beautiful little princess, and that he loved her. She slept through the night very well, and seemed to yearn for independence. More than once, the child had crawled away while Reiko cooked dinner. The last time, it took almost ten panic-filled minutes to find her.

There were moments of encapsulating sadness, as well. Often, Kuchiki would find Reiko leaning over Hisana's crib, eyes wet with tears as he looked at the child. "She looks so much like her mother," he could sigh softly into the phone. "She's got Ismani's eyes, and her hair. Sometimes, all I see is Ismani,"

It was her third birthday and Kuchiki did not want to be late. He once vowed to be there for all of her birthdays, but Reiko had turned the into festivals. Kuchiki overheard him renting dyed ponies for the little princesses to ride, and an actress dressed as Rapunzel would be arriving by white steed to enchant the girls. All of her preschool fellows were invited, just so Reiko could flaunt his precious daughter. Ismani surely would have disapproved of the flamboyance, but it was up to the single father to spoil the princess doubly.

Kuchiki had even brought a present, swaddled in glittering pink and a purple bow. It was to be found on the present table, amongst the foray. It was a small, gold bracelet with no augmentation. It would be too large for her now, but she could grow into it. He would add to it until she had enough baubles to feel the weight of his love.

The Reikos yard was small, so when Kuchiki found the house silent and dark, he as not worried. He flashed to the park where Reiko took her on the weekends. It would be the logical place for the party.

The park was quiet. He saw families content in their own worlds; there were teen couples frolicking and playing frisbee. Dogs played fetch, children squealed. But no Hisana. No party.

He felt the stirrings of fear, but quickly brushed it aside. There was no reason to worry–– if not the park, it would be at the preschool. The closed in yard would be ideal: it was safer for the children to be enclosed by the chain link fence. It provided a barrier that kept them from chasing balloons into the street, or from being snatched by a predator dressed as a merry clown. Yes, Reiko was a considerate man, and would have explored any scenario. He wanted his daughter's birthday to be perfect.

The lights of the daycare center were off; the swings were still. The cloying pangs of panic clawed at him, and these were much harder to ignore. He checked the doors; the locks jiggled tightly. Peering through the dirty glass, he strained to see if anyone lurked about. Empty. The sun was high overhead; he had not arrived too early.

Where were they?

Gilded package bumping against his leg, Kuchiki flashed around the city, checking any place he could think of. The zoo, where her special giraffe lived. The park that was farther away but had a giant weeping willow that Hisana frolicked under. The Mad Potter tea shop. Her grandmother's home.

But nothing. They were no where to be found.

The party must have been rescheduled; they must have gone out of town for the day. Byakuya froze mid-stride, as he thought of the family. Hisana was slowly growing, and was self-aware enough to know that she alone among her peers did not have a mother. Any child would yearn for its mother, especially on a day so auspicious and tragic. He walked much slower to the cemetery on the outskirts of town, giving the family privacy to grieve. Kuchiki purposefully never sought the woman out, or even tried to remember her face. He feared that she would be the spitting image of her daughter, or worse, that she would ban him from Hisana's presence. Not that that would stop him, but he heard that it was good to get on the mother-in-law's bad side. Upon her death, Byakuya was not sure if he would reintroduce the family. It would be better the less the world saw of her; she would be safest away from the prying eyes of the court. And her family could not try to steal her away.

He knew exactly where Ismani Reiko had been buried. Reiko had chosen a small plot, with room for one more beside it. The two plots overlooked a small river, framed by waterlilies that danced in the breeze. He felt the lingering traces of reiatsu as he drew near. They had been there, recently. Sure enough, three red roses lay at the base of her headstone. They were gone, but they had been there, and that was all he needed.

He was outside their dark house in seconds, smiling to himself. He would find another way to give the birthday girl her gift. Kuchiki's heart dropped to the soles of his feet when the door swung open, and out walked a middle aged couple, a small woman following behind. It was she who locked the door.

"It is a beautiful house," the matronly woman was saying. "All the detailing was so whimsical!"

"Shame about the mother," the husband agreed sagely, hands stuffed his pockets to shield his checkbook. "This would have been a perfect place to raise a daughter,"

"Reiko-san tried to abide by his wife's wishes, but the memories here still plague him. The family will do better moving away,"

The husband was nodding some more. "So sad," he muttered.

"Yes," the realtor agreed. Pulling out her clipboard, she began to list off figures and rates, possible payment plans.

Kuchiki did not need to hear anymore-couldn't hear any more. He was running, running again through the streets screaming her name. "HISANA!" he shouted, turning into a busy intersection. Cars sped through him, people startled when a phantom knocked them down. He didn't care. "HISANA!"

The captain ran the streets, bypassing souls in need of salvation. Duty to them tossed aside, he ran until he had crossed every street, screaming her name. "HISANA!"

"Hisana!"

"HISANA!"

He expected her to answer him, to shriek out or reach for him. He believed that on some primal level, she was aware of him. She responded when he was near, though she did not actively seek him out. If he called, usually she would totter over to investigate what ghost had said her name. Now, he expected her to answer him again.

"**HISANA**!"

When he couldn't accomplish any more from the ground, he rose to the sky, and began to search again, scanning for any reiatsu trace he could find. Nothing. The Reiko family had vanished from the town, maybe from the country. Hands clenched, Kuchiki threw his head back and roared her name. "HISSSAAAANNNNNAAAA!"

Nothing. Just the songs of the birds, the roars of the airplane engines and the honking cars that slugged slowly down below. He was alone in this world, the only one who cared that Hisana had been stolen from him again. No! He refused to believe it. He could find her; he would find her! She was not leaving his sight again!

It took three days for the captain to lose hope, to surrender to defeat. Reiko had swept Hisana away in the middle of the night, and he might never see her again.


	2. Two

Chapter Two:

Squad 6 was quickly becoming the worst division to work in. Though the captain had always been distant and impersonal, he had become arctic. He was acerbic, and brief. Renji was pretty sure that Kuchiki didn't know the name of the new seventh seat. Not that he cared, except for Rukia. The Kuchiki heiress was distraught that her brother was so withdrawn. For all she knew, he was dying of an incurable disease and did not want to burden anyone else. Renji thought that was pretty farfetched, but he promised her that he would make Kuchiki's life as easy as possible.

That mean dealing with the daily drama associated with running a division. The things he did for her.

"Lieutenant Abarai! Lieutenant Abarai!" It was too early in the morning for shouting "Lieutenant Abarai, wait up!"

It was Rekka Fujimika, the new seat. He was a small man with pale hair and thin arms that did not look like they could even lift a zanpakuto, much less wield one. He had defeated his opponents during the trials with wit as well as skill, and mixing in kido when it was unexpected. He didn't look like much, but he was a worthy seat. Plus, he had the money to buy his way into the ranks if there had been a need.

"Yeah, what is it?" Renji did not bother to stop walking or even slow down. He needed to drop some reports off to Rangiku, and then he was meeting up with the guys for a late lunch. Which meant pregaming in celebration of the weekend, and he would be damned if he missed this meal. Hisagi promised something excellent to start the party off right.

"Lieutenant Abarai," the runt had a way of repeating himself. "I was wondering–" the boy was panting too hard to form his words coherently. "It's just, I haven't had a chance to meet Captain Kuchiki yet,"

"You will eventually, kid," Renji rolled his eyes. "There's a staff meeting next month. He'll be there,"

"Oh, I know, sir," Fujimika sheepishly rubbed his head. He had to take two steps to match Renji's one. "I've got the date saved in my planner." The kid kept a planner? He was just begging to be wailed on by guys from the eleventh division. "But I'd like to meet him before that. You see, my family is throwing me a party––as a congratulations of sorts. I wanted to invite Captain Kuchiki. I know it is stupid, but I thought it could serve as a thank you. I want to let him know that I take this job very seriously, and that I'll do my best for him––"

Renji finally stopped walking. "He doesn't care, kid. And he won't come. We don't mix work with social lives,"

Fujimika balked, and Renji understood. He was the embodiment of the lie, he who dined with the Kuchikis every morning, and who escorted the Kuchiki heiress to all social functions.

"But––"

"No, " Renji snapped. "So let it go,"

*****BH*****

Byakuya Kuchiki looked like hell, and he knew it. Yes, his clothes were still pressed and his hair immaculate. But he was pale, with heavy black bags under his eyes. He rarely ate, preferring to sit and not listen to the petty noblemen complaining about the unfairness of life. What did they know about suffering and the cruelty of the universe? He suffered, he was tormented by demons every night. She had been so close, tangible and just within his grasp. He had only needed wait a few years––what was a growing period compared to the decades he had spent in desolation. Hisana was alive and well, and completely rent from his grasp.

The family was not happy. No one knew what brought on the sudden change in the head of the family, but it was perturbing. Talks of marriages, familial alliances, finances––none of it stirred a reaction from him. Courtiers were starting to whisper that something more illicit disturbed the taciturn captain…something that plagued his cousin.

Kobaru Kuchiki was a problem in and of itself. He was had a brilliant head for figures; he had helped his father Iruka Kuchiki manage the family finances for years. He would have been an excellent addition to family save for one fatal flaw: he sought the company of men. In a family as old and expansive as the Kuchikis, he was not the first to come about, but most had the decency to keep their compulsions behind closed doors. All could have been dismissed had Kobaru continued with this practice, but instead he chose to be open about his sexual inclinations. Hence the meeting today: the elders wanted to discuss what actions should be taken.

Kuchiki did not care what his cousin did or did not do. The entire could family do as they pleased if it meant that they left him alone. He was quickly running out of excuses to go to the human world to continue the search for Hisana. It had been years since he had lost her, and he was growing increasingly alarmed. Soon, he would need to seek advice from someone skilled at tracking. She had always been danger prone, and he was not convinced of Reiko's parenting abilities. He had not even wanted Hisana until Ismani's death. This meeting was taking up time that he did not want to spare.

Giving up was not an option. He would go through every house in every country, touch every face in the world if it meant finding her. Reiko could not keep her locked up forever, out of his grasp. It might take tie, but he would find her. However, the longer it took, the less likely that Kuchiki would be willing to let her go. If another needed to raise her, he would facilitate it. There would be no more of this hide and seek game that her family played; she would need to be accessible to him at all times.

And that was when Kuchiki had his answer. It had been staring him in the face so long, and only now did he see it clearly. He could kill two birds with one stone. "Cousin," his hoarse voice cut through Natsu and Chiharu's squabbling. "Once, some years ago, you spoke with me about expanding the Kuchiki empire,"

All heads swiveled to Kobaru, who's only reaction was the quirk of an eyebrow. He was a true Kuchiki, able to mask any emotion that he felt and that was pivotal to Byakuya's rapidly formulating plan. "I did." None of the elders had heard of this proposition, which meant that Byakuya had dismissed it promptly. Why bring it up now? "I wanted to expand our enterprises into the realm of the living, in case another coup erupt in the Seireitei."

"You thought it best if we had a refuge to flee to if the need arose, a place where we still live as we do and command the respect due our family," Kuchiki quoted. Cold eyes met Kobaru's impassive gaze.

"Yes," he answered evenly. No one was sure what the head of the family was leading to, but all were quickly. Eyes flickered between the two as each spoke, both so tightly controlled. They were almost brothers, in the physical similarity as well as personality. "If the Soul Society falls, we should not have to,"

"I could not agree with you more. We are stable here, and we hold much power. But that does not mean that we are impervious to the world. Should it shatter, we would fall. That is something that we cannot allow to happen,"

"So you're suggesting we expand into the mortal world?" Uncle Chiharu asked after a moment of tense silence. "I fail to understand what that has to do with the current issue,"

"Uncle Iruka," Kuchiki looked to his uncle. "Kobaru helps you with our finances now, correct? And is very skilled at managing money?"

"Yes," the balding man nodded slowly, still unsure about the direction of the conversation. "I've taught him everything I know in preparation of the day that he takes over management of our money,"

"So he is as skilled as you are?" Byakuya clarified.

"If not more so. He was born with a natural talent for figures,"

"I want to clarify what I am hearing," Chiharu interrupted again, hands held up over the table. His eyes were closed and he slowly shook his head. "You want us to expand into the mortal world, and let Kobaru handle that branch of the estate? The business decisions, the monetary gains and losses. You want to give this boy run of the mortal world with full access to our accounts?"

"He would be apportioned only a small amount in the beginning. I would expect the mortal side of our business to be self-sustaining should we ever find a need to flee. And I would demand control of the markets, as we have now."

"Replicate there what we have here?" Kobaru offered a small smirk. He met his cousin's steady gaze. "It would be my pleasure, Lord Byakuya,"

It was decided, and the perfect solution for his problems. Kobaru would be away from the compound, so his family could not complain. He would have a contingency plan should something happen to the Soul Society. Most importantly, it gave him an excuse to go to the world of the living as much as he wanted to, so he could search for her. He would never give up, not until she was back in his arms. And once he had her, there would be an opulence to bring her home to. That way she could never get lost again; he would always have her.

*****BH*****

Kuchiki bought five acres of land on the edge of Tokyo to build the compound on. It was a central Japanese city, and it seemed like the logical place to conduct the search for Hisana. Originally, he thought to build a mansion akin to the one in the Court of Pure Souls. Kobaru quickly squashed the idea, saying that skyscrapers and glass would blend better with the world of the living. He would run a legitimate business, but their buildings and people would need to look the part. He planned a massive building of fifty-five floors, with a hidden garage for employees and family. There was always a garden that surround the property, and a paradisal retreat in the back.

"It is more expensive than I originally estimated," Kobaru said as the men looked over the blueprints. "When I first designed this, it was in the nineteen eights. The market has changed since then, and there are building codes that I did not anticipate. We've adjusted for them, and progress won't be hindered by more than a fortnight."

Kuchiki nodded. "Good. I want this place to be the pinnacle, Kobaru. Do not disappoint me." They stood in the middle of the construction site. Steel beams formed the skeleton of the skyscraper, workers shouted around them. The foreman was stout, but more intelligent than Kuchiki expected. He was handling the exorbitant pressure well. Sparks flew overhead, but he was still able to hear his cousin.

"Are you kidding?" Kobaru gave him a small smile. "This project is my life; I've been dreaming it about it for years. Failing would cost more personally than it would the family,"

"What are your plans for investing?" he asked.

Kobaru reached under the metal cart and pulled out a binder. Blowing the steel dust away, he opened it. "Right now, we've mainly invested in penny stocks and large corporations. We only hold our stocks for a few days and sell quickly after price increases. We're trying to keep our money fluid, but it is always somewhere. My father suggested bonds, but the return is too low for my liking and we would not see the money for decades.

"In the next year or so, once the compound is finished, we will start opening businesses. Since we did not create a product to market, I'm thinking more communal goods. Clubs, for example. And I want to invest in hospitals. Humanity is living and dying, and hospitals will always been in business. Here we have the schematics for the next ten years, but that is nothing more than a rough draft. I don't want to lock us into any enterprise, especially if something backfires."

Kuchiki read the numbers once quickly and then again. "I want a copy of these on my desk in the manor. Furthermore, I will be coming weekly to check on your progress. Once things stabilize, I will reduce my visits to monthly or bimonthly,"

Kobaru nodded his head. "I expected as much. This is your money, and I'm going to do the best that I can with it,"

"One last thing, Kobaru," Kuchiki turned back to the blueprints. His movements were not as fluid as they once were; this damned gigai was too confining. "Find the best location, and I mean the absolute best location in the building: the safest, with the best view and the perfect floor. Find it for me, and build me a room fit for a queen,"

"Cousin?" that was not an order Kobaru had expected.

"One day, I will need it. And it will need to be perfect in every way,"

Kobaru licked his lips and looked closely as the floors. "I'll look into it immediately," he promised, but there was a crease in his brow. "When…when will you need it by?"

Kuchiki looked at him levelly. "One day, you will be among my most trusted, and you will know all my secrets. Now is not that time, but with patience, it will happen. Until then, fuck whomever you like, spend my money in any way that you see fit and keep this place the epitome of our lifestyle. Just have that room ready at all times, for even I do not know when I will need it,"

His cousin's voice warbled slightly. His face stayed as impassive as ever, but Kobaru heard the desperation in his voice. "Of course, Cousin,"

He would do whatever Byakuya asked without question.

*****BH*****

He found her by accident. After years of futile searching, he was considering more drastic measures when the Head Captain ordered him to the real world again. This time, it was to find Yoruichi and shake some damn sense into the wild woman. She was needed briefly in the Soul Society, and would only come if a friend asked her nicely. Soi Fon was busy training with the Punishment Squad, and the General knew that he was coming to check on the progress of his investment. Just quickly popping by Urahara's shop to see if the cat woman was there should have only taken a matter of minutes.

And it had. Yoruichi was not with the ex-captain, but was away. She had been for several months apparently, and Urahara had no idea when she would return. Kuchiki left the Soutaicho's message with the fox in case he was lying to protect his lover. Then, he was off, searching still for Hisana.

He had almost given up when there it was: a flutter. So faint, that he nearly missed it––would have, had it not been his prey. He stopped moving so fast that he nearly stumbled, but turned towards the direction that it came from. There it was again, as gentle as a butterfly's wing. It brushed against his face with the gentleness of a blown kiss, but he felt it.

In seconds, he was by her side. She had grown much since he last saw her. She would have been almost four now. The chubby cheeks of an infant had fallen away to smooth, round orbs that held up dark brown eyes. They had blue in a a previous life, but he supposed that she would not be wholly unchanged by her sojourn in the human world. Reiko did not keep her hair short either, but let it grow long down past her shoulders. Pink barrettes decorated with dolls kept the locks out of her face as she played with a boy about her own age. Though she wore all pink: a pink shirt, a dark pink skirt and white leggings tucked into glittering pink boots, she sat in the dirt with this redhead and played Power Rangers.

"Red Ranger calling Pink Ranger!"

"Pink Ranger fighting bad guys!"

"Go go Power Rangers!"

"Power Rangers, form big robot!"

They laughed as their action figures clashed into each other. The plastic crackled and the paint chipped, but they laughed gaily as they fought their battles. "We won!" Hisana threw her head back and laughed.

"Because of my ranger!" the little boy swelled up his chest.

Hisana stuck out her tongue.

"Himura!" a woman called. The little boy turned to look at a chubby woman who smiled brightly as she held another infant. "Come on, honey. We have to go see Dr. Sagakagi,"

"Gots to go," Himura told her. "See yah tomorrow, Sani!" Grabbing his toy, he ran over to his mother. She helped him into the stroller, and they quickly disappeared. Kuchiki did not care. He could not stop staring at Hisana, who was making her Power Ranger fly above her head. "Go go Pink Power Ranger," she sang.

Reiko was nowhere to be seen. It was the middle of the day, and she was here alone. "Hisana," he called to her. He had to know if she saw him. As an infant, he could not count on her responses. Now, if she was old enough to interact with other children, she could handle seeing him.

The child's head turned slowly, eyes wide. She looked beside him, at him, around him, her face squished with puzzlement. Standing up, she clutched the pink figure to her chest. Small eyes squinted at the children playing. Apparently, she thought one of them called to her. When no one said her name again, she began to walk towards the general sound of those noise. He thought, just perhaps, that she was looking at him. She did seem to be staring intently at something.

Then, she stopped several feet in front of him, and looked right through him. Surprisingly, he felt relief. The little girl could not see him, could not report his appearances to her father or anyone else. He could keep her safe, watch over her as she grew and none would be the wiser. Contacting her upon her maturation would prove challenging, but it was an obstacle that he could easily overcome.

Kuchiki allowed himself a small smile, aware that no one could see it. The gold bracelet that he carried in his pocket felt so slight in his hand. It was too big for her now, so he would keep it, and add to it. The next charm he needed was one of a pink figurine with a mask.

"Hisana," two hands grabbed her sides. "There's my girl!"

It was a nanny who scooped her up. She squealed wildly and flailed her arms. The grubby hand never stopped clutching her toy, but she laughed the jubilant laugh of a safe and happy child. "It's time to go home!"

"Home?" Hisana repeated.

"Yup! We're having dinosaur nuggets for dinner!"

Hisana squealed with joy. Kuchiki could breath again. She was safe; she was happy. He followed the sitter back to Reiko's apartment. He moved to get away from Ismani's memory, and to be closer to his new job. The commute was a slight twenty minutes. The family lived in Nagoya, a large city only a few hours away from Tokyo. Things were falling into place, and the captain was exceptionally pleased. In a matter of years, everything would be ready for her to come home.

*****BH*****

When she was a child, she had called him her imaginary friend. They never spoke; she was not silly enough to think that imaginary friends could talk. Her's hovered on the edge of reality, sometimes there and sometimes not. He never came when she called, but when it suited him. It was all in her mind, and she didn't need to tell Dad. He would just make her go see a doctor. At ten, she decided she was too old for such trivialities, and pretended she did not see him. At twelve, she knew he was very much real, but could not admit she saw him.


	3. Three

**A/N: This is a somewhat dark fiction. It was originally intended to be a sexed-up oneshot, and instead became an exploration of maturity. There are blatant sexual themes, including the exploration of one's own sexuality. Nothing illegal or aberrant will happen (i.e. the sexual exploitation of minors), but I will try to capture what it is like to mature and develop. That includes discovering and coming into one's sexuality. All graphic scenes are of consenting and legal-aged participants. **

**As always, I own nothing except the original characters, and even then, I'm not too picky. **

Chapter Three:

At thirteen, he watched as she began to explore herself. She was just starting to find her sexuality, starting to recognize the base differences between men and women. She surprised him, but he should not have been. She always surprised him. He had habituated to checking on the family, spending minutes with Kobaru before rushing to her side. If his cousin suspected something was amiss, he never spoke of it. Not once did Kuchiki ever receive a probing glance from an elder, nor did any of Kobaru's living employees try to follow him. The Kuchiki pariah let Byakuya have his privacy, and the captain rewarded him well for his loyalty.

She had been sitting at her vanity, it's white paint faded and the printed roses chipping into dust. Her hair-she had cut it all off in a moment of vanity-framed her makeup free face. She studied her face for a long time, lost in a world behind her eyes and the music streaming from her headphones. For a long time, she sat like this.

And then pointy fingers palmed her not quite yet developed breasts, and skimmed down her xylophone ribcage to her pointy, jutting hips. Shaking fingers grabbed the edge of her sweater, and she paused, taking in a deep breath. In one swift movement, she tangled her arms and pulled the bulky thing off of her. Headphones went flying, choppy hair sputtered with static electricity. She clamped her eyes shut tight, fumbling for her headphones on the vanity.

It was not until they were safely back in her ears and she was encircled by her music once more that she dared open her eyes. The music kept her in a fantasy, kept a barrier between her and the mirror. Dark brown eyes looked at the slightly swollen flesh that barely rose away from her heart. She cupped herself gently, and felt the weight of each breast in her hands. They could not have been heavy at all. Hisana was far too young.

At school, girls had been talking about bras. Older sisters, mothers, cousins were all starting to give advice to these budding girls, and Hisana had felt the pang of her mother's absence. Miyako had told her to not worry, that she and her mom would answer any questions she had. The girl was a good best friend. But there were somethings that Hisana could not ask another without first exploring the possibility herself. Some would say that she was a late bloomer, but her father shied away from any feminine talk.

Hisana stared at herself for a long time. And Byakuya stared with her, in the corner, just beyond the focus of the mirror. She did not know that he was there, but he did not intend to risk her seeing him. In all of her few years, she had never once looked for him. No, she had inherited her father's spirituality. Vampires and werewolves were more real to her than a ghost.

Eventually, she retrieved the sweater she tossed aside and pulled it back over her head. Her father had called her to dinner, and she did not want to skip meals. If anything, she needed some meat on her bones. At dinner that night, she asked her father if she could buy a bra.

*****BH*****

Progress on the Kuchiki Tower had been astounding. He had chosen correctly when he appointed Kobaru to head the project. Money was steadily coming, though perhaps not as quickly as the elders would have preferred. They were archaic, and unrealistic in their expectations of this mortal world. The estate was a pinnacle in the ever expanding skyline. Though it was not the most ideal location, the reclusion would give them privacy and further keep the evils of the world away. This place would be a refuge, a paradise.

"You look well, Cousin," Kobaru nodded to the head of the clan.

The tower was magnificent. The bottom floors were for the business enterprises of the clan. Kuchiki did not involve himself too much in that aspect of the plan; Kobaru was thriving in his element and Byakuya had no reason to disrupt that. The upper floors had everything the entire family would need should any cataclysm occur. The upper floors were divided into condominiums, each lavish but not overdone. That way, no branch of the family seemed to be favored over another.

Another floor had laundry services and a gym. Kobaru liked to move, even if it was late at night. The main branch of security lived in the tower as well, but in the rooms reserved for the Kuchikis. No one was asinine enough to believe that the main family would ever come to the mortal world. Kobara put his main office in the middle of the building, as a barrier between the two worlds. He always liked to be in the middle of things.

"As do you," Kuchiki's gaze zeroed in on the love bite on his cousin's neck. "Certainly you have been keeping busy,"

Kobaru did not even bother to appear sheepish. "A new one every night," he chuckled darkly. "All pliable and desperate for release. I love it,"

"You can't disgust me with your remarks, Cousin," Kuchiki reminded him slowly. His dark gray eyes were as cold as Senbonzakura, though his shoulders stayed relaxed. "I told you years ago that I did not care what you did with your body or my money,"

Kobaru pushed away from his giant, mahogany desk. "Your money I have done exceptionally well with," he stood and groaned, still sore from his previous night's activities. "My body may be a little worse for the wear, but nothing that I can't handle,"

He had built Kuchiki an office, too. Kuchiki had an entire floor to himself: the penthouse. It was extravagant, beyond any expectation. Kobaru prided himself on it, knowing that though the captain said nothing, he was impressed. The countertops were granite, the wood was new and shining. The appliances were state of the art, and if he ever felt the need to cook, Kuchiki had four different types of stoves to chose from. The bedroom was fit for a sultan. Kobaru hoped that one day, Kuchiki would indulge in it and finally get Hisana out of his head. He was not stupid enough to suggest a one night stand, either.

He liked his head and his balls just where they were, thank you very much.

Rukia's room was just below Kuchiki's. Byakuya appreciated that generous thought, and nodded in recognition. "And my room for a queen?"

"Just off the main room," Kobaru nodded. The main room was truly his office, but it was so large that he had made it into a salon. It had several couches, as well as an entertainment center that fit perfectly between the two sets of doors. A piano sat off in the corner of the room, near the French doors that opened to the terrace. His desk was in the back of the room, situated before the window that took up the entire expanse of the wall. He designed it this way so he could continue to work if his family, God willing his children, wanted to be near Daddy as he worked.

Yes, though looks could be deceiving, Kobura Kuchiki planned on having children. There was no way his family would let him stay a banished bachelor forever. Eventually, an offer too good to refuse would come up, and he would have to do his part for the family. Hopefully, his reward for hsi sacrifice would be his continued patronage of the mortal empire. He had built this place to be the home of his dreams, and he thoroughly enjoyed it. Little wifey would, too––whenever she came into his life.

His rooms could be accessed from a door covered staircase that led to the next floor. He wanted access to his papers at any moment. It was just by his desk. This mandated room for a queen was of the utmost importance, so Kobaru gave it the best spot in the tower: just off the main had a view of the gardens below, and unimpeded view of the sky that allowed the sun to stream in through the giants windows (and also offered no cover for assassins). The door and glass were bulletproof, and the door could be sealed with a sixteen digit code. The room only shared one wall with the rest of the house, keeping it as isolated as possible. It was the safest room with the same features and amenities as Byakuya's. He had wanted the perfect room, and Kobaru produced it.

Kuchiki was pleased. This was a place where Hisana could find every happiness she would ever need, without touching the world. "You've done well, Cousin." Very, very well.

*****BH*****

She was growing, and quickly. Mortals rushed their children into adulthood, Byakuya often thought. They wanted to educate her about sex and safety, how to balance a checkbook and demanded that she prepare herself for a career. She was still too young to think about these things. Hisana was only fifteen.

"How was your day?" Reiko asked over pizza one night. He was skimming the evening news on his iPad, and eating with his other hand. His glasses were slowly fogging from the steaming food.

"It was fine," she told him truthfully. "History is giving me some trouble, but my Calculus test went well,"

He wanted to know if anything pertinent happened in Sex Ed today. He would never ask about the physical side, or the emotional side. He trusted the school and her good sense to keep her legs closed. Funny stories were more up his alley.

Hisana smiled. "Fumiko passed out today," she told him conversationally. "The doctor showed us pictures of vaginal warts, and down she went,"

Reiko flushed. "I don't blame her," he did not even look her way. "I would have too,"

"Yeah," Hisana helped herself to another piece of the pie. "It was pretty gross,"

"You know, your aunt had those once," Reiko glanced sneakily around the room.

Hisana's mouth dropped. "Dad!" she shrieked, "No way!"

"Yup," Reiko nodded sagely. "She got them from a hot tub,"

Of course her aunt had. That was just something Aunt Juria would have done. Now, though, she was in the United States and who knew what kind of mischief she got up to over there. Mom's sister had been so much younger than Ismani, so much more wild. Hisana would have loved for the woman to be present in her life, to offer some guidance in her crazy, hormonal teenaged years.

Instead, she had her father. Her father, who truly loved her, could not answer her questions. They were questions reserved for a mother or elder sister, a grandmother-any female relative, really. Just not a father. Never her father. So she was off to find the answers herself on the internet. What a bountiful wealth of knowledge it had provided to her. Toys, positions, games and names of sexualities that she never would have thought existed.

For the first time, she read a word that made her skin tingle and her heart race. Her fingers skimmed over her bare legs as her eyes read the web page. And, then read it again.

Masturbation.

*****BH*****

It took her three days to gather up the courage to try.

Reiko had gone away on business, leaving his precious Princess alone in their two bedroom apartment. It was small, not the house that he had first taken her home to, but so perfect for their family. Neither could bare to stay in the house where Ismani's memory walked silently. She would be safe up in the clouds, away from the cravens and dastardly cretins that roamed the cement.

Had he known her plans for the evening, Byakuya might have excused himself. He thought she needed to be protected while her father was away. One could never be certain in the mortal world; memories of her stories of Inuzuri still flooded his mind. No matter how many times she swore that she did not need his protection, he still stood like a sentinel, attentive for any danger.

It was warm that April night. Muggy. The heat made it easier for her to slip the nightgown over her head. It had clung to her as sweat pooled on her neck. The air was immediately cold against her skin, and it felt good. No, it was arousing.

The apartment was locked, but she kept her window open. The sounds of the city were comforting, and the heavy breeze brushed sensually against her body. Her hair was growing out now. She had regretted her pixie cut that Jun dared her to get. She could pull it up into a loose bun again, but just barely. Now it was up, away from her sweating back. She lay on her bed, iPod in blaring in her ears and tried to create a moment.

Unsure hands swept small circles around her bellybutton. All the websites she read said that her body had to be in the right mood. So she lit the candles, dimmed the lights and opened her window––inside her room was so stuffy. A warm bath may have helped, but sweat already curled at the base of her head. She could not afford to be any hotter if she wanted to feel her world shatter, as Miyako said it would.

She was supposed to touch herself, to make her skin tingle. If she wanted to be an expressive partner and active participant, she needed to be able to speak to her body. Fingers danced around her face, dusting against her cheekbones and along the seam of her mouth. Unconsciously, she flicked her tongue against those fingers.

"Let go, Hisana," she whispered to herself. "Don't over think this,"

Fingers pulling away from her mouth, she let her hands roam. Her spit was icy against her dusky nipples, but it made her insides burn. A quick twist of one made her hips buck up high and she squealed. "Oh hell,"

What was that? Good. It was definitely good, and she wanted to feel that again. It was the other nipple's turn, so this one she flicked and danced over. It crested, just begging to be pulled. Who was she to deny her body, right? This was what she was supposed to be figuring out. Her thighs rubbed together, the friction utterly unhelpful. The dampness that had blossomed between her legs had grown into a full-fledged wetness.

For the first time, she understood what Miyako meant when she said she felt empty. Hisana's legs kicked and squirmed, legs rubbed together with desperate need. But nothing filled the craving that grew. Nipples abandoned, both hands flew done south, like birds. She briefly thought that she should have been embarrassed, that this wasn't something proper girls did. But then one finger found a small nub and she gasped. Whatever the hell it was made her legs curl and a strangled noise catch in her throat. The sensation was overpowering and almost too much to handle.

She had some courage, and pressed into again. It didn't seem to fill the need, but only intensify it. "Oh, God," she threw her hips into the air. She needed this, needed this. The two fingers that slipped into her wiggled in tandem with the ones that flicked against her nub. She needed to look up the anatomy, study this more, because this felt good.

She might have come, she wasn't too sure. One moment, she was finger fucking herself and the next her legs flailed so violently she forced her fingers out. Hisana gasped as her chest heaved, reveling in the sense of relaxation that encompassed her. She knew that sex was supposed to be a release, but damn did she feel good. Except for the fact that she really had to pee…

From his corner in the room, Byakuya had forgotten how to breathe. This wasn't supposed to be happening. He had not been around as much as he preferred during her childhood. She had been young and under the protection of her father. She was safe with him, and Reiko had proven to be an excellent provider and protector. He was too busy running the Kuchiki estate, and the sixth division. Her childhood was unremarkable, so he had not worried. After her display in the bedroom, Bykauya knew he would need to watch her closely. Without guidance, she would likely stumble into a world for which she was unprepared.

And he could not risk her losing her heart to another.

That Friday in April still haunted his mind. The cries of his mind, _too_ _young_, were slowly fading. They had locked eyes when her fingers pulled her to a weak orgasm, and her coltish legs kicked. He found himself half hard as her chest heaved in her completion. During their marriage, he wondered how old she had been when she died, when her body froze it its youthfulness. She looked much a she did now, still young and budding. Then Rukia had come to him, and he knew it was just their body type.

Watching Hisana's exploration, he began to wonder again. In the shower, his eyes were closed, head titled as the water streamed over him, his hand pumping furiously. All he could see were those heavy, desperate eyes.

*****BH*****

He saw her three more times in rapid succession, after that muggy Friday in April. The first time, she was already asleep when he arrived. He preferred to watch her study, to dance in front of her mirror or sing to the music that he never heard. She seemed to be fond of it.

It was another humid night, the first of many that summer, and she was in the middle of a dream. The covers had been kicked away, but the thin nightshirt still clung to her sweating figure. Tiny hands fluttered through her hair and over her face, her eyes squeezed shut as a dream ran across those eyelids. Her legs rubbed together, creating a heated friction that spurred her thrashing. He watched her toss and turn, her need swelling within her. She did not wake from this stirring dream, but eventually tapered off into a lulling sleep. He watched her through the night, but was gone before her alarm shattered the dawn's quietness.

The second time, it was in the afternoon.

It was becoming harder and harder for him to slip away. People were noticing his absences. Renji lied to Rukia, saying that he was at a late meeting when he failed to return to the manor for dinner. The servants and elders whispered that he was slipping away to see some low seat in another division. Rukia would pace the foyer, ringing her hands until he came home. He never smelled like booze (like Renji did sometimes), nor did he suddenly smell of perfume, or wear smudges of a woman's lipstick. Still, she worried.

His fellow officers were beginning to notice him leaving work early, or becoming suddenly unavailable to meet late into the night. Captain Kuchiki was still crisply dressed, perfectly punctual, and his mind was still sharp, his words were still often cruel. His eyes were distant, though, and it was easier to catch him lost in his thoughts. Something was on his mind. Most thought it was Rukia, and Renji. They were toeing the line of a relationship, both too nervous to make the vocal assertion. Some hoped it was another woman; Ukitake thought it would be good for the lonely captain to have another woman in his life. Kyoraku, who had loved just as fiercely as Kuchiki, would shake his head and remark that if it was a woman, it was nothing more than dalliance. It would be hard for him to love another like he had loved his Lady Kuchiki.

The Head Captain was inquiring as well. He closely monitored souls who traveled to and from the real world. Byakuya had long since run out of reasons why he was returning to it so frequently. The family business excuse sounded banal, even to him. Yamamoto had not forbidden him to go, but asked him to be careful. Kuchiki would never fathom how Kurosaki had snuck to and fro so much. Very few knew he had been courting the mortal woman until he left the Soul Society all together.

But the second time in their quick interactions changed everything between them. He had been shunpoing through the city, careless of any other soul in the world. He felt another shinigami's reiatsu pulsing nearby; someone must be on assignment. Byakua was not worried. His spiritual pressure was masked, and no one knew about Hisana. She was still a secret.

The shifting of the gauzy curtain was the only cue of his arrival. Not that she would notice. Her head was bent over various textbooks, a frown creasing her forehead. Those damn headphones must have surgically implanted in her ears, for they seemed to live there, but they gave off enough noise to keep her sane in the silent tedium. Byakuya felt guilty when he first realized how intelligent Hisana truly was. She might struggled through some of the more artistic classes, but when it came to calculations, to facts, to truth, she was flawless. Her fingers hovered above her calculator, flitting fast as a hummingbird's wings. Occasionally, she would mutter something or shake her head before furiously erasing whatever mistake she made. Usually, the laborious problems flowed smoothly.

Suddenly, she stilled. Her pencil stopped, mid flick of the wrist. Byakuya thought he saw a rosy pallor touch her cheeks, but then she turned her head to look at her cellphone. It had buzzed. The teen shook her head, but did not answer whatever communication she received. Dropping the pencil, she leaned back indolently and stretched her shoulders. They creaked and popped, sounding so painful.

And then she looked at him. Directly at him, arms still stretched over her head. "Kids these days," she giggled with a soft smile.

Byakuya froze. Had she seen him? Had she spoken to him? Before he could even think to reply, Hisana was hunched over her papers again, fingers still flying. The breath in his chest suddenly became painful, ever expounding against his ribcage. The warm day turned icy cold, and anywhere in the world seemed a better place to be. Byakuya flashed out the window, out of the room, and ran until sweat poured from him skin.

Unable to think about anything than the simper, he crashed through the gate between worlds, barreling over a face he had never seen. Some Eighth Division stooge.

"Captain Kuchiki?" Lieutenant Kotetsu's voice followed him. Perhaps the poor fellow on the ground was from the Fourth Division. She was behind him, but she must have seen his etiolated pallor, the sweat on his brow. "Are you all right, sir?"

The last thing he needed was some doctor prodding his body for signs of illness. He needed a glass of brandy, and a quiet room in which to think, not a sterile hospital room. If Lieutenant Kotetsu was particularly worried, there was a chance she would summon Unohana. The Fourth Division Captain would immediately recognize the traces of Hisana's spiritual signature on him-she had treated the sickly Kuchiki Lady often.

"I'm fine," he waved the woman off before flashing out of the courtyard. Hopefully Renji could handle the division.

In the sanctuary of his study, Captain Kuchiki allowed himself to recline in his favorite chair, a sniffer in his hand. The interaction had taken seconds. It was just a look, a small smile, a simple phrase. Nothing to upheave his regimented world. Then again, Hisana should not have been able to see him. She had never once confirmed that she felt his presence, that she had any more spirituality than her father.

The look may have meant nothing. Her eyes wandered frequently, and she seemed to smile at her merest thought. Yes, he told himself, it was nothing. Inconsequential. She had not looked at him, and was blissfully unaware of his presence in her life. Surely by now she would have called to him, had she known that he was there. Reiko would have protested if he knew there was a strange man in his daughter's bedroom. No, his observances were still secret.

That did not answer why she spoke to him. Directly at him, or so it had felt. True, Hisana had not waited for an answer, choosing to return to her work. Perhaps it was a statement meant for her walls, or the birds, or the stuffed pillows on her bed. It certainly was not meant for him. His reassurances did nothing to soothe his unease, and it took Byakuya two weeks to gather the courage to go to her again.


	4. Four

Chapter Four:

"We're making too much money," Kobarua crisply informed him.

Kuchiki had not planned on visiting his cousin during this trip to the modern world, wishing to flash directly to Reiko's apartment. That morning, he had received an urgent missive from the man, and he could not neglect his duties for voyeurism. "That is not usually a problem," was the dry reply.

"It is now," Kobaru offered him a sniffer of bourbon. "People are snooping around, looking for the great Byakuya Kuchiki,"

"You used my name?"

Kobaru smirked sardonically. "It is your money, Byakuya. I only manage it, and Japan is oh so aware. Most think you live on the other side of the world, elbow deep in American war and money. Others think you're a recluse who's afraid of his own shadow. And that's why you built this tower.

"The problem is good and bad people are looking into us. Politicians solicit money, street gangs want protection fees, yakuza want us to do business. We're hard pressed to remain detached from all groups,"

Kuchiki drank slowly. "No crime,"

"The right crime is the most profitable," Kobaru argued for the sake of money. "But not worth losing what we have already created. What of legitimate business ventures?"

"I do not want the Kuchiki named tarnished in any way," replied Kuchiki. "I need this family to be faultless,"

There was that need again. An unknown figure was in the game. Whatever Kuchiki was hiding demanded immaculacy, and that was perturbing. It was one chess piece Kobaru could not move, but its impact was limitless.

"I will use my best judgement," he nodded and sipped on his iced bourbon.

*****BH*****

Yes, she had seen him. She had seen this man so much, that his presence offered her comfort in the dark of the night. He had never spoken to her, never moved to interact with her. Hisana knew him intimately, though, and was ready for him to say something to her. Her attempt to draw him into conversation was fruitless.

When he first ghosted into her room, her entire body had tensed. She could always sense when he was near; there was a heaviness about the air. It made her skin prickle, her heart race, and it always made her feel safe. He was so familiar, like a word that was on the tip of her tongue that she could no longer remember. His face was fuzzy, but it tickled the corners of her mind and she knew that she had known him before. She just did not know from where.

This man would not hurt her, at least she knew that for certain. He had looked so stunned that she had deigned to speak to him that Hisana had felt foolish. Rather than wait under his startled gaze, she pretended that it had not happened. Her schoolwork had never been more interesting than it was during those tense moments.

He had left her as soon as he arrived. It could have been anger that drove him away, or surprise, fear even. She felt his absence acutely. After that, she promised herself that she would make him stay. He had some questions to answer, and she had never been one to shy away from confrontation. It drove Dad crazy sometimes, but her mom had been just as tenacious.

His fortnight sojourn ended on a Friday evening. Dad was going to be working late, and sent the take-out guy with food. A night without having to do this dishes excited Hisana, so she accepted the free meal and settled onto the couch for a well-deserved TV marathon. Sure, there was homework to be a done, and her socioeconomic midterm needed to be defended. It could wait, and be tomorrow's problem. Tonight, she wanted serenity and to veg out.

Byakuya watched as she spooned something into her mouth, so fast he was surprised that she didn't choke. It was greasy; the paper container was spotted from where the oil had seeped through. She did not hold it gingerly. She knew that she would not spill it. A drama was on the flatscreen, and two lovers mourned their forbidden tryst.

She smiled and licked her teeth, hungry eyes greedily absorbing every nuance, every fiery touch. It could be used as fodder in her dreams. Take-out set on the coffee table, she drank heavily from her Diet Coke. Miyako still gave her hell for drinking it, but Hisana would rather give up all the sweets in the world than the nectar. Nothing was better than Diet Coke.

Hisana saw his reflection in the TV, before she felt his presence. That was odd. Normally she felt him coming from miles away. He must have been tying extra hard to keep her from speaking to him. Did he not want her to know that he was watching her? Who did he think she would tell?

Her plan was already cemented in her crafty mind, thanks to Miyako's advice and titillating nature, but she was going to make him wait. She certainly had to. So she watched her dramas, lost herself in the entrancing story, and once she even screamed in frustration at Keiko, but never did she look at him. He remained ignorant of her awareness. That was pivotal.

When the sun was beginning to set, and Hisana could put off her plan no longer, she switched off the flatscreen, and put the leftovers in the fridge, before heading to her room. Hers was at the end of the hall, with a private bathroom. Dad tried to give her the best. Hisana loved her room. It had wooden floors, unburnished and rough on her feet. The pipes in the ceiling were exposed, and she had hung vines of flowers and lights from them. In the night, they glowed like stars. Her bed was large enough, a double with fluffy lavender sheets, and more pillows than any person needed.

Since his last visit, Hisana deliberately rearranged the room. She wanted him to be on his toes, ready for anything. The desk was by her door, with her back to the window. If he wanted to watch her study, she would let him, while watching him in the dark screen of her computer. Her vanity stood by the door of the bathroom. The first time he had entered her bedroom, it was a faded white. Dad refurnished it for her last spring: it was now a deep brown, almost black, and the same Christmas lights were wound around it. She liked to soft light if she chose to read late into the night.

Her bed, that glorious bed, was on the far well. She wanted to be able to look at the window, and the doors––anyway that he might come in. She wanted to see him when he did. He followed her into the room, confident in her routine. She always showered in the morning, before school started. Less grease in the hair that way. He was sure that she intended to sit at her cluttered desk, bent over her books for hours on end.

That was how she preferred to spend her evenings when Dad was home, and some game was on. Tonight, she had the apartment to herself, and intended to make the most of it. Headphones still on her vanity, she grabbed her robe and stole into the bathroom. The water burst from the facet, and steam billowed in the tiled room. She took it slow, and relaxed into the heat, letting it work out the knots in her back. Calm, centered, controlled. Hisana let her mantra infuse her body and soul. She could do this.

Hair still up high in her messy bun (and mostly dry, despite the steam's best efforts) Hisana sauntered out the bathroom, in nothing but her robe. Discretely, she searched for him, because he would be there. He was as good as a guardian angel, safeguarding her if Dad was out for the night, making sure she did not go home alone in the dark. He was not around often, but just enough for her to recognize him.

He was in the corner of the room, by the window but out of the moonlight. He did not want to her see him.

Byakuya watched, unsure. Something felt different. He searched for any other soul in the house, for any Hollow that might be nearby. There was nothing. Just Hisana, humming to herself, headphones still discarded. Perhaps that was it. She was not listening to her monotonous music.

Instead, she turned off the ceiling lights, leaving only warm glow of the vanity. Massaging her face wearily, he assumed that she was tired, and would retire early. Good. In bed, she could not get into any trouble.

Lotion in hand, Hisana sat on her fluffy bed, surrounded by pillows. Squirting some of the plum scented goopiness into her hand, she rubbed her arms up and down, massaging gentle circles with her thumbs. No one wanted to touch dry or cracked skin. She repeated the ministration on her legs, wiggling her freshly painted toes. She briefly wished that she had painted her nails, or at least had taken off the chipped polish. If this guy would announce his visits, she might have time to primp more.

Now for the fun part.

Tracing slow paths on the inside of her thighs, Hisana arched her back and slowly lowered herself onto the pillows. They held her high, not caving in from her weight. Her breath hitched as she thought about what she was going to do. Knowing that he was still present, she began.

He watched this little vixen lay back, and immediately he knew what she was up to, why the room had felt so charged. A good man would have excused himself, and let her finish in private. This was a very intimate act, and she deserved solitude. Byakuya could not move, though. His legs suddenly seemed incapable of working.

The ties of her robe dropped away, and almost thoughtlessly, she brushed the fabric off her chest. Taught nipples bounced as she slowly rocked, the creamy orbs rippling with her want. Long, tapered fingers whispered on the inside of her thighs; she made herself shiver when they brushed against her sex. Braced against the pillows, head dropped back as she reveled in these sensations, she was an open display for him. He could see every move of her fingers as they dipped slowly in and out of her. Her thumb gently pressed on her nub, moving with slow flicks. Her another dance had trailed its way up her leg, over the curve of her hip, to cup her breast. She was still growing, still forming, but the sight was magnificent.

As her fingers ghosted over her chest, her body sang. Yes, he air was charged tonight. He had watched this before––and once had looked abashed. Usually, he was a voyeur: always watching but never touching, never participating, never crowding her. Tonight, she imagined it was his hands that palmed her, and oh God, she was on fire.

He had missed this: the mewls she could make when she frustrated, the way her hips flinched upwards as she searched for something more filling than her fingers. Her head rocked back and forth, yanking tendrils of dark hair away from her tie. Her hands were sloppy, searching for a special place deep within her, too far out of reach, but striving to reach for it was glorious. He could not tear his eyes away from her supple body as she pressed against the sheets in desperation, hovering on the brink of orgasm.

How desperately she needed it.

Hisana bit her lip, trying to keep her cries muffled. She had become so accustomed to this feeling of nearing completion. Her heart would race, her body thrummed in excitement. She had become so skilled at pulling orgasms from herself, though Miyako assured her that it was nothing compared to a man. She knew her body, what slow sections of skin to tease, how hard to pull, pinch and twist. She knew that rubbing her thumb in clockwise would slowly bring her to the edge, but her body seized if she went counterclockwise.

She played her body like an instrument, but doing it under his heady gaze made it more thrilling. Hisana may not have had the courage to look at him, but she knew he was watching. She could feel it. That notion made this seem more official, not something private, but an open declaration of her sexuality.

God, how she wanted him.

He could tell she was close. The air sang with electricity, pulsing in sync with her heartbeat. Hisana was creating a vortex of heat that swirled around her vivaciously. It whipped against Byakuya, smothering him in her saline scent.

"Please," it was so faintly, he nearly missed it. An outsider would have mistaken it as a breathy moan, but not he, who knew that voice so well. She had spoken.

Reason screamed that she was not calling for him, that her mind was trapped in whatever fantasy she concocted, probably something involving her dramas. He knew that she and Miyako discussed the various relationships frequently. One foot stepped forward without his noticing. He was a man, and the sight of his precious woman splayed out was highly arousing. More than arousing, truthfully. His cock was already swollen, and the heavy folds of his hakama were not dissuading. Her body needed to be touched as much as he needed to touch it. To hold her down, and fuck her until she remembered who she was, who he was. And then to swallow all of her screaming ecstasy in a barrage of kisses.

He needed her to know him, again.

Another foot stepped forward before he had control. It would not do for Hisana to be raped by some phantom. That would scar any psyche, and he wanted her to be whole and ready when they first met. He could protect her until she was ready for intimacy, and, more importantly, until she was able to see him.

His face swirled in her thoughts. That handsome, beautiful…familiar face looming over her. Whispering comforts as her body shook in despair. Calloused hands threading through her hair when he pulled her in close, eyes fluttering shut as he drifted into slumber. These images were too visceral to be fantasy. They had to be something more. Tender kisses, harsh words as they screamed at each other––another woman's name. His hands on the floor, cleaning the blood that she coughed out of her lungs.

A tear prickled in the corner of her eye. Inexplicably, she hoped that he did not see it. Fingers still plucked, but her mind raced, unconcerned with her pleasure. This man had become so much more important than a pathetic, half orgasm. He was the missing piece of her life's puzzle. "Please," she hissed. She was desperate for the fog in her mind to clear, and to reveal who this man was to her.

He came with searing kisses, gentle strokes, and millions of sakura blossoms dancing in the wind. There had been wishes for children, and the struggle with literacy. Her right hand had not worked properly, and holding the brush was too much some days. This man was the epicenter of an impossible life, of an existence when she believed that love solved all of your problems.

Her eyes snapped open. Fingers froze. "Oh, my God," she gasped shrilly.

Byakuya thought she had climaxed. The usual relaxation did not follow her exclamation; her body stayed tense for the briefest of moments. Then she sprang up, hips hinged and fingers still buried deep in her core. Thick black hair tangled around her head like a debauched halo.

"Byakuya," she called to him.

What?

The silence stretched between them. Dark brown eyes locked on his face, and her pink mouth gasped for air. He was the silhouette of a shadow, lost in the corner of the room, but it was him.

What?

No. That was not possible. He had been watching her for years without any contact. No hope. His precious wife had been lost to the humans. Her soul had found a home, but her memories were lost in the dark sky. He was watching her become the same woman he loved, but the rebirth was grander than anything he ever imagined.

She was a phoenix rising from the ashes.

The thin tip of her tongue flicked between her lips, just barely wetting them. She wanted to swallow, if only to ease the pressure in her throat. But she could not. "Byakuya," her voice was straggled. "Can you hear me?" Totally a stupid question, completely unromantic, but it forced him to answer her. Maybe it was not so stupid after all.

Kuchiki was not sure how he moved. One moment, he was hidden away and the next they were inches apart. Pale gray eyes peered at her. He was the quester, Jason, and she was his Golden Fleece. He did not move, but waited to see if she reacted. After years of futility, he had to be certain.

No words could describe the torrential emotion that crossed his angular face, but she could see the trepidation, and the jubilant hope in his sad eyes. Continuing on, staring at his smooth face would have been too much. She remembered him, but shew as still fifteen. Still shy and coming into her own, but her memories…they burned with something much more prurient than she expected.

"Oh my God! Byakuya!" she shrieked. Throwing her arms around his neck. Hisana literally tossed herself off the bed. "I remember you," she whispered into his ear.

Strong arms crushed her against his chest. "Hisana," he breathed against her neck. The shinigami pulled away, hands still clawing at her bare back. His breathing was ragged, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. He could feel his heart beat against her chest. Hisana untangled both of her hands, and cupped his cheek, her thumb stroking it soothingly. He was trembling, decades of loneliness and misery flooding his veins. It was too much to hope that she was serious, the she was clinging to him with a desperate tenderness. He did not think he could bare to lose her again.

"Look at me," her voice was raspy.

It was a struggle to open his eyes, but he pulled them apart. His dark gray eyes met her brown ones. Hisana licked her lip, flicking her pink tongue between her teeth. "I remember you,"

His voice croaked. "Hisana,"

"Sshh, it's okay," she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her face up to nestle in its crook. He still held her tightly, so she was suspended from him, only her legs touching the bed. "Byakuya, my Byakuya," she crooned softly. "I remember you,"

And it was true. She remembered this man who had irrevocably changed her soul. She could not remember much, but he was enough. She had loved him once, enough for her soul to still tingle when he was near. He still seemed partial to her. The tips of her fingers touched his cracked lips. "What the fuck happened?" the words escaped her mouth before she could even process them.

Byakuya visibly flinched, but Hisana's words kept tumbling from her mind. "I remember you, and I think I remember us. I do remember us. But what happened to me? I couldn't even write!"

Her intelligence was so ingrained in her that she could not imagine a life that she did not possess it. Or it had not been cultivated, perhaps. He pressed his forehead to her. "Hisana," he choked out. There was not even a good jumping off point in their story. She did not even grasp the basics of the Soul Society.

"Who was Rukia?"

He met her eyes, mind reeling. It would take hours to explain it all to her, but she needed to hear every detail: their marriage, her death. She abandoned Rukia and he adopted her. He sentenced her to die. Would she forgive him?

"You know what," her voice broke his thoughts. "I don't even care,"

Hisana grabbed his head, regardless of his antique hair pieces and pulled his lips to hers. He didn't even think to stop her as her smug lips pressed against him, nipping and bruising. She was inexperienced: teeth clanked and she bit too hard on his bottom lip.

He didn't give a rat's ass. She was young, and he was dead, but they were there, tongues dancing like sabers, bodies pressed together until it was almost impossible to tell where he ended and she began. Her sweat damped his own clothes, just touching his skin. Already, she was marking him. Those damn little fingers twined into his hair, jerking the kenseikan out. He heard the little ornaments rattle as they hit the floor. It would be almost impossible to find them, come light. Or if she ever let go of his head.

"Hm," she groaned in the back of her throat, tingling against his lips. The heat he let off was intoxicating, burning her skin. She was melting.

"Byakuya," she moaned his named. She wanted to touch every part of him, to assure herself that this was real, that he was real, and that he needed her to be real.

"Hisana!" Her father's voice echoed loudly in the small apartment. Both flinched, neither having heard the man come in. "What's going on?" His footsteps thundered down the hall. He had heard her maudlin sough, and was presumably coming to beat the shit out of whatever little cretin she had invited over.

The shinigami dropped her on the bed, and wheeled around at the intrusive sound. His hand grasp the hilt of his sword. The both stilled at the panic of being discovered. Byakuya pivoted, his face contorted in anguish. Immediately, Hisana knew.

She lunged for Byakuya. "Don't go!"

The shinigami disappeared in an instant. Hisana's solitude would comfort her father, and allow him to avoid this conversation. He faintly heard Reiko bellowing, Hisana shouting at him to get out of her room. She would be fine, the little woman could handle herself. On the off chance Reiko could see him, Kuchiki did not want to risk killing the man. He would if it meant Hisana was all his.


	5. Five

Chapter Five:

Something had changed Kobaru Kuchiki. He was still the charismatic but aloof accountant; he still frequented clubs and galas, always sporting a beauty on his arm. For a man who looked so terrifying, he was blatant with his promiscuity, flaunting men and women escorts, sometimes both.

He was coming to the parties less and less. Japan's elite slowly began to miss the new moneyed man––the face of the family. How could he keep his lucrative grasp on the world if he was not bribing anymore? His security team was was as loyal as ever. No one could manage to get a man on the inside; Shinji Mitari was too thorough in his background checks. Yes, no one knew what had happened to the Kuchiki mogul, and speculation was rampant.

"Anything interesting in the paper this morning, Kuchiki-sama?" Aoi Naramura asked with a pleasant smile.

"Thanks you, Naramura," Kobaru took the coffee his manservant had prepared. Naramura dutifully followed him to the mortal world all those years ago. He had proven to be a dependable employee countless times. He, along with Mitari, handpicked the entire staff. They and a select few, were aware of the Kuchiki family secret.

"Another middle eastern government has crumbled. The Americans squabble amongst themselves. Ai Sakura is giving a benefit concert this Friday," he flipped the page.

No need to mention the article about him, and his phantom cousin. The new theory was that Byakuya Kuchiki did not exist, but was a well-positioned specter. More speculation meant more money. The whole family might have been a sham. Kobaru was the only to ever make a public appearance, and even he had suddenly withdrawn. Perhaps he was ashamed that the world had caught on to his scam, or had some terrible yakuza threat made the family hole up behind their walls and plan revenge?

"Nothing interesting at all," he set the coffee down on the desk.

"You're the only bastard who would think that was boring," Kobaru glanced up from his paper as his lover closed the door to the stairs. "To anyone else, it's a catastrophe,"

"Are you jealous that I couldn't get you tickets to see her?"

It was too easy to tease the twenty year old. Caramel hair was flipped out of light brown eyes as Daichi Tamagi flopped onto the couch, and that pretty little mouth pulled back to show snarling canines. "That's not funny, asshole," he rolled his eyes. "Fallen governments, western greed I can handle. But a pop sensation who makes my ears bleed? That's a catastrophe,"

"Don't we seem to be in fine form, this morning?" Kobaru pushed back away from his desk as Naramura deftly left the room. It was always best to give the men some privacy in the morning. Monogamy did not seem to satiate Kobaru's sex drive.

"I barely slept last night," Dai archly reminded him. Grabbing the television remote, he switched it to the news. His eyes trained on the rolling band, reading that morning's stocks. There was a political summit next week, and diplomats were already pouring in. "You seemed to feel the need to wring twelves days of sex out of my body,"

Kobaru slipped his arms around his lover's thin neck. "I needed to give you something to remember me by, when the blinding lights of politics entice you,"

Dai snorted. "Like I could ever forget you. You're going to be there, and we both know it." He snorted as Kobaru kissed his neck. "And, even if I did somehow manage to, you'd just barge into the forum and drag me back here to fuck some more,"

"I'm voracious," the Kuchiki lord chuckled. "That can't be helped,"

Dai Tamagi pulled away from his lover. "Stop that. I just came to down to say good morning and grab a muffin from Naramura. I've got to be at the office early,"

Tamagi was a translator; at five his family learned that he had a flare for language after vacationing in Bali. It took Dai days to grasp the basics of Indonesian. Then it was Spanish, Chinese, French. He still had to use his fingers to count, so any job involving math was out of the question. He could support himself as a translator, even if it meant taking out contract jobs like the summit. He could handle being a political lackey for a few weeks. It gave him a chance to rub elbows with the elite of the world, find out if there were any plans that might jeopardize the Kuchiki interests. Though he had no interest in their money, Kobaru meant something to him and he would do what he could to help him.

"I don't see why you couldn't just act as my translator," Kobaru's thick fingers pulled at Dai's tie. "I'll be there for most of the week,"

Dai slapped his hand away. "Stop that. We've been over this. Just because we are sleeping together does not mean that you get to pay for everything. I am perfectly capable of providing for myself."

"I never said you couldn't, Dai. Don't twist my words," Kobara chuckled as he pulled away. "I just know that you won't mistranslate and make me look like a fool. I can't trust that anyone else will be as good as you,"

"Sweet talking me into sex won't work," Dai got off the couch and immediately straightened his tie.

He got a sardonic smirk. "I can try,"

"Keep trying. Ambassador Sobimaru is waiting for me," he gave his lover a quick peck. "I'm not sure how late I'll be tonight. There is a good chance that I'll just go back to my own place,"

"Daichi," Kobaru's voice was icy cold, sending shivers up his back. The smaller man looked over his shoulder to meet the demanding Kuchiki stare. It froze him in his place, "You will come back here. Nowhere else. Do you understand?"

"Excuse me?"

"You will come back here tonight, or I will come get you," the Kuchiki lord repeated. Pulling a cigarette up to his lips, he flicked the silver lighter open. "I mean it," he finished after a moment of silence.

Dai waved his hand in front of his face, though no smoke was anywhere near him. "You don't get to tell me what to do," he snapped. Which meant that he would be back. A Kuchiki always got what he wanted.

*****BH*****

"Did you hear?"

"Depends. A lot has been happening recently."

Beady eyes flickered around, searching the shadows to see if anyone was listening. They were unseated members of the Sixth Division, but even they occasionally discussed private matters. This was not one of them, but was rather pure gossip. Hey; it was interesting, and it was a slow work day. "I'm talking about Seventh Seat Rekka Fujimika,"

"That pretty boy?" Akihito snorted. He was cleaning the halls of the main office with Rikichi and Suoh. The seats were having a formal meeting in Captain Kuchiki's office, something about new policies. Whatever it was meant more work for them, so the unranked squad members were enjoying their last lackadaisical moments.

"What of him?" Rikichi asked. No one was overly impressed with the feminine seat. Most found him trifling.

"He's got a crush on Lady Rukia Kuchiki," Suoh whispered. He kept scrubbing the wall, wanting it to be sparkling. The Kuchiki family was elegant, and Captain Kuchiki ran his squad dignifiedly as well. He only accepted exemplarity, "That's why he is hanging around the Captain's office all day,"

"What?" Rikichi dropped the broom handle. It clattered loudly on the floor. There was no way; it just was not possible. Rukia would never betray Renji that way. Would she?

"No way," Akihito waved his hand dismissively. "He's a kiss ass. Trying to do all of Captain Kuchiki's work so he can move up the ranks. Or get some noble lord kudos. That doesn't mean he likes Lady Rukia,"

"Think about it. Who comes to see Captain Kuchiki almost every day? Who does he meet for lunch? Fujimika seems to always be around just when Lady Rukia is. That can't be a coincidence. And get this! I saw him bow to her, and kiss her hand! Just yesterday, in the courtyard," Suoh persisted. He had been giving this quite a bit of thinking, and his conclusion was alarming. He had always hoped that Lieutenant Abarai would get the guts up to ask her out, before something like this happened.

"You know," Akihito thoughtfully tapped his chin, "I saw him escorting back to the Kuchiki manor the other day, when Captain Kuchiki was Hollow hunting. I just thought it was a noble thing. You know, like manners or something,"

"Maybe they are courting," Rikichi whispered, his face growing paler. "It sure seems like they are,"

"The captain has not been going to earth as much, recently. Maybe he has been busy arranging their marriage!" Akihito suggested brightly.

"What?!"Rikichi all but screamed. His fellows turned to look at his cherry red face, both completely confused by his reaction. It was not like he had anything personal at stake in Rukia Kuchiki's love life. Besides, all of this was speculation and time-wasting gossip.

"Calm down, Rikichi," Suoh lifted the broom off the floor. "It's no big deal,"

Rikichi shook his head slowly. "No," it just could not be. There was no way. He turned on his heel. "I have to find the lieutenant," he flashed away quickly.

His friends stared down the suddenly empty hallway. "Do you think he realizes that Lieutenant Abarai is in a meeting with the seventh seat?" Akihito finally asked.

"Probably hasn't figured that out yet," Suoh shook his head. "Dumb ass,"

*****BH*****

"Did you see Taoka today?" Dai pulled at the know in his tie. It was almost midnight. He had just gotten back to Kuchiki Tower, after receiving no less than four calls from Kobaru asking where the hell he was. He just wanted to shower, and go to sleep. His lover had other ideas.

"I did," Kobaru's voice was rough. Taking a drag off his Dunhill, he said, "He was cozying up with Yamada Hishiro,"

Dai nodded. "I was with the ambassador today, so they only exchanged pleasantries. Taoka did say he looked forward to seeing Sobimaru in the future, though. But I don't think he recognized me,"

"Talk about your small favors," Kobaru sighed as his lover shimmied out of his pants. It was a beautiful show. At least, he would not have to worry about the alleged crime lord targeting Dai.

"I'll stay close to him all week," said lover was promising. He stretched, popping the vertebrae between his shoulder blades. "Maybe I can figure out what he is up to,"

The cigarette was stubbed viciously. "Like hell you will!" the Kuchiki snarled. Dai looked over his shoulder, surprised by his menacing tone.

"I am in the perfect position to," he argued. Flipping on the bathroom light, he continued, "He would ever suspect me. Besides, you need to know why he came after Hayate,"

Until very recently, Hayate had been the family lawyer. He was absolutely brilliant at securing building permits, finding loopholes in exportation laws, and deflection. He was every millionaire's dream. Last week, he had suddenly come down with a case of the threats. Though that was nothing new, his wife had drawn the line when the family dog had it's throat slit. They were rich, and Jamaica was beautiful. She had her way and the family was moving, a nice severance package in hand.

He still needed a new lawyer.

"Let me handle that," Kobaru kicked the sheets away to follow Dai. "Don't put yourself in danger over that scumbag,"

"It is safer if I probe," Dai closed the shower door before Kobaru could slip in. One night without rigorous sex; was that too much to ask? He had a long, long twelve days ahead of him.

"Except that Taoka would kill you without a second thought," which was true, but Dai tried to ignore that. He let the scalding water burn its way into his skin, where the heat massaged his tense shoulders.

Kobaru's thick arms encircled his waist. Dai leaned against him, letting the water stream over their bodies. "I am going to do this, and you can't stop me. If Taoka wants into Hong Kong, he's going to have to go through Sobimaru. I speak Chinese, and let's face it: I'm broke. I'm twenty-two and broke. Taoka will think he can buy me, and that I will be too naive to betray him. I am the perfect inside man,"

"Don't say that," Kobaru hissed. "I forbid it. I will lock you in this tower for the rest of your life if you go near Taoka again,"

"He'll target you if he thinks you are on to him," Dai reminded.

"Let him. I'll kill him if need be,"

*****BH*****

"Listen, you pompous little shit!" Renji threw Fujimika against the wall, lifting him up. His tiptoes barely touched the ground.

"Lieutenant, please!" Rekka struggled.

"Stay away from Rukia Kuchiki," Renji jerked his face close. "Got it?"

"No, Lieutenant!" Rekka shook his head. "You don't understand!" Tears squeezed out of the corners of his eyes. His ugly face scrunched up, and he willed the older man to listen to him.

"I've got a pretty good picture!" Thanks to Rikichi, he was able to figure out what the little slimeball was doing. Cozying up to the Kuchiki heiress was a great foothold into the noble house. Like hell he was going to let that happen. "So I am going to say it again: stay away from Rukia Kuchiki. Stay away from the entire Kuchiki family,"

"Renji!" Rukia shouted. She was close behind him, utterly appalled at what she was seeing. He could sense her brother was close as well. They usually ate lunch together, and that was how Renji was able to find Rekka Fujimika so easily. The predictable seventh seat had been hovering the corner of the hallway, papers in hand. He had the perfect excuse to borrow a moment of Captain Kuchiki's time, and to give Rukia a debonair smile.

"You need to walk away, Rukia," Renji locked eyes with the Fujimika boy. "You don't want to see this,"

"Put him down!" she threw something at him, but it clattered against the wall. It was her shoe. "You're going to kill him!"

A death this quick would have been too good for Fujimika. The lieutenant of Squad Six had no intention of killing the noble. Roughing him would send a better message to the world: Rukia Kuchiki was not to be a pawn in any scheme.

"Renji," it was his captain's calm but cold voice. It still sent shivers down his spine; he had not forgotten the near death experience he had been dealt at Kuchiki's hand. There were still days when he was sure that he was going to be killed for annoying the clan leader. "What is going on?"

"Captain Kuchiki!" Rekka's struggle renewed earnestly. "Please, Lord Byakuya! Help me!"

Renji shoved him again. "Address him as your captain!" he snapped.

Rukia grabbed ahold of his arm and pulled. She was strong, but she barely budged him. Renji tightened his grip on Fujimika's robes, until his fingers were white and bloodless, numb from his rage. "Get out of here, Rukia!"

"Lady Rukia!" Fujimika reached for the girl.

Instinctively, Renji grabbed his wrist and twisted it viciously. He was not allowed to touch Rukia. There was a sickening snap, a stretched moment of silence and then Rekka Fujimika was screaming in agony. Renji had broken his wrist.

"Renji," Captain Kuchiki spoke again. "Drop him,"

The boy fell to the ground with an unceremonious thump. Immediately, Rukia was at his side, pushing him up. "Stay still," she whispered softly. "Help is coming." Her gaze turned to Renji, and her eyes were blazing purple fury. God, she looked beautiful. "What is your problem, Renji? You almost killed him,"

The screaming had drawn a small crowd. They gathered around, whispering. Just what had made the lieutenant finally snap? Only a few had heard the rumor of the courtship, but it was spreading like wildfire. It looked like Renji Abarai was not going down without a fight. Most cheered on the brazen lieutenant, and many of the female squad members gossips about star-crossed lovers.

"His family sent him to worm his way into the Kuchiki household," Renji said stiffly. "They intend for his sister to marry your brother,"

"What?" Rukia shrieked. She jerked away from Rekka, and he dropped against the wall again. Weakling.

"That's why he went through the motions of courting you," Renji grimaced over the world. "And why he keeps inviting Captain Kuchiki home. His sister was supposed to seduce him,"

Rukia looked at her brother, her face pale. Byakuya Kuchiki was just as stunned by this revelation. His own gray eyes were much wider than normal, and his grip on Senbonzakura had loosened. "Is it true?" she turned on Rekka.

"Yes," the boy grunted out. "I was supposed to convince you that the match was a good idea,"

"I would never––"

"They thought you might," he interrupted her. Wiping the spit from his mouth, the timid act all but vanished. He met their furious stares unflinchingly. "But it doesn't matter now. It was all for nothing,"

"Has your family given up this futile pursuit?" Kuchiki finally found his voice. Thankfully, it was even and steady. He sounded as detached as ever. "They should have known that it would never come to fruition,"

"It has, Captain Kuchiki," Fujimika chuckled sardonically. "Your elders have agreed to an arranged marriage,"

Rukia gasped and even Renji balked. It was a bold move that they had not expected. They quickly looked to their leader, who appeared unfazed. "My relatives can agree to it as much as they would like. I am the one who has the ultimate say so,"

"You do," agreed Fujimika. "But Noemi is lovely. Both parties are confident that you will fall in love with her,"

With Hisana in the world of the living, Kuchiki was skeptical. Even if his beloved wife had not returned to him, it seemed impossible that this Noemi Fujimika would hold a candle to Hisana Kuchiki. Now that Hisana was getting her memories back…this girl had absolutely no chance of bewitching him. "We'll see," was Kuchiki's crisp answer.

The entire squad had heard that tone before. It was the one reserved for when Kuchiki was especially pissed. Rekka did not even hide his apprehension. "You will have to get used to the idea, Captain Kuchiki. Our families are having dinner tonight,"

His blood stilled. What? He had not heard a whisper from his staff about a formal dinner. Who would dare betray him, especially in favor of the elders or another clan? "Until then," he tried not to show how perturbed he was, "You are dismissed from my squad. Get out, now,"

They watched as Rekka Fujimika scurried away. He was a decent shinigami, and there was a good chance that another squad would take him on as an unseated member. No one dared ask the captain what he planned to do about this dinner. They would stand behind him, however. They were loyal, and would do whatever they could to help.

"Good work, Abarai," Kuchiki nodded to his lieutenant.

Abarai nodded back. "Always, sir,"

"Did you suspect that Rekka was plotting something, Brother?" Rukia asked as they started to walk out of the barracks. The men were whispering behind the, but she could not make out what they were saying. Some of the women seemed disappointed, she noticed.

"I did not," her brother confessed. "I thought his feelings for you to be genuine, but not returned"

Rukia flushed. She was not considered a beauty worth pursuing, and the thought of another lord taking interest in her had been a heady revelation. She would never admit it, but she enjoyed his attentions. He was the perfect gentleman: kissing her hand, walking her home at night, and once he had brought her flowers. Rekka Fujimika was everything she had wanted, but he had not made her heart beat fast or her palms sweat.

"It was," she admitted.

"He does not possess the tenacity, nor the bravery that you prefer," her brother kept speaking. Rukia flushed, highly uncomfortable with the direction of their conversation. Not once did they discuss romance or love. Not even when they spoke of Hisana, though those occasions were very rare. "At least Abarai was willing to stand up for you,"

"Yes, Renji––" Rukia stopped when her brain processed just what her brother was saying.

Byakuya looked down at her. "Yes, Rukia. Renji,"

And then he walked away, leaving the two star-crossed lovers to gape at him.

**A/N: I never know how far to go with stories like this, especially when writing OCs. I hate them, but they are an essential part of the story (especially since Rukia and Byakuya cannot be the only two Kuchikis). If you have concerns, raise them now or else they will not be addressed. Also, future chapters will have graphic content, with either heterosexual or homosexual pairings. This is the only warning that will be given. **


	6. Six

Chapter Six:

If he had thought that there was an understanding between them, he was mistaken. It would be absurd to assume that life would revert to as it had been during their marriage, but with her slowly reforming memories, he had hoped that there was some semblance of monogamy betwixt them. At sixteen, her hormones had other ideas.

In her defense, he had been gone a long time-almost seven months. After her father had interrupted them, she had been grounded to her tiny apartment. Reassured by her memories, he thought that his presence as not required, that she would not fall prey to the attentions of others.

Byakuya had just minutes to spare. The work day had ended, and he was due back at the manor for dinner at seven sharp. The Fujimika family was coming over for a private dinner; his great uncle thought the youngest daughter would make a fine Kuchiki lady. She was reported to be a soft spoken and gentle girl, barely thirty years old-an infant in his eyes. He heard members of his squad whispering when they thought he could not hear. Yes, the woman was beautiful.

He needed to see her before the dinner, to be reminded of what was at stake. He would resist it all for her sake, but Byakuya just needed to hear her voice. It would affirm his resolve. By now, he was attuned to her. She was not in her tiny apartment, high above the clouds, but somewhere outdoors and spacious. Sometimes it seemed like she tried to lose herself in the throng of mortals on purpose. Hisana had always liked to present him with a challenge.

"Sani," a boy laughed in the distance as he neared her.

The park was nearly empty. Mothers held tightly to their children, dragging them along the cement sidewalks. It was time to get home and put supper on the table. Teenagers lounged indolently on the swings, laughing at the curfews of the elementary students, who ran to their parents' beckons. She had always been cautious, and would not linger long as the dusk fell. Inuzuri had sharpened her survival skills, and she knew better than to loiter after dark.

Hisana was at the edge of the park, near the ambling stream. To him it smelled of pollution; she seemed more fascinated by the geese. A boy sat next to her, far too close to be proper.

"There goes a bat," he nudged her with his shoulder.

Her eyes followed his pointing finger. A gray bat flapped its wings as it dipped its head below the water. As quickly as it fell, it climbed back into the sky, chomping on the bug in its mouth. Hisana grinned. "That one didn't drown,"

That one? How many had they been watching? More importantly, how long at they been there? The boy grinned. "Thank goodness," and he turned to look at her. The sun was just starting to set, so the sky was filled with deep reds and light oranges. She did not take her eyes off the stream for a long time, but once his stare became too heavy, she met his gaze.

"Is there something on my face?" she teased him.

"Beauty's on your face," the boy's voice dropped an octave.

Byakuya startled. This boy was trying to seduce her, but his words were fraught with familiarity. To coin a phrase of Renji's, he sounded...lame. Cheesy, might be a more appropriate adjective. The shinigami expected Hisana to laugh in his face. Had Byakuya attempted to court with such trite, she would have turned him down.

That was his Hisana. This Hisana flushed, and lowered her eyes, but smiled smugly. The girl actually believed his praise, thought it was Shakespearean. "Gai," she bit her lower lip. "You're being mean,"

This Gai brushed a tendril of black hair away from her face. "I'm serious," he told her softly. "You are beautiful,"

They were kissing. One moment, Hisana was looking at Gai through her lashes, acting the part of the demure maid, and the next, their lips were tentatively touching. Brushing against each other, both trying to figure out what was supposed to happen. Hisana leaned forward, pressing her weight into the kiss and moved her lips. Gai remained immobile originally, stunned the girl's boldness. Eventually, he felt her rhythm and pressed back, his hand on her shoulder to stabilize himself.

Hardly romantic.

Anger flooded his system and Kuchiki saw red. How dare this boy move in on Hisana, try to claim that which belonged to another! He would kill the runt, rip his arms off and stab out his eyes. No one was allowed to even think of her in that light. Kuchiki let loose his spiritual pressure, and grasped Senbonzakura. One swift jab, and the blade would pierce his heart. Then, Byakuya would throw Hisana over his shoulder and cart her off to the Soul Society, elders and Fujimikas be damned. If she would not behave in the mortal world, she would in his.

Hisana's eyes flew open. Unlike the blissfully ignorant Gai, she felt Byakuya's fury. Still kissing Gai, she locked eyes with the Captain and froze. Her eyes screamed at him to stop, to relax his hold on the zanpakuto. Those eyes pled that he stay his hand. She would send him away if he would give her five more minutes. Gai did not deserve whatever brutal punishment the captain felt was warranted.

Hisana pulled away, her cheeks rosy pink. Gai panted heavily, and the lackadaisical smile on his face enraged Kuhicki. He had no right to be so happy with death was immanent. "It's late," she whispered with a chuckle, "And I hate to be a tease, but my dad will kill me if I'm home late again,"

Again? What did she mean again? Just how much time had she spent with this boy, and how much did she want to––not that Kuchiki wanted an answer. She seemed far too comfortable with him, and they were obviously set in a routine. There was always the possibility that she would reject Kuchiki in favor of another suitor, an idea he had never conceived until this very moment. In the Seireitei, he was the pinnacle, but in this mortal realm, there was the absurd sliver of chance that someone could curry her favor better than he. His stomach dropped to the ground in fear.

Gai laughed as well. "No sweat. He's already told me that your grades have to stay up, or else we can't go to the Winter Formal together,"

They had social outings planned. That was a terrible sign of officialness. They were courting.

"Sounds like something the old coot would say," Hisana muttered in her gravelly voice. She glanced crossly over Gai's shoulder at Byakuya, and the shinigami knew she blamed him in part for Reiko's sudden distrust of boys.

"Don't be hard on him, Sani," Gai pulled her to her feet. "He's your dad, and is allowed to be protective,"

Damn straight. It was about time Reiko took an active offense against any male that was of age. Kuchiki could not be present twenty-four-seven, no matter how much he would like to be. It was high time her father perform his patronly duties and keep her secluded in her bedroom.

"He's suffocating," she argued. "There's a difference,"

Gai grinned but let her have moment of frustrated sulking. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Nah," the girl glanced over her shoulder, at the tall buildings the dotted the sky. "It's only a few blocks away. I should be good,"

"If you say so," Gai leaned in for a quick peck. "See you at school tomorrow,"

"Unless I skip,"

"Like that will ever happen," Gai called over his shoulder as he waved. "Night, Sani!"

Hisana waved back. "Goodnight!" The moment Gai disappeared, the levity evaporated and Hisana snapped waspishly. "Don't give me that look,"

"Who was that?" he tried to keep his voice even. No reason to let know how utterly perturbed he was, and that his hands were clenched in fury beneath his haori. He could easily find the boy and rip his lecherous hands off before killing him. No need to alert Hisana to his fate.

"His name is Gai," she looked just as pissed. "Not that it is any of your business, but he is a friend from school,"

"I was unaware he mere friends engaged in such romance,"

She flinched, caught in her lie. "You call that romance? I've had more intense make-out sessions with my hand!" she snapped acerbically. Byakuya balked and she shook her head, cheeks flaming in embarrassment. She shouldn't have said that. Now she looked like an idiot. "He's a cute friend," she amended.

Byakuya stared at the little woman, who glared back just as fiercely. She was undeterred by his icy stare. "We kissed. So what?" she hotly snapped. "I like Gai, and he likes me. He talks to me, walks me home after class. He's nice,"

It was startling. Kuchiki swallowed, "Hisana–––"

"Don't!" she shrieked. "Don't say my name like that!" Hisana jerked away from him, arms out in front of her protectively.

"Like what, Hisana?" he took a step forward, and Hisana turned an edible shade of rouge. She tucked her longer hair behind her ear and glanced surreptitiously around the woods. No one could see him, just a pretty girl muttering to herself and stepping away from nothing.

"Like you're drowning, and I'm your life preserver," she whispered, fingers curling in front of her mouth. "You don't have any right to talk to me like that after what happened." She could not look at him, and refused to let him know just how much he had hurt her.

"As I recall, you asked for me," his voice was soft, but Hisana saw the salacious triumph in his eyes.

"Yes," her voice was far too breathy for her liking, but she was resolved in her fury. "And then you left me!"

"Your father––"

"Not my dad!" she shouted. "You left without so much as a goodbye! And then you had the nerve to be gone for months! Seven fucking months! Do you have any idea how you made me feel? How used up and trashy I thought I was? You took my pleasure and vanished! And I had to live with that!"

"I am sorry," he said simply. How sorry he was, indeed. Kuchiki had left their escapade jubilant. His lost wife was slowly returning to him. Not only had she called for him, she yearned for him in ways he had not expected. She was open to the ludicrous idea of _them_, and the hope had been enough to sate him for several months. He had not doubted her love, but she had doubted his.

"I can't..." she reached for his hand and then jerked away. "I can't do this." She threw her hands up. "You can't pop in and out of my life, and expect me to be okay with it! This is the first actual conversation that I have had with you in sixteen years! I don't know anything about you besides your name!"

"What do you want me to say" he asked her. He looked around her, at the trees that were blanketed in frost, and the wind that blew her dark hair. He would try to give her what she wanted.

"Hello, maybe? I don't know," she turned her back on him desperate to look at anything but his disconsolate face. "I just want you to be here, to talk to me. I…I remember what we used to be," she whispered, "But that isn't who we are now..."

She ran her hands through her hair, and grabbed at her skull. "You know, I think I want that––that I want to be as close as we once were. I want to know you and fall in love again, but I can't do that on shoddy memories and half-baked dreams! I need something more concrete and tangible, not just some guy that watches me sleep!"

She reeled on him, eyes wide with fiery alarm. "That's creepy as hell! Stalkerish! I don't want that!"

He swallowed, hands stilled at his sides. It would not do to touch her-even in comfort, if it were to scare her away. Obviously, she felt uncomfortable in his presence; he was still a stranger to her. "What do you want, Hisana?"

"A boyfriend!"

That certainly was not what he expected. Black hair flew wildly around her hair as she shouted, uncaring who turned their heads to watch. No one could see him, but they listened to her scream at nothingness. And she did not care.

"I want someone to talk to, and to hold my hand! Someone who will walk me home at night, or who I can call when I have news! I want to get to know you, fall in love with you, live happily ever after! I am sixteen and stupid, I have no idea what ever lasting love is, but I want to find out! Maybe I want to love you because you like me and I don't have to worry about being rejected! I don't know!

"But I want to try to find out!"

"I am so sorry,"

He sounded utterly broken, like she had shattered his soul and then stomped on the pieces. Hisana flinched but refused to recant. It needed to be said. This man––this Byakuya was still relatively unknown. It had been a long time since they were married, so long that she was not actually sure how much time had passed, but that period was enough to drastically change a person. If she was so different, reasonably he had changed too.

"Look, I want this to work out. I really do," she tried to sound reassuring. "But in order for it to, you have to be an active participant. No more popping in and out every few months, or vanishing when I talk to you. Okay? It has to be more of this," she gestured frenetically between them.

"As you wish," he acquiesced. He knew that she was correct: any relationship worth it's metal could not be sustained with observance and no interaction. But interaction meant vulnerability, and Kuchiki had forgotten how terrifying rejection was. Now that Hisana demanded his presence her life as something more than a voyeuristic shadow, he faced the preposterous possibility that he might _lose_––that another would win her affection. In another life, the very notion was farcical, but in her world, the rules were different. It was feasible, though not probable, that this Gai could woo her away. Kuchiki could not handle it if another took her away, if he lost her again. Especially if she was in the arms of another.

Hisana blinked. "Really?" that was easy.

Her blatant surprise made him smirk. Much of her memory stayed locked away if she forgot how her every whim had been obeyed. "Of course,"

"Oh, wow," she flushed. The hair that had blown boisterously in the wind was a rat's nest, and Hisana soothed herself by combing her small fingers through it, and twisting it to the side in hopes of taming it. Her face was cherry red, and she tried to look anywhere but him. The bold little maid had been replaced by the naive virgin, and she struggled with what to say next. "So...hi?"

He could not help the slight smirk that danced at the corners of his mouth. "Hisana," he watched her tense and then shiver when he said her name. "Relax,"

"I don't know what to say," she admitted. This was not her first stupor, so Byakuya was very aware that her mind was overanalyzing the scenario. "Hi?" she tried again.

He stepped towards her. Their chests were almost touching, as he stared down at her. He forgot how small she was––had always been. She swallowed heavily. "Hello," his voice was more rough than usual. "My name is Byakuya Kuchiki,"

"Hisana Reiko," she managed to get out.

*****BH*****

"Tell me about your life," she leaned against the large sofa. School had just let out, and she had trekked home quickly, blowing off Gai and Miyako with excuses of homework. He had promised to meet her, so that they could spend a few hours talking before Reiko came home.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything,"

He was the Captain of Sixth Division, a high lord among the souls. Most souls were tedious, and preferred to define the great Kuchiki clan in terms of wealth and influence. They sought his favor in hopes of bettering their own lives. He had a sister, who was seeing his lieutenant. Renji Abarai was a fool, simply put, but he was tenacious and cared deeply for Rukia. She was the only family that he was close to: his parents had passed on long ago, and his grandfather was killed in battle. His grandmother was withdrawn, still mourning the loss of her husband and son. He had an uncle who helped manage the estate while he was performing his duties as captain. The uncle had several children as well, lesser Kuchikis who were useful bargaining chips in deal brokerage. Misa was the cousin closest to Byakuya, but she had married another lord so he rarely saw her.

"Tell me about Rukia," she ordered next. She dipped a yellowed banana into her black tea, that she had sweetened with cinnamon. "What is your sister like?"

His sister? He chuckled softly, and watched Hisana smile. She always smiled when he was happy. "She is very much the opposite of you," he told her. Rukia was headstrong, and barreled thoughtlessly into situations. She was fearless and an unstoppable force, but inconsiderate of others. She was a true Kuchiki. That made Hisana's grin widen. She liked the idea of an indomitable Kuchiki scion.

"And is that different from me?" she asked.

She sounded perturbed that he did not think her brave or headstrong. He saw it in her face; she tried to hide it but he knew her intimately still. "Yes," he told her honestly. Hisana was never brave. She was cautious and thoughtful, considering every option before deciding. Unlike Rukia who pushed heedlessly into danger, Hisana was calculating, resilient and downtempoed. They were opposite ends of the spectrum.

Not that she wanted to hear any of that at sixteen.

*****BH*****

"We still have the loose ends to tie up," Kobaru look a drag off his cigarette. It had been one of those days, and though it was still early, he was sure that he would be nursing a whisky sour by the end of the day.

His cousin sat across from him, donning full gigai. "We still do not know what Taoka hoped to accomplish?"

"I am not entirely sure it was Taoka. We've never had an issue with him before. My gut says it is a business rival looking to stir up trouble, and letting Taoka take the fall for it,"

Interesting. The mortal side of the business was getting more cutthroat and time consuming than he ever anticipated. Kobaru was excellent at handling the daily affairs, but Byakuya Kuchiki enjoyed consulting on extraordinary issues. It broke up the monotony of the Seireitei. There was little to gain from threatening a Kuchiki. They had withstood countless assaults and certainly would not cave to a mere mortal. "Handle it as you see fit," he trusted Kobaru completely. "As for lawyers, did Hayate not refer anyone to us? Or, better yet, why have you not found a replacement? Our resources are unlimited,"

"Finding someone as scrupulous as you demand takes time," reminded the lesser Kuchiki. "Plus, it must be someone skilled at law, not just a paper pusher. And, we need this person to be discreet as well as trustworthy, lest he need to be brought into the fold." Saying that Hayate left not recommendations was pointless. The man had fled, tail between his legs and had not returned a single call or email. He would not condemn another man to such harassment.

"I know of one man," Byakuya confessed, swirling his bourbon on the rocks. "But I thought him to be a last resort,"

"We're quickly reaching that point," Kobaru gestured expansively. "The lobbyists are hounding the capitol, and we are quickly falling behind the competition. People are starting to doubt us,"

Byakuya sighed. "Get Yahiko Reiko on the phone. Tell him that we will meet him in three hours,"

Naramura immediately had his cell by his ear. "Shall I use your name, Lord Byakuya?"

It was a rash, split-second decision. "Yes,"

Naramura made sure that this meeting was strictly confidential. No one was to know of the machinations of the illusive Kuchiki clan. So the man offered to meet them at his home, rather than his office. Less people who would see meant a reduced risk of an information leak. "I like the idea of a incorruptible lawyer out of town," Kobaru said from the opposite limo seat. "He's an unknown face, almost untouchable, but still close enough to act if we need him,"

Byakuya simply nodded, and tired to convince himself that the butterflies in his stomach came from the car, not nerves.

Reiko had aged well since that fateful day. His dark hair was still cut short, with a respectable amount of silver. His glasses were a bit thicker, but his face was still young and kind. The apartment was in a good neighborhood and well furnished. He had given Hisana a good and happy life here, though not the luxurious one Kuchiki could have provided.

"Welcome," the soft spoken man bowed. "Please, come in,"

"Thank you," Kobaru was the first in. Naramura, Mitari, and Yamato quickly filed in. Reiko started when they began to search the room. "Please excuse my mean. We just need to check for bugs,"

"Oh," Reiko frowned. "Of course,"

"All clear, sirs," Naramura declared.

Kobaru nodded and Reiko seemed to relax. "Please, sit down," he gestured to his living room.

"Again, thank you," Kobaru let Byakuya sit first. "As my secretary said, my name is Kobaru Kuchiki. This is my cousin, Byakuya Kuchiki,"

Reiko kept up with the papers. His pupils dilated at the name Kuchiki, and he physically balked upon hearing Byakuya's name. So the man was more than a rumor. "It is an honor to meet with both of you," he said sincerely. "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

Kobaru glanced at Byakuya, but the taciturn man remained just that. "We recently lost our fmaily and business lawyer," Kobaru spoke up. "We are looking for someone to replace him,"

This could not be where he thought it was going. "How can I help you?" he repeated, determined to say no. They would want him to move, ask him to sign his soul away.

"We are very careful with who employ, Mr. Reiko. We only want men of high moral character to work with us. During our very exhaustive searches, your name kept coming up,"

"I have not had any experience with multimillion companies. Or families," he amended. "Surely there are those who are better qualified candidates,"

"Qualifications can be learned," Byakuya interjected smoothly. "Morality cannot. In that requirement, we are resolute,"

"You are based in Tokyo. I would have to uproot my daughter during her final year of high school to relocate," the argument sounded weak, but Byakuya knew that Hisana's education was paramount in Reiko's life.

"We like you being far away. You are harder to corrupt. We want this to be off the books as much as possible, so we would require that either all records mentioning the nam Kuchiki would be kept here in your home. Or, we are willing to set your office up with a sate of the art security system, as well as hire an onsite security team. Additionally, we would pay for two paralegals to be assigned to you to help manage the increased workload. You are a partner in the firm, yes?"

Kobaru knew the answer before he asked. The background check on Yahiko Reiko was painfully thorough.

"That stupid, pigheaded, son of a bitch!" The door slammed open. All of the men jumped at the sudden vitriolic explosion and Mitari pulled his gun. "I swear, I'm going to fucking kill him!" Hisana burst like a tidal wave into the apartment, red faced in fury.

"Preach it, sister!" a gangly brunette followed in her shadow, hands tossed into the air.

Mitari quickly stuffed the gun back into its holster, his eyes with surprise. Hell, they had were thrown off kilter.

Hisana threw her bag onto the counter. "I hate him!"

The phone in her hand buzzed maniacally, and a familiar, angry song began. Her friend's eyebrows rose as Hisana stabbed the screen with her thumb, and jerked it up to her ear. "I am not talking to you, you assbag!"

"Did he really just call you?" her friend shouted in stunned angst. "Give me the phone! I am going to scream his fucking ear off!"

"Hisana!" Reiko leapt to his feet in alarm, papers flying in the air. Behind thick glasses, his eyes had the same tumultuousness as his daughter's. She may have looked like Ismani, but her personality mirrored Reiko's. His guests could only watch in unabashed shock as the petite girl raved. His daughter's face was contorted like a Picasso and a virulent red.

Both girls whirled, faces wide and mouths open. Oops. "Sani," her friend was the first to gain her wits. "I didn't realize that your dad had clients visit your house,"

She could only stare at Byakuya. "Me either," she managed to squeak out. Oh shit, her worlds were quickly colliding. Did Dad know about Byakuya? Like know everything?

"What happened?" Reiko thunderously demanded. Dark eyes flashed, but he did not reprimand her for her language. There were bigger problems, and he was sure that it was warranted.

"It was Gai!" she seethed. The words were barely able to slip past bared teeth. Looking around Dad at his visitors, she explained. "My ex-boyfriend. He punched Himura in the face!"

"We think that he broke his nose!" Miyako, Hisana's best friend, tacked on.

"And they were supposed to go to prom together!" Hisana motioned to Miyako and the absent but apparently male Himura.

Miyako gasped, and her big eyes watered at the thought of missing prom. "Prom!" she echoed with a stomp of her foot.

"He did what?" he had always found Gai to be pleasant and sincere, not prone to violence. Something serious must have provoked him, and Reiko was seeing red. "What did Himura do?"

Hisana wheeled on her father. "Nothing! Himura did nothing! We were walking from Imaginary Algebra, when Gai came out of nowhere! He accused Himura of trying 'to steal me' and then punched him! For no reason! I'm betting one of his stupid friends told him to do it! Shinta! It must have been asinine, stupid, jerk-off Shinta!"

"Hisana––" Reiko warned. They did have company.

"Oh don't you defend him! I don't care how much you liked him, we're done. You need to accept it, and he needs to, because I have!" she raged. "I never want to speak to him again!"

"He is sixteen. Dealing with a broken heart is hard at that age," Reiko tried to sound soothing.

"You don't get to punch whoever you want to because you are angry! He was in the wrong!" Hisana shouted. "He had a problem with Himura when we were dating. He doesn't get to chose who I am friends with, penis or not!"

"Hisana!" They did have company.

"Come on, Sani," Miyako grabbed her hand. "Let's go to my house so your dad can finish his meeting. My mom will know what to do,"

Girl time. Yes, that was what she needed. Motherly advice, a nice cup of tea, and ragging on the male sex. There were some things that Dad just could not understand. Plus, she had embarrassed herself enough in front of Byakuya Kuchiki.

"See you later, Mr. Reiko," Miyako shouted over her shoulder as she pulled Hisana out the door.

Reiko followed them and locked the door. "I am very sorry about that," the couch sagged under him, and he pressed a hand to his head. "She's normally not like that,"

"She's maturing," Byakuya said. "It's to be expected,"

Kobaru leveled his cousin with an infuriated glare. At last, the secret of Byakuya Kuchiki had been revealed. His room for a queen made sudden sense, and it was mind boggling that the girl still had such a grip on the Kuchiki lord. In the car, on the ride home, Kobaru sighed, "At last the secret is out,"

Byakuya took a deep breath. "Yes. I found her again,"

Kobaru pulled out his phone and punched in some numbers. "I'll get both her and her father a security detail." One could never be too careful with treasured possessions. "Also, we will have to make some adjustments to your room fit for a queen,"

Byakuya arched an eyebrow.

Kobaru smirked, "Some things might be too tall for her to reach,"

The entire care shook with Kuchiki's laughter.

•••**BH•••**

"So how was dinner with the Fujimikas? Are you still seeing that family socially?" she asked him months later. They were alone in her apartment, with Reiko away on another business trip. He was in Tokyo doing something for Bykauya. She was not too concerned with.

"Yes," he saw no reason to lie to her. Things with the Fujimika girl were going poorly, despite the elders' best efforts. She seemed as unimpressed with him as he was with her. Had he not known Hisana, Kuchiki might have been intrigued. "Though I'm not sure if tonight will be social or intimate,"

An eyebrow arched. "Oh?" She tried to be removed and uncaring, but he could see the disquiet in her mouth. She was frowning.

"Her grandfather wishes us to dine in private tonight," Byakuya shrugged his shoulders. "The situation progresses too slowly for his taste,"

"He probably only likes things that taste gross," she muttered crossly. "Like spinach and asparagus." The girl flipped the pages in her folder viciously, and swore when one tore.

He pulled the notebook from her, "That is what happens when you treat your things with anger," he reminded her. "Don't act your every feeling with your body,"

"Give that back!" she seized it from his loose grasp. Fluttering hands smoothed the frayed paper, trying to flatten the crinkles. "And don't tell me what to do!"

"Don't act the child, and I will not," he agreed. "But it is unbecoming for you to behave so foolishly,"

"I'm almost seventeen. Rash and unbecoming are my two main attitudes," she snapped. Shoulders dropped. "I'm sorry," she sighed loudly. Tossing the notebook onto the floor, she tucked her knees under her and rubbed her cheek wearily. "I shouldn't get so angry with you. I'm stressed and it isn't your fault,"

"What is troubling you?" He would not berate her for venting her anger. She was young, so young and still learning, something he tended to forget. He had had centuries to mature, and if he considered the Fukimkia girl an infant, Hisana was that much more nascent.

"Do you ever think we are too different?" she sighed, shoulders sagging as she turned from him. "That we won't work?"

"I wasn't under the impression that we trying to work," Kuchiki moved closer to her. He always sat on the edge of the bed, or in her chair, far enough away for propriety's sake. They rarely touched, spoke formally, and kept whatever this was hidden. It was their exclusive dalliance.

"We just are?" she understood immediately.

"Is that not what you want?" he asked her.

"You know," she pulled her knees up to her chest, and hugged them tightly to her. Head tucked protectively, she looked at him timorously. "When we first…interacted…" she stumbled over the word, and flushed daintily, "I thought that this would furious and fast-paced and steamy, that anytime I saw you, I would tear your clothes off,"

Kuchiki shifted away from her. Naturally, she noticed and the slight snicker was her only remark. "What happened last year was a mistake, and I know you know it. I risked your probity, and jeopardized anything that we might be, as well as anything in your future. It will not happen again,"

"I don't know if I can do this, Byakuya," she pulled away from him and walked to the window. Her bare feet padded on the floor; she had never mastered the grace his mother tried to pour into her.

"What can't you do?" It was so rare for her to admit defeat.

She ran her hand up and down her arms. "Us," she looked him in the eye. Never afraid to break his heart, never too timid to tell him the truth, and he appreciated her bluntness. "This wondering if you will come back, if the other women in your life will draw your attention, if we will stay in limbo forever. We aren't really dating, but we aren't really single. I'm just having a hard time wrapping my mind around it,"

He flashed to her side. She craved intimacy when she felt abandoned. "Are you asking if I am committed to you? Or are you asking me to leave?"

"Not leave. Never leave," she sighed. "But I don't know what I want. I want us, but I want us to be more. I want things to be simple: for you to be some boy at school that I'm head over heels for, and I definitely want your morals to go away. Most boys aren't like you,"

Thank goodness for that. "Hisana, you cannot look at me when you talk about sex. How can you offer yourself if you are too embarrassed to talk about it?"

She shrugged thoughtlessly. "I trust you,"

Leaning down, he cupped her face in his hands. "Sweet thing,"

"I want to know that you are committed to this," Hisana put her hands over his. "That you will fight for whatever we are, and what we will be. I can give it my all if you promise to do the same,"

He smiled at her. "Done,"

She relaxed into his touch. "That's all I need to know. For now,"

He chuckled as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll send the Fujimikas away. And you send the boy away. We'll fight for us,"

Hisana grinned. "Goodbye Gai, hello Byakuya,"

"Hello Hisana,"


	7. Seven

Chapter Seven:

There was a knock on the door early the next morning. She was in the middle of getting ready, and Dad had already left for work. It might have been someone important––because Dad was suddenly bringing important clients home, but she did not expect to see the cute boy flinch when she opened the door.

"Hello?"

"Uhh…"his face turned a rosy pink. "Are you Hisana Reiko?"

She probably should have put on a robe or something. But her still asleep mind thought it was totally okay to open the door in leggings and a bra. Yeah, because she could meet Dad's important clients so scantily clad. "Yes," she was doing some blushing of her own as neurons finally started to fire.

"My name is Dai Tamagi," the boy tried to cover up his embarrassment with a grin, but she could still see it in his eyes. She felt the mortification coursing through her body. Just what had she been thinking? "Kobaru Kuchiki sent me,"

Kuchiki…he was related to Byakuya somehow. They had the same surname. The other man from weeks ago, the one with the slicked back hair and reading glasses. He had been good looking, too, but she had not cared much when Byakuya sat next to him. Okay, she remembered him. "Why?" Next logical question.

"Is because Captain Kuchiki told him to a good answer?"

Huh? "Who?" She thought she was doing pretty good; she had figured out that she knew two Kuchikis. Oh… "Wait, wait," she waved her hand in front of his face, probably popping his personal bubble. "You mean Byakuya!" He had told her that he was a soul reaper captain.

The 'oh shit' look melted off Tamagi's face and he relaxed, shoulders sagging. "Kobaru thought you might like a look at the Kuchiki Tower, as well as a tour of Tokyo,"

"He wants me to ditch school?" wasn't she quick as Sherlock this morning.

Dai shrugged. "School has been cancelled. Teacher work day,"

Teacher work day? She had never heard of that before. "Thanks for the offer," Hisana stumbled over her words. "I would rather go to school. You know, learn stuff." She cared about her education, or at least she did when she was cognizant.

The very cute Dai Tamagi smirked. "A good education is very sexy, don't get me wrong. There just isn't any school today. Teacher work day means that it has been cancelled,"

Thin eyebrows furrowed. "It's Kuchiki's fault, isn't it?"

She hit the nail on the head. "Yup," he was not sure which Kuchiki gave the order. There were many of them, but he was willing to bet it was Kobaru. He got what he wanted. Captain Kuchiki probably did not even know.

The girl still did not look convinced. "Look," he sighed. He would toss her a bone, and if she liked educational environments, he could swing by the library to drop of an overdue book. "I'll take you by Tokyo University. I am doing post-grad work there,"

Dark eyes narrowed. Now that was a tempting offer, and somewhat educational. "You'd better,"

She was ready in record time. Her thick hair was unstyled, barely brushed, and she opted for cropped leggings and an oversized sweater. At least her make up looked good. She had to look decent for all the college boys.

They took the train to Tokyo because Dai did not have his license. They were quiet at first, Dai was reading a thick book and she was staring out the window, her familiar headphones plugged in her ears. She hated public places as a rule of thumb. Large concentrations of the living meant large concentrations of the dead, with their rattling chains and throbbing pulses. The best was when giant monsters chased after them, passing through the blithely ignorant masses. There were periods of emptiness in which she only saw the living, when Hisana could nearly convince herself that it was all her imagination, and that she was not crazy.

These brief moments were the sweetest.

Beside her, Dai loudly closed his book. He pinched just between his eyes as he inhaled deeply and then sighed. The offensive book was immediately thrust into his bag and another pulled out. There was a loud thud, and Hisana was not sure it was her hammering heart, or the sound of her panties hitting the floor.

"That is the sexiest thing I have ever seen," she leaned over conversationally.

Dai flinched at the interruption of the unsociable silence, but quickly blushed when her words registered. "Do you like to read?"

"Love it," she pulled out her headphones. "I don't have much time for it, sadly,"

He nodded. "I feel the same way. I try to squeeze it in when I can," he pulled out his original book. "Here. You can get a good hour's worth in,"

Hisana accepted it and glanced at the cover. "No thanks. I love John Green, but I don't want to turn my Tokyo adventure into a tearfest,"

Dai laughed a good, hearty laugh. His head fell back and his shoulders rolled. "I will admit, it tugs at your heart strings, but it is worth it. It's amazing,"

"Amazing is probably an understatement," she countered. "I promise, I will read it. Just not today,"

"Then keep it," he replied as she offered him the book back. "I know it's in good hands. Also, I have a feeling that we will be seeing a lot of each other,"

She chuckled. "If the Kuchikis have their way,"

"Oh, they do," Dai glanced at the time on his phone. "They always do. So, what's your favorite book?"

Hisana grinned. "Flowers for Algernon. It's an underrated, contemporary masterpiece,"

And so the train ride continued.

*****BH*****

Tokyo University was beautiful. Magnificent. Awe-inspiring. It only fueled grandiose dreams of medical degrees and solidified plans. She was going to run from Nagoya, to a bustling metropolitan, built of books and intellect.

"It is amazing," she said breathily as her neck craned upwards. Arms open, she spun in circles, keen eyes looking at every brittle and cracked spine. There were so many books, she would never read them all.

Dai grabbed her hands, spinning her again. "I could spend my entire life here," he confessed. "Alas, responsibility calls me away,"

Hisana rolled her eyes. "Stupid adulthood,"

"If you think this place is nice, wait until you see Kuchiki Tower," he led her away from the marvelous library. "It puts this place to shame,"

And holy fudge, did it ever. Kuchiki Tower boggled the mind. All marble and granite and stainless steel. Its own gym. Private laundry. Some staff lived in the building. It looked like generations of family members could live there, but she had gotten bored with counting all the apartments. Byakuya was the head of the family, but he lived in the world of the shinigami: the Soul Society. Kobaru Kuchiki ran the business in the real world, though Dai assured her that that was not the correct terminology.

"Does he work out of here?" she asked, fingers trailing over the grand piano's ivory keys.

"Sometimes," Dai stared at the desk. "Back when the Kuchikis first came, this place was his home base. It has been over a decade since then. Now he has an office in Shinjuku that he goes to." He had a public face to maintain.

Hisana nodded. "Gotcha. Do you live here, too?"

"No," Dai shook his tawny head. "He wants me to, though. I sleep here more than at my own apartment. Most of my clothes are here, too,"

"It sounds like you've pretty much moved in," she hated to be the one to break the news.

"I can't commit fully," Dai admitted. "I care for Kobaru, I truly do. I'm still trying to figure out who I am, what I want to do with the eight languages I speak. I don't want to tie myself down yet,"

Hisana plopped down on the bench and began to haphazardly press keys. "I couldn't do it, either," she said over the jarring noise. Fair was fair, after all, and he told here something personal. "Give up my independence for some boy,"

Dai's forehead wrinkled. "What do you mean?"

Her hands floated upwards as he took over, an actual melody spilling from his fingers. "Just what it sounds like, I guess. Do all that you did: graduate high school, graduate university, start a career, and then go back for post-grad––and then he asked you to give it all up? To have that freedom and control over your own life, I would never give that up." She watched his deft fingers dance the length of the keyboard. "You are really good,"

"Thanks," he looked uncomfortable with the praise. "I like to play while Kobaru is working,"

She pondered that for a moment. "How long have you been together?"

He grinned, "Almost two years."

"Wow, that's a long time," whispered Hisana.

"It is," he agreed.

"Do you love him?" It was rude, intrusive and none of her damn business. She was prying, but it seemed pivotal that she know. Listening to Dai, it sounded like the possibility of what she and Byakuya could become.

His fingers never stopped moving. "Undoubtedly,"

He sounded so content that her heart melted. It was beautiful. "Hisana," Dai stopped playing. The air was eerily still. "You know…" he swallowed the painful lump in his throat. Licking his dry lips, he met her gaze. "You know that this meant to be your home, right? All of this was built for you,"

Uhm…no. She did not know that. She slid off the bench before he could blink. "I live with my dad in Nagoya,"

Dai nodded "I know. But someday, after you graduate, you will live here. You already have a room. Once you marry Captain Kuchiki, you will move to his penthouse,"

"I am sixteen years old!" she cried. Marriage was the last thing on her mind! "I still have to graduate and go to university and get a job! Marriage?" The word felt like a swear. And then a thought crossed her mind. "I didn't see my room on the tour!"

Confusion flashed in his eyes. "It's right here," he got off the bench and walked over to the innocuous door that she assumed to be a coat closet. Wrong, so wrong. He punched in a long code, and the door clicked open. "The best room in the tower, excluding the penthouse," Dai was telling her.

She could not even look in the room, her eyes were transfixed by the alarmed lock. "That is a prison cell," Hisana turned on her heels. Arms wrapping protectively around her chest, she shook her head in denial. "I want to go home, now,"

*****BH*****

"I'm sorry," those were the first words spoken in an hour. Hisana looked at him, her eyes heavy with tear. "I should have just kept my mouth shut,"

"No," she shook her head vehemently. "I'm glad you told me. Now, I can react. I am not somebody's pet,"

Dai flinched. "I don't think he wants you to be a pet. He loves you,"

"He barely knows me," she countered. "I mean, yes we talk, but it is nothing deep. Certainly not enough for me to want to marry him! I'm at the 'Maybe-I-love-him,-but-I-don't-really-know-what-love-is' stage. That's a far cry from marriage!"

"He is preparing for the future," Dai found himself defending a man he barely knew. "Not now. He probably wants to fall in love with you the old fashioned way! But the Kuchikis are powerful, and he has to prepare for anything!"

She was quiet for so long that Dai thought she was ignoring him. "I'm supposed to want that, right? All the teen romance novels tell me so," she said at last.

He blinked. "Want what?"

"A supernatural Prince Charming to sweep me off my feet and to ride off into the sunset with. Someone who loves me more than life itself, and offers me the world in exchange for my soul and adventure? That's what all the stories tell me I am supposed to want," she laughed callously. "Shouldn't this news excite me?"

Dai closed his eyes and slowly breathed. The girl was moments away from manic hysteria. He could hear it creeping into her voice. The whole day had been overwhelming, and the plans for her future proved to be too much. "If you're not excited, what are you?" He was never was to repress emotions, be it his or others.

She dropped back, too. "Lonely, mostly,"

Okay, that was not the answer he was expecting.

"So many people in the world, and no one to touch," she kept talking. "Most days, I rush home and blow off my friends on the off chance that he stops by for twenty minutes. I don't even know when he is coming––and let me tell you, it isn't often. Yet here I am, acting like some lovestruck bimbo, putting a boy I barely know about my friends. Hell, I broke up with an actual, living boy for him!"

She looked humorlessly at him. "You don't understand, do you? Was it this way for you and Kobaru?"

Dai answered before his quick mind fully processed what she was asking. "Are we star-crossed lovers?" He chuckled darkly and shook his head. "No. I was some college kid that he picked up at a bar,"

"At least you're not standing on pretense and the half-baked memories of a dead woman," she muttered, legs pulled up to her chest. "But that wasn't my question,"

"Which was?"

"Are you trapped in a world that you didn't have a choice in?"

He understood completely. Kuchikis took what they wanted without regard for others. By revealing the truth of Soul Reapers and the Soul Society, Kobaru had chained Dai to him. No one would believe him if he told, and he would have nowhere to go if he ran. A dead man's patience was endless, and he could go anywhere he needed to.

He offered her the only comfort he could. "He built it all for you. It's a palace,"

"It's a prison, you mean,"

"It was meant to keep you safe. It could be a lot worse,"

Hisana folded her arms on top of her knees, toes wiggling in the seat. "It is a gilded cage. It was intended for me, but it's your cage as well,"

Kobaru would never let him leave, either. The family feared the terrors of the living world, how corrupt and violent it was. The thick walls of the tower were a buffer against the hate.

"I don't want his money, or his opulence. I don't want a cage, not matter how safe it is. I want to go to medical school," her cheek rested on her arms, but her gaze stayed glued to his. "You're not like us, are you? You don't see all the carnage and death?"

No. "Not until very recently, and even now, it is still so faint that I think I might be imaging it," he confessed. Being around powerful spirits, it was only logical that he was affected somehow.

"Jealous," she smirked, but it did not reach her eyes. "I've always seen it, ever since I can remember. Maybe it's because of him and my past life. Or maybe I am unlucky. I did kill my mother, after all. Whatever the reason, I see it every day, and I am so sick and tired of it. I hate it.

"But I can do something about it. I can be a surgeon; I can stop death. Some of it, at least. That is what I want,"

She looked away from him, at the blurring landscape that was suddenly much more captivating. "He's never even asked,"

What did he say to that? She had just bared her soul to him, had confessed to him more than she had anyone else. Even her own father had not fathomed these utterances. "Then do it. Go to school. Become a doctor,"

"I had already decided to," she confessed. "No one, not even Byakuya Kuchiki, is going to stop me. I want to love him, I really do. But I don't have the time to make mistakes. There is one year left of high school, and then I am off to the real world where I will have to make life changing decisions every day. I can't jeopardize everything on a 'maybe' of love. You know that you love Kobaru, and you still won't give up your life!"

The mirthless chortle was back. "I can't be one of those bimbos who drops everything she's wanted because some hot guy said 'hi'. Maybe it would be better if he married the Fujimika girl and had awkwardly dead babies. At least she knows what she wants."

Dai winced at that notion. The last thing Captain Kuchiki wanted was to marry Noemi Fujimika. "Captain Kuchiki is both good and reasonable. I'm pretty sure he will like you going to medical school and having a career. And the Fujimika girl is a gold digger, just FYI,"

Hisana giggled. She quite liked this Dai Tamagi. His intelligence, his heart, his ability to empathize with her current situation. However, she did not trust that this day would go unreported to Kobaru or even Byakuya himself. So she kept her plans to herself, and listened to Vivaldi and Josquin on the ride home.

She winked at him, slipping her headphones back in. "That's good to know,"

*****BH*****

"We need to talk,"

Those words had the power to instill fear in every heart, Byakuya Kuchiki included. They had met in the street, Hisana having come running the moment she felt his spiritual pressure. Her voice rang in his ears as she jubilantly shouted his name, running at him full speed. He had been shunpoing to see her, but the little minx had darted into oncoming traffic, pushing past the pedestrians that milled about. Small, thin fingers clenched a torn envelope, the contents creased as if she had read its message a thousand times.

"Get out of the street!" the cars honked loudly. She had stopped in the middle of it to stare at him, watch his brows furrow and mouth twitch.

Hisana winced. Before she could speak, he grabbed her and darted away. She squealed in his arms, wrapping them tightly around his neck as they climbed higher and higher into the sky. "Ahhh!" she screamed, but it was mixed with laughter.

Byakuya held her just a little bit tighter against his chest, bridal style. He thought that she would be terrified and still. Not once had she walked among the clouds, and she was not bravehearted. He thought she would be terrified. Instead, she let her head drop back, s she could look upside down at the little ants that walked on the cement streets and kicked her legs gaily. Hisana laughed, laughed loudly and cried, "Byakuya! This is amazing!"

One hand dropped away, to float in the balmy wind, drifting with them. The other remained loosely draped around his neck, still holding tightly to her envelope. "I thought you didn't like heights," his deep voice rumbled in his chest, and reverberated in her torso.

"I don't," she reached up to brush his billowing hair away from his face. "I trust you,"

His heart swelled. She trusted him to keep her safe, and felt completely safe in his arms despite being hundreds of feet up in the air. Should he let go, she would die. Her faith in him was strong enough for her to relax completely. Not that she had much of a choice; he had brought her up on a whim. Kuchiki knew that he would not drop her, that he would be worthy of her trust. That said, he did not see a problem teasing her a little.

Loosening his grip, Byakuya bounced his arms. Hisana jostled and when she realized that she had lost the hard support of his arms, screamed. Her arounds were knotted around his neck quickly, her body flush against his. It was a momentary action, air separated them for a split second but it was enough to make her scream and cling tightly. "That's not funny!"

"I beg to differ," he muttered dryly.

"Way to ruin such a romantic moment," she glared, lips pursed.

He arched an eyebrow. "I need to teach you what romance truly is,"

"Oh sure," Hisana rolled her eyes, but did not loose her grip. Just in case he tried anything else funny. The fear of falling from towering heights was primal as far as she was concerned. "You keep saying that, but you never get down to it. Something about me being too young,"

And not married. That seemed like a huge factor that she had not considered before. It would never have entered her mind if stupid Dai had not run his big mouth. Now that she knew Byakuya's plans for her-slash-their life, she could react. Dark brown eyes flashed to the white papers that blew in the wind the shinigami created. Yes, she could change her future.

"What made you coming running out to meet me?" Byakuya asked as they slowly descended. "Not that I am complaining, but normally you wait for me to find you,"

Hisana licked her lips. "I have some big news that I wanted to talk to you about,"

"What happened?"

She giggled. His feet touched solid ground and she hopped out of his arms. "Something amazing. Fabulous actually," grinning like a glutton before an all-you-can-eat buffet, she held out her acceptance letter.

He took it with a soft smile, willing to indulge her happiness. She was always a happy person, but rarely did she bounce on her toes and clap her hands together. It must be good news. He quickly scanned the black words that contrasted brightly on the white paper, and the words were so staggering that he had to reread them. Medical school. "Medical school?" Kuchiki repeated.

"Not exactly," Hisana's laughed gaily. Grabbing his hands, she swung their arms. "It's an exchange program. Schools do it all the time. This one happens to involve university classes at the Academic Hospital Maastricht,"

"That is on the other side of the world," he weakly protested. The Netherlands…she would be beyond his influence or protection. Isolated from everyone that cared about her. Utterly vulnerable.

"Yes!" she squealed loudly. Letting go of his hands, she clapped hers excitedly. "It would be for a few months, a year at the most! I don't know if I got in yet. I've just made the final round. They are announcing the participants next week. And then I would still have to convince Dad that it a good idea,"

It was not a good idea. A terrible one was more like it. "Of course it is a good idea," his traitorous lips were saying.

"I know!" she looked pleased that he agreed so easily. "Not only will I be learning from an actual teaching hospital, but it is going to look amazing on my resume!" Stepping close to him, she rubbed her hands on her face and Byakuya was struck by how similar she was to her father. "I think I will die if I don't get to go,"

Her happiness pulsated from her core, washing over him in waves. She was euphoric, and he who wanted to give her every pleasure, could not deny her this. "I am confident that they will select you,"

He would speak with Kobaru, if need be. They could always buy her a spot if she did not make it on her own merit. Even thinking that, he winced. Her own merit might get her farther than his money ever could.

Eye flying open, Hisana pulled him down for a ball busting kiss. Tongues danced like sabers and she let out that low, guttural moan that drove him wild. "I will need one helluva goodbye kiss to sate me,"

Wrapping her in his arms, he pulled her close. She was nearly purring as she clung fiercely to him. "You can have as many as you want," he whispered. "Although, I have every intention of visiting you in Maastricht."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," her words were muffled by his muscled chest. "I know that we just are, but I also know from Miyako's many, _many_ relationships that you have to talk about big decisions with your partner. Will you resent me for going?"

She was running away from him, to another continent. She sought more out of this life than he alone could give her, and no matter how hard he tried, he could not fill her need to experience her youth or sate her wanderlust. Not by himself, at least. The fact that she cared enough about him to ask his opinion meant that she was as invested in this relationship as he was, even if they were still in the beginning stages.

"Never," he promised. "It's what is best for you,"

"I think so, too," she sighed in relief. "I want it so much. I just needed you to know that I still want you, too. I want both a man and a career." She needed this year to grow up, and mature. Right now she thought that she wanted Byakuya, but she was seventeen and stupid. He was right, all those months ago when he declared her to be so meticulous when choosing a certain path. She was deliberate in her choices; right now, she needed to be confident that Byakuya was the only one for her. Some distance between them would help her be sure.

Byakuya might also get some insight into their relationship. He, too, might have doubts that he needed to ponder. Hisana assured herself that was normal, and tried to ignore the fear stirring in her gut at the thought of him chasing after another girl.

"You'll always have me," he promised, pressing kisses into her hair.

He felt her shiver in anticipatory pleasure. Was there nothing that he would not do or endure for the woman held beneath his heart? Byakuya held the growing woman in his arms, and knew that when she came back to him, she would be irrevocably changed. If she ever came back at all.


	8. Eight

Chapter Eight––

Noemi Fujimika was a stunning girl, that could not be denied. She sat demurely beside him, chin tucked and mouth upturned. There was formal rigidity in her movements, and she spoke politely, but was disengaged. Though they had rarely spoken to each other, Byakuya had the distinct impression she did not want to be with him.

"More sake, Lord Kuchiki?" she asked quietly. Small hands held aloft the ceramic jug, brimming with the distilled drink. He preferred brandy or bourbon with his meals, something stronger, but the girl had been raised traditionally––something the Fujimikas thought would please him.

These were the first words either had uttered in nearly ten minutes. "Thank you, Lady Noemi," he raised his own cup up. She poured the sake with fluid practice, as if she had spent hours at her mother's knee, filling and refilling cups. It was the same etiquette training Rukia endured with vocal complaints and complexion creasing scowls. Her every movement was perfectly executed with such grace it would have made his mother weak at the knees. Noemi Fujimika had been raised to be the perfect Kuchiki bride.

"You are welcome," she tipped off her own glass.

Once upon a time, her aloof demeanor would have intrigued him. During his ill-spent youth, he had enjoyed a challenge. Now, he was tired, and retiring after finishing up his paperwork was his only goal.

They sat in silence for a little while longer, sipping on their sake. The Fujimika girl refused to look at him. Her hands shook, and her cheeks were a rosy red. Kuchiki thought he might even see tear droplets hanging trapped in her lashes. "Lady Noemi––"

"Forgive me, Lord Kuchiki," she abruptly stood. He sat dumbly as the girl rose, and walked to the porch. She peered into the darkness for her a moment, her face lost to the night. Eventually, her head bowed in shame and slowly, she slid the door closed.

"It is warm out," he told her. "Our evening might be more pleasant with a summer breeze,"

"Perhaps," she agreed, fumbling with her obi. "But I could not bear to be watched tonight,"

He was instantly alert. "Watched?" The captain immediately reached for his sword.

Her kimono rustled as she stepped out of it. The beautiful material crumpled on the floor, sagging like her head and her shoulders. Swollen white breasts tipped with nipples as pink as the sunset jutted into the dim air, and faded into the smooth plateau of her stomach. She was long and thin, a willowy woman of surpassing height, and would tower over many women in his household. The Fujimikas had undoubtedly been overjoyed when she matured: a way to worm their way into the Kuchiki menage.

"I have been sent to seduce you, Lord Kuchiki," long, tapered fingers swept through her light hair, untying the intricate knots and shaking them free. Agonizingly slow deep breaths heaved her heavy chest, and when her entire body writhed, he could not deny the hardening of his body.

"Our relationships progresses too slowly for my father," she stepped forward on her tip toes, keeping her chest elevated and the dark V between legs pressed forward. "I am not allowed to leave your compound until you have taken my maidenhead,"

Long legs stood over him, skin as creamy as the moonlight. She slid down slowly, trapping his legs between hers and pressed her chest against him. His own hands skimmed across her thighs, up her hips and over her stomach. She shuddered at his touch, tense but did not pull away.

She placed her hands on his chest. "I am a virgin, but have been instructed to do whatever pleases you, Lord Kuchiki,"

She shifted, hips rolling against his hardened member. She heard the groan resonate in the back of his throat, and wiggled again. The Fujimikas nearly had the high lord in their grasp. "It would be please me if you stopped," his hands dug into her hips, short nails nearly piercing her flesh.

The lady gasped in pain but instantly stilled. "My lord?"

Perhaps gruffly but desperate to flee, Kuchiki shoved her off of his lap. She hit the wooden floor with an audible thump, wincing in pain. The girl had felt so little of it during her pampered life that tears sprang to her dark eyes. "I have no intention of wedding you or bedding you," he stood quickly. "Ours would not be a joyous union,"

Noemi sat sprawling on the floor. Cheeks on fire, she stared at him. "I had no intention of being happy if we married," she answered honestly. The first honest words spoken betwixt them.

"Then why do you persist?" It was a stupid question to ask. Most noble children did as they were bid; disownment resulted from disobedience. Rukia would obey if he ordered her to wed, or to retire from the Seireitei––whatever he commanded, she would do. Had any elder held power over him, Kuchiki would be required to conform.

"Lord Kuchiki," she stuttered, "Please…"

"Answer the question,"

Seduction went too far. When it came to marriage, especially one that would be so beneficial to both clans, the Fujimikas would have wanted everything to be perfect. Any hint of impropriety chanced the wedding not happening. What would have made them so desperate to order the young lady inveigle him?

"When this marriage was first purposed, I was head over heels with the idea of you," she confessed, eyes still locked demurely at his feet. "In love with the idea of love, I suppose. The eminent and unapproachable Captain Byakuya Kuchiki was a man of my dreams, and the thought of us being swept up in some whirlwind romance was enough for me to agree.

"And then I met you," she shook her head dejectedly. "You were everything I thought you would be, and more. But your eyes were so cold when you looked at me, like I was nothing more than a nuisance, utterly insignificant in your lavish world. That destroyed me.

"My father was determined that we marry, and my tears that you hated me failed to sway him. My family visited you again, and again, and again. Your family liked me, the elders liked me. I was perfect for you in every way. But you could not even think to glance at me,"

"I never intended to remarry," he offered the only consolation he could think. Hisana had been his one and only; he would be damned and renounced by his family before he married another. He could wait all eternity for her.

"They don't really care," she finally looked at him, smirking at his naiveté. "You are a scion, and the world demands an heir. I had been honored to be considered for such a heady role in life." Noemi licked her lips, and for a moment, he saw Hisana in her gestures. "I met someone," she confessed, a soft simper flashing over white teeth. "In your own household, no less. That is what drove me tonight: I would seduce you just to be near him."

"Why not ask your father if you could marry him?" Kuchiki asked. He did not move to cover the exposed girl, finding her to be more forthcoming in her exposed state. "A Kuchiki would still be a respectable match for you and your family,"

"My father is the head of our family," Noemi reminded him, though she need not. He was acutely aware of her position within her own family. "He would never approve of a match with a lesser Kuchiki, no matter how much I loved him,"

"Whom do you love?"

She arched a shapely brow. "So you can mock my pain? I think not, Lord Kuchiki,"

"I risked everything for love," Byakuya's voice was rough. Speaking of Hisana was still painful, almost unbearable despite her slowly returning to him. "I would be remiss if I dismissed your own,"

Chastened, her head dropped, and her elbows shook in trepidation. "Your cousin…Bunko…"

Bunko was his young cousin, fifty or so years. He was Kobaru's youngest brother, strong headed and had the family for money. Bunko's father, Iruka Kuchiki, had spoken of a match between him and Rukia, contingent on Renji ruining things with the Kuchiki heiress. That was always a strong possibility. Rukia could do much worse than the even-tempered Bunko, and she would live her life out in the compound. No elder dare suggest she marry outside the family, and depart her brother's side. Their lord would behead the fool before he let that happen.

"Cover yourself," he dropped his outer haori over her shoulders. Noemi stiffened momentarily when the soft cloth hit her bare skin. She had forgotten that she was naked, but she quickly clawed at the robe shut, hiding her impeccable body from his keen eyes.

"Thank you, Lord Kuchiki," she remembered her courtesies, though her tone was scathing.

"Do you love him enough to act?" Kuchiki asked. "To go against your family and mine?"

"I do,"

"You have only known him for a handful of years––if that," he paced the floor. "How do you know this is not a fancy passing?"

"You still love your deceased wife after all this time, Lord Kuchiki," Noemi challenged. "Some feelings we know are eternal,"

He stiffened at the mention of Hisana. This Noemi Fujimika had read his unease when referring to Hisana, and used it against him. She was intelligent, as well. "Can you be sure my cousin feels the same way?"

"Undoubtedly," her voice was firm. She had lost any reserve and perturbation when she spoke of Bunko Kuchiki. "I was willing to marry you just to be close to him, even if nothing could happen between us. I would have seduced you tonight for him, if it were possible."

"An excellent effort," he conceded. "But as you have noted, you had no chance. But my love life is not what matters at the moment," he offered a hand to help her up. "What I want to know, is how far are you willing to go to be with my cousin?"

*****BH*****

The lights flashed, bulbs snapped and shadows shouted questions. Byakuya could not see their faces, but the reporters did not stop them from firing off questions. Who knew what they wanted, and he did not care enough to find out. The whispers felt loud in the heavy night; they all knew who walked in front of Kobaru Kuchiki, but the idea was too impossible. The reclusive Byakuya Kuchiki finally had a face.

They were dressed in the finest mortal attire, or so Kobaru assured him. It all felt the same against his skin, but he did know the feel of a quality garment. Gieves and Hawks, a heavy name that felt like it tumbled from his lips, yet the suit was magnificent. It was a three piece, light gray and the staff at the Tower, as well as the manor assured him that it fit well. Noemi Fujimika had seen him off to the mortal world. She agreed that it was the best look for the evening, before bowing to him and leaving with her family. Both clans had come to see him off.

The mortals were desperate to meet Byakuya after fifteen years of mystery. Now they clamored at the entrance of the hotel where the gala was being hosted, a political fundraiser for Sobimaru and every elite family was in attendance. Kobaru listed off the financial commitments that they had made on Sobimaru's behalf, and how muchh they were able to control his devisions. Also, Tamagi was able to spy on the ambassador some days, when he has not busy with his master's degree. Kuchiki really did not care.

"Kobaru," a busty read head nearly purred as the men walked into the room. "It's been a long time,"

Byakuya accepted the champagne flute a waiter offered, before passing another to Kobaru. He had forgotten how licentious his cousin had been.

"Mitsuni," Kobaru titled his slicked back head. "What, three years?"

The woman chuckled. "Four," and quickly her eyes sized Byakuya up and down. "I don't believe you have properly introduced me. How very rude of you,"

"Forgive me, dear lady. This is my cousin, head of the family and of our empire, Byakuya Kuchiki," he gestured between them. "Cousin, this is Mitsuni Ayano. An old friend,"

"It is my pleasure," Byakuya nodded his greeting.

She laughed. "That I doubt, very much,"

The faces were a blur. The CEO of this corporation, the head of this family, one millionaire after another. Some were beautiful and others asinine. They shook his hand, smiled flirtatiously and spoke too familiarly. This modern world seemed keen on reducing him to the level of the masses, or thought themselves to be his equal, despite their new money and little heritage. Or perhaps because of it.

Kobaru did most of the speaking, introducing the people before they had the audacity to speak to him first. This was their world, and these were not his rules. They all expected him to open his wallet, to donate money to some heart wrenching cause. One brazen girl even proposed marriage before the introductions had ended. Kobaru handled that situation by lifting his cousin's hand and sighing, "He's off the market, ladies."

The gold band his cousin forced on his finger apparently served as a deterrent.

"I told you Hisana would appreciate that touch," his cousin was saying as he lead him to the next gaggle of extraordinarily wealthy men.

"Since she has no idea that we are even here, I doubt that," Byakuya muttered darkly. It had been four months since he had last seen her. And it had been four months and a day since he had last held her in his arms, had last kissed her, and had last seen her blinding smile. Kuchiki was not in a good mood, and thinking about his woman traipsing about on the other side of the world did not lift his spirits in the slightest.

"I heard you were here, but I did not believe it until my own eyes convinced me otherwise," a thin, short man slid between the Kuchikis and the Tachenoki family. Said family looked displeased that they had been detained by the rat faced man. "It is my pleasure to finally meet you, Bykuya Kuchiki"

"Taoka," Kobaru replied stiffly.

Taoka's eyes flashed, and the corners of his mouth turned upwards. "It is always pleasant to see you as well, Kobaru. It has been too long since we last spoke,"

"That seems to be the evening's consensus," Byakuya spoke before his cousin could fire out whatever insult that was running through his mind. "My cousin finds these events as dull as I do,"

"Love changes a man," Taoka said knowingly. He lifted his glass in a mock toast to the lesser Kuchiki.

Byakuya glanced at his cousin, who had frozen at the allusion to Dai. He might not have known who this man was, but Byakuya trusted his instincts as well as his cousin. If neither liked the petit man, then it was for good reason. "I make it a point to know all I can about the Tokyo elite, you see. Especially if we are to be partners,"

Partners?

"I told you twice, we are not interested in any financial undertaking with you, Taoko," Kobaru's voice was as smooth as metal. "We deal in hospitals, not illegal weapons trade,"

"There is so much more to both of us than just that," Taoka grinned. "I understand that you found yourselves in a tight spot a few months back. Your lawyer retired very suddenly, no?"

"His health required him to relocate. Nothing more,"

"Yes, yes. We all know how the stress of running multimillion companies can effect one's health. We are very fortunate to be here tonight, and not rotting on some beach," Taoka raised his glass again. "A toast to our continued health,"

Byakuya toasted out of etiquette. His slate gray eyes stayed trained on the man's movements. This was the yakuza that had threatened Hayate, and had given Kobaru so much trouble. He wanted a joint venture between his empire and the Kuchikis: a line of exclusive clubs for the elite of Tokyo. Billions could be made if they played it right, not that the Kuchikis had any illusions. Taoka would use the clubs as a front for smuggling and trafficking.

"Is this Mrs. with us, tonight?" Taoka asked suddenly, his glass drained.

Kobaru visibly flinched, and his cousin cursed him for making him wear that stupid ring. "No," his eyes were wild but his voice stayed calm and emotionless. "She isn't in the country,"

"So it is true, the great Byakuya Kuchiki doesn't even live in Japan! That is surprising to hear," Taoka chuckled. "Pity that she isn't here; I heard she is a great beauty,"

It was a ruse to get under his skin, he knew that. Taoka had no clue about Hisana, or any one in the Kuchiki household. No one in this elite world had ever seen Hisana's face. She was completely safe, and on the other side of the world, far out of the yakuza's grasp. That did not stop the fear that curled in his stomach, and the fury that tried to make his hands shake. His unbreakable control managed to hang out, and Byakuya kept his composure. Letting Taoka know that his well-hidden threats had any effect would only make the situation worse. "I'll tell her that you have heard so,"

Taoka threw his head back and laughed. "You are quite the man, Byakuya Kuchiki. Now, I have kept you from the Tachenokis for too long. Enjoy the rest of your evening, gentlemen,"

The two Kuchikis watched the small man disappear in the crowd, lost in the towering heads of the throng. "Keep an eye on him, Kobaru. Let me know if he so much as glances at Hisana. Or Dai," he added as an afterthought.

His cousin was nearly as good at controlling his emotions. The relief and the surprised gratitude still managed to slip through. "Of course, Byakuya,"

*****BH*****

"Lieutenant!" Saho was walking by Akira when she saw Lietenant Abarai walking with Lieutenant Kuchiki. Both looked cross, almost sullen, and in her gut, Saho knew the truth. "Is it true?"

Several of the squad members were behind her. The rumor mills had been flying, as usual. They all looked pale. Terrified. Reluctant but desperate to hear it from someone who would know the truth. The very idea that Rekka Fujimika could have succeeded was too much to bear. Lieutenant Abarai was supposed to have vanquished him, like Lady Rukia's knight in shining armor.

Rukia sighed heavily and combed her fingers through her short hair, shaking her head in disbelief. Renji tore his eyes away from the girl who had released his hand when they heard Saho call to him. "Yeah, it's true,"

"Oh, shit," someone swore.

They all totally agreed. Byakuya Kuchiki was engaged to Noemi Fujimika.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading. I know it has been an agnsty and dramatic story, without much of the smex. The smut is coming, I promise! Just hang in for a few more chapters (have to make sure that everybody is completely and totally legal!). Thank you for your continued support of the story. You guys are what keep me writing! Any comments or feedback is appreciated, but not necessary. Love you all!**


	9. Nine

Chapter Nine:

One year was a long time. The Dutch school year ran differently than the Japanese one, but Hisana came back with tanned skin, highlights in her hair, and the ability to speak Dutch with sureness, and flounder through her English. "You look amazing!" Miyako collided with her at the airport. Both girls hugged and squealed as they jumped up and down. "So western!"

"I've missed you!" Himura swung her around in a circle. One of her shoes flew off and crashed into a potted plant, but the teens did not care. He glanced down at Miyako with a affectionate glare. "I've been having to study with this one."

"Hey!" she elbowed him in the ribs. "Be nice! I was trying to help your grades,"

Himura shook his head. "You were trying to salvage your grades. I carried both of us this year,"

Hisana peered between her two friends who had come to greet her. After the break up, Gai refused to even look at her. Jun quickly left in order to pursue Gai, looking to move up the ranks of popularity. Rin had written occasionally, and Haruhi had transferred schools. But the two that mattered the most––these two, were there and that meant the world to her. "Please tell me you guys are dating,"

Miyako's face split into a giant grin. "Yes!" she wrapped her arms around Himura and pulled him up against her hard. The skinny boy winced as jutting hips collided, but wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Since August," he proclaimed proudly.

Hisana squealed. "Oh my god!" she clapped her hand together and bounced on her toes. "Could you be more perfect together?" She never would have dreamed this up, but it was utterly perfect. Exactly how life should be.

A camera flashed, blinding her. Hisana struggled to blink the spots out of her eyes as her dad pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Dad!"

"I've been waiting for months to see that look on your face," he exclaimed. "And it was so worth it! I missed you, Princess!"

Hisana squeezed his ribs tightly. "You knew, too?" she shrieked. "Why didn't anyone write me?"

"Are you kidding?" Miyako laughed. "I've been about to burst all year trying to keep my mouth shut. Himura was about to duct tape it if I picked my up cell one more time!"

"Are you hungry?" Dad asked. "I figured I could take the three of you out after we got your bags,"

"Starving," Hisana looped her arm through his. It may have looked dorky, but she was a Daddy's girl. It made both of them happy to stroll arms linked through the city; it kept memories of her childhood near the surface of their minds. Miyako and Himura were unperturbed by it, having grown used to the theatrics long ago. It was amazing the difference a mother's absence could make.

"If you're paying, Mr. Reiko," Miyako shrugged with a giggle and pulled her boyfriend along. It was nice to have Sani home.

Hisana glanced around the airport. Byakuya was not there. There was no way that he could have known that she was coming home today––she had not seen him in almost a year. A part of her hoped that he might surprise her, smiling a welcome for only her to see. He probably was busy with his captaincy duties, or some formal family function. She would just have to put sleep off tonight and find him herself.

*****BH*****

She was exhausted. Maastricht was beautiful, but their days ran opposite of Japan's. It would take her almost a week to recover. Jet lag was stupid.

It was almost two in the morning. Dad had finally passed out–– he still had to work in the morning. Hisana was excused from the time being, having completed her finals at AHM. They offered to let her graduate there, and walk with peers of matching intelligence. She politely refused, preferring to walk side by side with Miyako. They started this journey together, and they would end it as such. Besides, Dad would never forgive her if he could not see her.

"I'll fly out tomorrow, Princess," his voice was scratchy through the phone's speaker. "Graduating from the Academic Hospital Maastricht would be prestigious––"

"No, Dad. I want to graduate at home. With Miyako," she argued.

"Miyako will understand. She wants the best for you,"

"No," her voice was final. "I'll be home in three days. To graduate there." It would be almost a month until it was time to graduate. That was fine with her; it gave her time to search for Byakuya. It was not his fault that he had missed her homecoming; he had no way of knowing she was returning. She needed to find him quickly. Maastricht had changed her, and it was only fair that he hear it from her first.

Grabbing her jacket, Hisana crept down the hallway. Years ago, she had mapped out the squeaky spots, and knew just how to turn the doorknob. She had to press her body hard against the door to stop the lock from clicking loudly. But she was out the door and down the hallway, Dad none the wiser.

It was brisk outside. Spring would come soon, and she could have to trade her boots for sandals. That as one thing she loved about Maastricht: it was always warm. She loved her leggings and boots, snuggling under wool blankets and heavy sweaters, but nothing beat a warm breeze on a summer day. Hands tucked into her pockets, she walked quickly between the street lights. Hisana had no idea how she would find him. Byakuya had never actually given her a way to contact him, something she had never given a second thought until now.

Nagoya was alive at night. Car whizzed by her, horns blared and the ground shook from the reverberating stereos. The ferris wheel turned like a slow beacon in the night, and she could even hear its faint music. She missed the bright, flashing lights, the overcrowded city where people jostled you as they walked by, the thousands of different smells. The deep fried fish always called to her. A girl with bright pink hair waved at her, and Hisana smiled. This was home, and this was where she should be.

"Hey hot stuff!" some boy wolf whistled. He leaned out of the car window as he drove by. Hisana giggled and waved her hand. The wind was chilly, and she wanted to keep her chin tucked, but she would not see him if she fought the cold. She had forgotten how many people lived in Nagoya. Maastricht had always been so quaint and small, self-contained bur safe. Here she was in the open, a wild child lost among thousands of glowing neon signs.

She would be just as impossible to find.

"Hello, pretty lady," a man called from behind a sunglasses stand. "You're out awful late!"

She knew better than to talk to street vendors. She did not have any money, and she certainly did not want to waste any time talking in circles with him. But she was inexplicably drawn to the man. "Yeah," Hisana tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm looking for someone,"

"Oh, really?" he man dropped his elbow onto his kiosk. "He's left you out so late all alone?"

Hisana flushed. "I never said it was a he," she replied.

The vendor's eyes raked up and down her body. It was not leering, but it was probing. "You're all dolled up, and you've done something lovely with your hair. You're looking for a boy,"

"I can't really find him," she admitted. "I haven't actually seen him in a year,"

"Why so long? Get bored of him?"

"No!" she protested. "It was school. The Academic Hospital Maastricht offered an exchange program for a year. I left him behind to go. It was an honor,"

"I'm sure he didn't see it that way," the vendor propped his chin on his hand.

"He did! He knew what kind of an opportunity this was for me! What it is for me! This opens up all sorts of doors! Medical school! Surgery! R and D! I can go anywhere I want, if I follow down this path!" Hisana threw her hands up. "This means the world for me!"

"And he didn't?"

"I didn't know he did," Hisana looked her lips. Doey eyes blinked as she gazed upwards. "That's the problem. I want to tell him, but I can't find him."

"Now that's a problem," the vendor rolled his shoulders as he stood up. "We've got to find your man,"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," the man flipped the lid down, and picked up the lockbox of his earnings. "I can't very well let a young lady such as yourself wander these streets alone at night, looking for some long lost beau,"

Hisana took a step back. "And you think that walking around town with a stranger is a better option?"

The man shrugged. "It's the better of two options,"

Some crazy part of her rebelled against everything her father ever taught her. Don't walk around with strangers. Don't accept candy from strangers. Don't get into a stranger's car. "I really should not," her fingers curled into her palm.

"But you are going to," the man chuckled as he walked around the cart. "The name's Keigo, little lady."

"Sani," she grinned as they fell into step together. "And I'm looking for a guy named Byakuya,"

"Fancy sounding name," Keigo remarked.

"Yeah, he's a fancy kind of guy,"

"Tell me about him,"

They searched through the night, but nothing turned up. They looked in clubs, trash cans, sports bars and even a grocery store. He was nowhere to be found; not that it was surprising. She could not tell Keigo that her beau was some dead guy, a shinigami who saved the souls of the dead. He thought Byakuya was a boy from high school that she had left behind for her grand adventures.

Yahiko Reiko woke up to a pounding on his door the next morning. Feet shuffling on the cool floor, he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. The sun was barely cresting over the skyline, and he did not have to be up for almost two hours. Whatever it was had better be important.

"Hello?" he swung the door open.

A pudgy man with a beer stained jacket was at the door. A silver lockbox was handcuffed to his wrist, and a beer stained hoodie was slung over his shoulders. "You Mr. Reiko?"

He did not have to ask. Reiko's eyes were bulging out their sockets, and his skin was ashen, but his hands were curled in furious rage. He was going to kill his tiny daughter cowering at this stranger's side. Her face was a crimson red.

"Thank you," he grabbed her forearm and jerked her inside the apartment. The door slammed in Keigo's face.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Spittle flew from his mouth, hitting her in the face. Hisana winced and jerked away.

"Nothing,"

"Don't you nothing me!" Reiko shouted. "A stranger drug you home at five in the morning! What were you doing out there?"

"I...I...I couldn't sleep!" Hisana suddenly cried. "It's complicated!"

"It isn't complicated! You were roaming the street with some cretin! How stupid are you? Do you have any idea what could have happened? I thought I raised you to be better than this!"

"Dad!"

"No! Get your ass in your room! Don't leave the apartment today! I don't want to see you, because I might kill you if I do!"

"Dad––"

"NOW HISANA!"

_Don't_ _leave_ _the_ _apartment_ _today!_ _Stay_ _in_ _your_ _room!_ Just who did her father think she was? Hisana drank burning gulps of black coffee as she sat on her bed and listened to Dad swearing as he got ready. He was making much more noise than he used to, but a year of being a bachelor had undoubtedly changed him. She had changed.

"Hisana?" Dad opened her door without knocking. She supposed that she deserved that after sneaking out in the middle of the night. "I'm leaving now,"

"Have a good day at work, Dad," she flipped another page of the magazine. "I love you,"

"I love you too, Princess," Dad was not swayed by proclamation. "Stay inside today. We'll talk about this when I get home,"

"What time do you think you'll be back?"

"I'm not sure," he said, deciding it was the safest answer. "I'm going over some casework with the Kuchikis this morning, and then Hitochora wants to talk payroll."

"Sounds like tons of fun, Dad," Hisana dropped the finished magazine on the bed. They both knew she was only looking at the pictures. "See you tonight,"

"All right, Hisana,"

She listened for the click of the lock. It was a thirty-eight minute drive to his office, and Dad had to be there at eight, no exceptions. He always left at 7:10. All she had to do was wait twenty minutes and Dad was past the point of no return. The day was officially hers to spend.

And she was not done trying to find Byakuya.

Maybe AHM did change her, Hisana pondered as she stared out the window on her boring train ride. She had never snuck out before, or dared to disobey a punishment. Europe, her roommate from South Africa, had been quite the deviant and introduced Hisana to a world she had only seen on _Skins_. Then again, she was always heedless when it came to Byakuya Kuchiki. This could all stem from him.

He was certainly the reason she found herself in Tokyo, outside the University. The Registrar told her where Dai was––puppy dog eyes and white lies got you far in life if you were persistent, which she was. Dai was supposed to be with his research group, going over something about language perimeters that Hisana did not really try to understand. She spoke two and half of them, which was more than enough. They had reserved room 226-C in the library.

It took a moment for her to adjust to the floors again––Europenas labeled theirs differently, but she eventually found it. Laughter was stifled by the heavy door. There was a rectangular window in the wood, giving her a view of Dai's downy was the right room.

Hisana knocked before she lost her nerve. "Come in!" broke through the laughter, and as she pushed open the door, she heard something like, "Stupid freshman." Because of course, only a freshman would be so socially inept.

"Whatcha need?" a chubby girl with glasses asked. They all sat around her, attentively. She must have been their leader.

"Hisana?" Dai shoved his chair back, the legs scraping against the linoleum.

She winced. "Long time no see," her voice was weaker than she would have preferred.

"Oh my God, Hisana!" Dai laughed loudly. He was suddenly in front of her, hugging her, lifting her off the floor. "I've missed you!" They had gotten close before her departure, and then became penpals. The idea of her learning a language that he did not know seemed to fascinate him.

"What happened to your hair?" said boy cried as he dropped her to the ground.

"Huh?" she unconsciously fingered one curl. "Oh, I got highlights. Being in Europe really makes a girl want to go blonde. My roomie agreed that it was a good idea,"

"It looks hot!" a guy behind Dai told her.

She smiled and said, "Thanks!" as Dai snapped over his shoulder, "Shut up, Kei!"

"I needed to return your book," Hisana's convenient excuse to be 'just dropping by' in Tokyo appeared in her hands. "It was great for the plane ride,"

Dai flipped through the dog eared, wrinkled and torn pages. "It looks like you read it a hundred times,"

She flushed. "I can always buy you another copy…"

"No," he snapped it shut. "It looks better with some wear and tear,"

"Dude, she's hot and smart," the same guy chuckled to the four-eyed girl.

"She's taken, Kei," Dai muttered dryly.

"Oh, damn,"

Dai turned to her again, an eyebrow arched. "Speaking of taken, I gather you're here because––"

"Yes!" she cut him off. "I looked for him all night, and couldn't find him. Do you know where he is?"

Dai nodded once. He watched her entire face light up, and her shoulders relax. "Come on!" Hisana grabbed his hand. "Let's go!"

"See you guys next week!" Dai shouted as the petite woman drug him away. "Geez, Sani! The Tower isn't going anywhere!"

"I can't help it!" she gaily laughed. "I have something important to tell him!"

Dai started running with her. It was all in the name of love, he grinned to himself. It was about damn time, Hisana.

*****BH*****

She was pretty sure that her heart had actually broken. Byakuya Kuchki wasn't as his grandiloquent tower, and had not been for some months––almost eight. Nothing had change since her grand tour, including her flinch at her room. Dai did not offer to show her the renovations made to accommodate her height (or lack thereof). Instead, he sat her on the couch, and turned on the tv before calling Kobaru.

His lover was busy, but did not bother to hide the surprise in his voice. "She's actually there, sitting in the living room?"

"Your office actually," Dai replied softly. "She's here looking for Captain Kuchiki," who was in the Soul Society, preparing for a marriage to Noemi Fujimika.

"Did you tell her?" Kobaru demanded.

"No!" the interpreter hissed. "I'm not completely stupid,"

"What does she want to tell him?"

"Take a guess," Dai mused. "I had to. He gets to be the first one to hear it,"

"Of course she's just as lovesick as he is," Dai could hear Kobaru rubbing his forehead in exasperation. "They were always like this. Put her on the phone,"

Dai startled. That was not what he expected. "You sure? No offense Kobaru, but you do not have the best track record with women. Or phones,"

Some technology had given the exiled Kuchiki trouble. "I'll be fine," his lover muttered crossly. "I can't offend her more than this family already has,"

"He wants to talk to you," Dai pulled the phone away from his ear. Confusion flitted across her scrunched up face, but she accepted his cell.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Hisana. My name is Kobaru Kuchiki; I am sure that you have heard of me,"

She nodded, though he could not see her. "I've met you too,"

He chuckled. "I remember your tirade against your ex-lover. Your fury is quite the sight to behold,"

"He was not my lover!" she hissed into the phone. "He was my boyfriend. Big difference. And thank you; I had to practice my tantrums for the stupid class play,"

"That sounds awful," Kobaru said, echoing the distaste in her voice. "I am busy today, so I will get straight to the point. My cousin in the Seireitei, dealing with urgent family business and has been out of contact with us for quite some time,"

Her face fell. "So you can't get ahold of him?"

Kobaru sighed. "I didn't say that," he answered her. "I'be been sending him monthly reports via hell butterfly, a method that Soul Reapers use to communicate. However," he continued on before she could interrupt. "I believe that a human, or someone who does not have reiatsu, could transcribe a message with one,"

"Damn,"

"That said, I am more than willing to send him a message the moment I get home tonight, telling him that you have returned and need to speak with him,"

She could practically see the smug bastard smirking. The brief moment when she met the man was enough for her to gage his personality. Yeah, he was cool but he was manipulative and liked to be in control. He was taking the power out of her hands like he had taken it from Dai. However, she was desperate to speak with Byakuya so it would have to do.

"Would you please?" she gripped the phone tighter. "Tell him it's urgent, okay? Like, the sooner the better,"

"Of course, Hisana," Kobaru acquiesced. "I will try to convince him to come to you this week,"

"Thank you," Hisana sighed in relief.

He sounded surprised to her the warm gratitude in her voice. "You are most welcome," he regained his composure. "While I have you on the phone, we have another matter that we need to discuss,"

"Hmm?" she grunted, past caring at this point. Her thoughts were already drifting to tonight, or tomorrow or whenever Byakuya showed up in her room. Just thinking about it made her heart beat fast.

"I had a meeting with your father this morning, Hisana, a meeting that he was almost late to," Kobaru sounded cross. She flinched. Dad was never late, but perfectly punctually fifteen minutes early. Always. It gave him more time to be prepared, more time to assess the situation and deal with any complications that might arise. "He apologized profusely for keeping me waiting, though I assured him that he did not. Apparently, there were some problems at home last night,"

She flushed blood red and Dai gave her a weird look. Tomato was not a good look for her. "I was exercising my independence and looking for your cousin,"

"You can't sneak out of your apartment in the middle of the night, Hisana. It isn't safe,"

"Whateva, I do wut I want," she quoted, finger in the air and head bobbing. Dai snickered but Kobaru did not seem to get the reference.

"Byakuya would not approve of you endangering yourself so,"

"Well he can tell me that himself when he comes to see me," she retorted with some heat. "Besides, I was looking for him!"

"Your safety is paramount to my cousin and your father. If you do it again, I will assign you security,"

She blinked. "You would…assign me…security? Really? I didn't know that people actually did that. It sounds so…movie-ish,"

"Daichi has his own security team," Kobaru confided in her. "He isn't always aware that they are present, but they are. Byakuya would like you to have the same protection,"

"Uh, no thanks bucko," Hisana snapped. "I don't want guys in suits following me around,"

"I have abstained from it thus far," he kept talking like her opinion meant nothing. It probably did to him. "While you are with your father, I see no imminent threat to you. Should you continue to act so rashly, I will be forced to reconsider,"

What a threat. Saying that he would protect her if she wanted to keep acting like a teenager. That was hardly a deterrent. "I understand," she tried to sound remorseful. Not that she had any intention of stopping. No, she would keep looking for Byakuya every moment that she could until she found him. It was time for things to get real between them, and dammit he was hot.

"Good. I have pressing business to get back to. Have a pleasant day," he snapped his phone shut before Hisana could say goodbye.

"You get used to it," Dai said, taking his phone away from her. "He does not mean to be brusque. He's just busy,"

"Excuses, excuses," she laughed but understood how he could overlook flaws in his lover. She would do it for Byakuya.

*****BH*****

She made it home before Dad did, but just barely. Thankfully, she had turned on the slow cooker before she left, so the soup was almost ready. And it gave her an alibi for her day. Unfortunately, Dad was still pissed about last night. His work day had been long, and Hitochora was being an ass. Ergo, he was in fighting form the moment the door shut behind him.

Reiko would never harm his daughter; she was far to precious. Ismani would never forgive him if something happened to her, not that he would ever allow it to in the first place. He, however, had not been kidding when he ordered her to her room. He ordered her to spend the day in the apartment without electronics. He wished it had been enough. She slept for most of the day, but at night, she snuck out again.

And again.

And again.

Keigo, the street vendor, brought her back every morning, utterly exhausted but completely unharmed. He tried everything. He put a bell on her doorknob, so if she opened it, the toll would wake him. Hisana silenced it with a wad of toilet paper. Next, Reiko tried locking her doorknob. The little sneak opened the other side of it with a q-tip. So he slept in front of her door the next night, knowing that she would step on him, or the floor would creak. That would wake him up for sure. Hisana braced her feet and back against the hallway walls, and scooted herself over her dad.

It was getting ridiculous. The last thing he could think to do was to pull the couch in front of the apartment door, and sleep there. She would not be able to unlock the door, let alone open it if the entire couch blocked it. It was infeasible for her to move the couch and not break his slumber. That was his plan for that night.

Talking to her like an adult had been useless. He tried to cool off some steam at work, and talk to her evenly that first night. She kept saying that she had been looking for someone, some stupid boy that she met a few years ago. His daughter refused to give him a name, and swore that the boy had not given her a phone number or an email address. She had no way to get ahold of him, except to look for him.

Why look at night, you might ask. Reiko certainly did. His daughter flushed, and said that they usually saw each other at dusk, or under the stars. Reiko accused her of having snuck out before, which she vehemently denied. He had not believed her, and they spent the rest of the night shouting through her room door. Hisana had given him the silent treatment for three days, but Reiko was unperturbed. It was easier to stop her from getting out of the apartment than it was to admit that there might be some boy she fancied.

That would really cause a fight.

Hisana swung her door open quietly. She had no idea how her dad had planned to stop her that night. It was almost too easy to con her way around him. He really forgot how intelligent she was sometimes. Careful to avoid the creaky floorboard, the girl padded like a ninja down the dark hallway. Dark eyes scanned for bodies on the floor, trip wires that would sound the alarm, and maybe even a snarling German Shepard.

Nothing. Maybe Dad had finally surrendered, and accepted that she was going to keep looking for Byakuya. Nothing would stop her. It had been over a week, and still he had not come to see her. It was definitely time for drastic measures. Slipping into the living room, she was almost to the door when she saw it.

Damn him.

Dad had pulled the sofa in front of the door, and was conked out on it. One arm was tossed over his eyes, and his mouth hung open. Hand over her mouth, she tried to stifle her laughter. Hisana had not realized just how loud he snored. There was no way she could get out of the door now. He had it pinned shut; she could not even get to the lock without stepping on the couch, and on him.

"You've won this round, old man," she snipped to herself. Turning on her heel, Hisana fled down her hallway. It took her a while to drift off, but that night, she finally managed to go to sleep.


	10. Ten

Chapter Ten:

"You're still grounded?" Miyako shrieked over the phone. "Jeez! Your dad must be pissed!"

"You don't know the half of it," Hisana blew stands of her hair out of her face. It had been eleven days since she had last snuck out, sixteen since she had come home, but Reiko refused to relent. He mandated that she be home when he got off work, that she not leave the apartment at night, and there were absolutely no visitors. Not that she listened to him, but he did not need to know that.

Now she was truly restricted by that damned Kuchiki. Somehow Kobaru had found out about her nighttime rendezvous (she had an inkling it was the mysterious street vendor Keigo), and had made good on his threat of a body guard. His name was Ueda. Though she had never spoken more than a passing hello to him, she was never far out of his sight. Even Dad had noticed him loitering in the hallways and had called the front desk to investigate. They assured Dad that Ueda was a temporary tenant on their floor, and though he would be gone soon, he had every right to be in the hallway. Literally, he just stood around and waited for her to leave for the day. Dad did not know that part, either.

"You were gone a whole year! Doesn't he have any empathy for our friendship?" her best friend lamented loudly. Hisana could just see her with her head tossed back and a hand dramatically on her forehead.

"Not particularly," the prisoner kept dicing the onions. "He's still on me about the guy thing,"

"Speaking of which," Miyako's voice dropped sharply. "Why did you never mention this boy before? Did you meet him when you were still dating Gai?"

Hisana flushed and was thankful that Miyako was not in the room to see. Her best friend knew her too well, and took her silence as an affirmative. "Oh my god! Hisana!" she squealed. "Why did you never mention him?"

"It's nothing, really," Hisana tried to keep her voice even. "We've only talked a bit,"

"It is obviously a huge deal if you are sneaking out at night to find this Romeo," the girl argued over the phone. "He has to be something special,"

Pulling a bowl down from the cabinet, she shrugged. "Maybe. That's what I want to talk to him about,

"I need to meet him! I'm the best friend! There are protocols that need to be observed! Privileges that I'm invoking! I have to meet him!"

"Well, when I find him, you can," she agreed. She had not left the apartment yet, today. There was very little to do in the outside world, except to look for Byakuya. She refused to falter, to lose faith in him. He would not be swayed by Noemi Fujimika.

Yes, Dai had told her all about the engagement during her weekly trips to Tokyo. He did not know the details, but he was sure that everything would work out. That was why Byakuya had not come to see her: she was a secret. Apparently, the Court of Pure Souls frowned on fraternizing with the living, something that made quite a bit of sense. Byakuya was still as sly as a fox; he would outsmart the Fujimikas and his own family. He would come back to her.

Did she sound as stupid as she felt?

"You call me immediately. Before any smooching or talking, understand? I get to meet him first!"

Hisana laughed. "That sounds ridiculous. But fair. If I find him, I'll handcuff him to a bus bench and call you immediately."

Miyako harrumphed. "I'll hold you to that, missy,"

"All right, Mi. I have to finish making dinner before the Warden comes home,"

Her best friend clicked her tongue. "Don't talk about your Dad like that. You snuck out at night. He's allowed to be mad,"

"Whatever you say," Hisana was really ready for the conversation to be over. Miyako could never meet Byakuya, and nothing was gained from living in a dreamworld. "I'll talk to you later. Night,"

"Bye," Miyako's phone clicked off.

As soon as she set the phone down, it rang again. Hisana glanced at the clock: 4:08. Dad was not due home for another two hours. That left only one option: telemarketers. The bane of housewives everywhere. "Hello?"

"Hey, Princess," Dad's voice reverberated in the speaker. "How has your day been?"

Hisana shrugged. "Pretty boring. I'm really missing school, though,"

Dad chuckled. "You were never one prone to idleness,"

"Wonder who I got that from?" she quipped. "What about you?"

Dad let out a huff. "Not good, Princess. Maslow et. al, are coming in tonight. Their flight landed early and they want to get started pronto,"

"How late do you think you'll be?"

"Late. Beyond that, no idea," he sighed.

"Gotcha. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine here," she reassured him. Already, she was dumping the onions down the garbage disposal, and rinsing out the mixing bowl. There was no way that she was going to cook a huge dinner for just one.

"You sure?" he sounded skeptical.

"Yeah. I'm going to run down to the store and grab takeout. I don't really feel like cooking,"

He paused. She could hear him thinking it over in his head. How long had it been since she last snuck out? Did it seem like she had an ulterior motive? "Okay," he seemed a little reluctant. "Do you need money?"

"Nah. I've got my card," the used knives were dropped into the dishwasher.

"Okay then. I'll see you tonight,"

"Okie dokie. Talk to you later. Love you," she smiled.

"Love you too, Princess," he hung up the phone.

Grabbing her keys, Hisana did not bother with a jacket. She would be quick, in and out. Kobaseki rarely had a wait. The girl nodded to Ueda as she passed him in the hallway. It was the typical count to seven before he started to follow her. She wondered if it looked strange to others: a thin, middle aged man trailing after a teenager. There was not much traffic and the resting bitch she currently had spurred most to get out of her way. One older gentleman smiled and tipped his hat. She returned a flashing simper before hurrying on.

"This is unexpected," a familiar voice chuckled.

"Gai? Are you working here now?" She blinked. Hisana had just turned into Kobaseki, minding her own business. It was more empty than usual, but then again, it was an odd hour of the day.

"Wow, Sani. How long has it been since you've come in here?" he chuckled and leaned on his broom. He was sweeping; how cliche. "I've been here almost two years. My uncle owns this place,"

Check this off the list of places she could eat at. "Huh, no way," her laugh was forced and her smile brittle. Was this as awkward for him as it was for her? He seemed at ease, like there had never been any intimacy between them. Miyako mentioned that he had dated Jun briefly.

"Gotta do something with graduation just around the corner," he grinned. "Any big plans?"

"Med school," she chuckled, eyes dancing around the store. "I'm thinking surgery or research." Not that it was any of his business. Hisana did not think that it would be this awkward after being apart for so long. She was almost nineteen, a legal adult. She was apartment hunting in Tokyo, had her pick of the universities there or anywhere in Japan. This boy only made her think of her femininity. She was just a girl in his eyes.

Gai winked. "That's my girl, but I'm not surprised. You spent the last term at some medical internship in the Netherlands, right?"

She raked her fingers through her hair. "Something like that,"

He made her uncomfortable. The warmth was still in his smile, his grin flashed cockily. His eyes sparkled with mischief, and she realized that he knew he still made her feel this way. The heat emanated from her cheeks, which were doubtlessly cherry red. He might be with Jun, she really did not know, but he was still flirting with her.

"So, anything interesting happen over in Dutchland?" She hadn't gone to Germany, but he remembered enough, and that was disconcerting. Gai leaned closer to her. His breath was warm, ghosting over her skin. Goosebumps peaked on flushed cheeks, and her fingers danced nervously on the thick column. Five inches separated them, but the heavy wood seemed so fragile. If he put any more weight on it, it would splinter and their bodies would collide.

"No," Hisana played with her hair. Maybe, it was her nervous tick, but he found it seductive. He always had, but she could not stop it. "Listen, I have to run. My dad is waiting on to me to get dinner. He got off work early tonight, and I'm in trouble as it is. He won't like me taking longer than I should,"

"Just tell him you ran into an old fling," Gai chuckled. "He always liked me. You still get the usual?"

She was going to. The fact that he remembered her eating habits freaked her out. No, she would get something random tonight. "No. Europe changed my taste buds,"

"Huh," he shrugged. "That makes sense." He watched as she grabbed something from the ice cooler. She didn't even look to see what it was.

"I'm not sure if that's enough for two people, Sani…" Gai looked down at the container.

"It's a side dish," she said quickly. Why did he make her so flustered? She kept rambling, and lying through her teeth. He certainly kept her on her tippy toes.

"Weird side dish," he commented as he accepted her money.

"You know how weird I am," she accepted the bag. "Thanks,"

"No problem. See you later, Sani," he waved.

"Bye," she hurried into the cold afternoon.

The world felt like it was falling in pieces. Everyone was moving on with their lives, the world kept spinning during her absence. Miyako and Himura found each other; Gai was still hooking up with Jun. Even Dad was looking at another job: Bingam was asking after him again, and Hitochora was causing him too much stress. She had the option of moving forward, investing years into medical school. She would become a doctor, and hopefully advance medicine in some astounding way. Now she faced the decision of what school to attend, and what apartment to rent.

It was time to let go, and move on. She knew that she could not stagnant. "I'll wait for you," she whispered to no one. "Just not in Nagoya,"

He had found her before. She would be waiting in Tokyo, and she would be ready.

*****BH*****

The Kuchiki–Fujimika wedding was causing an uproar. The invitations were embossed with gold filigree, and scented with peony. Every noble had been invited. The wedding costumes were silks and satins, heavy and ornate. Rukia once complained that they were so heavy that she would not be able to walk. Abarai immediately promised to carry her, if need be, and Byakuya knew that Rukia's infatuation with him swelled immensely. It was a good thing that Bunko had not wanted to marry her.

"Are you nervous?" Rukia asked from her cushion on the floor. Half of his noble family gathered in his rooms as he prepared for the lengthy ceremony.

"This isn't his first marriage!" His aunt, Tomomi chortled. She sipped on tea with Rukia and his grandmother. They had finished readying themselves, and were supposed to be assisting him. They were drinking to calm their nerves, or so Tomomi had claimed. "He knows what's coming,"

"Be quiet, woman!" Chiharu snapped. His wife simpered and poured more tea. His uncle knew what was at stake. The Fujimikas were a lesser family, but they had a vast wealth, and ran solid businesses. This marriage would benefit the Kuchiki clan. If everything went smoothly, that was.

"You worry too much, Husband," Tomomi laughed. "Boy," she called to Renji who was pacing near the windows. "You'll put a hole in the floor. Come sit with us,"

"He doesn't need to be with the women," Iruka, another uncle, told her. "You three shouldn't even be here! This is a man's time,"

"Pish posh," his aunt waved him away. "His mother can't be here for him, so we are. I won't fail Aija, Iruka. Our Byakuya agrees with me,"

"You should be with the bride," Iruka argued. "Welcoming her into the family. Goodness knows the entire Soul Society fears us as icy lords, stone faced and concerned only with money,"

"Aren't we, though?" Chiharu offered a small smirk. "That's the entire reason this marriage is happening,"

Rukia winced. Her brother's face remained as impassive as ever. A servant fixed the kensikan in his hair––he would wear all of them on this prestigious day. She had his scarf wrapped around her waist instead of the traditional obi; it was her way of keeping the past mixed with the present. Their family chatted around them, talking about the celebrations that would last for days, how many children would come, and how beautiful the bride would be. Rukia had never spoken to the woman, but she knew her brother well. He had been quiet these past few weeks, and frowned so much that he was developing a crease between his eyes. He was not in favor of this marriage.

He would go through with it, for the sake of the family. He had to remarry sometime; Lady Noemi was kind. Rukia had only seen her at formal functions, but she seemed sweet and patient, steadfast and not airheaded like some of the other bimbos the family elders paraded past Byakuya. Frequently, her thoughts had drifted back to her sister, and the love Hisana had shared with Byakuya once upon a time. Her brother must be missing his first wife. Soon, the elders would win the battle, and Hisana would be blotted out of the Kuchiki family history. Only Rukia would remain, a silent shrine to her sister's memory.

Her brother had not put up a fight during the engagement. He had been the one to propose to Lady Noemi! He must have been comfortable enough to marry the girl, and Rukia would get along with her for his sake. He had accepted Renji into their lives, and she would return the kindness. Family always stood together.

"We'll make the boy one of us before long," Tomomi raised her glass to Renji, smirking as he flushed and gaped like a fish. He was the perfect match for their Rukia: prominent within the Seireitei, but not of noble blood. No matter what Byakuya Kuchiki decreed, she was not of noble descent. No one outside the family would consider marrying her, even if it came with Byakuya's blessings.

"Rukia should still be with the bride," Iruka huffed. "Misa is there,"

Of course Misa was there. Perfect Misa, the epitome of the name Kuchiki, who could do no wrong, was with the bride. No doubt they were buddying up. Misa may have married and left the clan, but she remained a favorite in her cousin's life. Even now, she could be poisoning Noemi against her. Rukia rose, hands clenching at her kimono.

"No," her brother's voice was firm. "Rukia stays here,"

Relief flooded her as she fell back to the floor. Her brother would not forsake her for this new bride. Their strange relationship was well-known to the entire court. Noemi hopefully had not formed any conclusions about the reclusive Kuchikis. For his part, Kuchiki refused to let Rukia get her hopes up, to become too close to Noemi. Today's plans were tenebrous: one wrong move would topple well-laid plans to the ground. Rukia was a meddler, and though he loved her, he could not trust her with this marriage.

Tomomi threw her head back, shoulders heaving with laughter. "I think someone is getting the prewedding jitters! He wants his little sister to stay with him!"

The elders slowly chuckled. Fingers tightened around cups, shoulders stiffened, smiles did not quite reach eyes. Rukia was still a touchy subject among the family, treated with respect and kindness, but they kept their distance. It had been decades, but she was still an outsider. Still of common blood, and impersonating a noble lady––never truly one.

The family prattled on, about the feast and the clothes, who showed up with who, and who brought what gifts. They even discussed the bride's grace, her family, and how well she would fit into the Kuchiki clan. They had already accepted her. Had they reacted to Hisana this way? Rukia doubted it.

In the distance, bells chimed gaily. Renji jumped as the family stood in unison. "It's time," Uncle Chiharu's voice rang with finality.

*****BH*****

Her palms were sweating like a rainstorm as Renji walked her down the aisle. Eyes peirced her like arrows, the whispers hung in the air like music notes. She looked like a Kuchiki, but the mutterings would never cease.

"Don't let it bother you," Renji squeezed her hand. "Let them talk,"

"I'm used to it by now," she kept her voice low. The Fujimika matriarch glared at them as they sat on the groom's side. She kept her head high, chin lifted. She was a Kuchiki, she loved her brother, and would support him through anything. Even this. Renji sat next to her, his large frame obstructing her from the Fujimika clan. Rukia flushed; after all this time, he protected her.

Her brother stood on the dais, shining in the sun. He was dressed in deep reds and burnt golds, soft layers wafting in the wind. It was sweltering hot outside, the wind only stirring the heat around. Sweat dripped down her neck, but she did not move. Rukia could only imagine how uncomfortable her brother was, though he did not show it. He was the stone image of serenity, and she admired him for that.

A harp began to play, and all heads turned to watch the bride walk down the aisle. Her brother had chosen their cousin, Bunko, to escort her down the aisle. It was the beginning of her transition in the Kuchiki clan, leaving her family behind. Uncle Iruka swollen up like a peacock when Brother announced who would escort her through the transition. It was a great honor to bestow, and Uncle Iruka would interpret it as her brother's consideration of her marriage to Bunko. That branch of the family was slowly becoming more prominent.

Where Lady Noemi and Bunko should have stood was empty. The harpist played on, fingers never stumbling over the chords. The families and the guests––almost the entire Court of Pure Souls, began to whisper. Heads turned, necks arched as they searched for the bride. Nearly three minutes passed, and there was no movement, no sign of the bride.

"Boy!" Aunt Tomomi hissed. She reached across her husband and Rukia's laps to claw at Renji's arm. "Go find her,"

"Yes ma'am," Renji flashed away. He moved effortlessly, barely stirring the air. His power had grown such much since her brother had accepted him under his tutelage.

"Calm down, dear," Aunt Tomomi patted her arm. "It will be fine,"

Rukia had not even realized that she was not breathing. Her heart was not beating, that was certain. This wedding had to go smoothly. Her brother was never one to deviate from the plan, something Lady Noemi may not have realized. Life in the Kuchiki compound ran on a tight schedule, and he did not appreciate it if someone broke the timetable. This marriage was pivotal, and Lady Noemi was not starting it off well.

Where was she?

"She was ready almost an hour ago," Lady Misa hissed to her mother. "She should not be late,"

"Nerves, maybe?" Cousin Ryu posited. "I was nervous before my marriage,"

Misa elbowed her brother. "Shut up," she glanced at Byakuya on the dais. He was as stoic as ever, hands relaxed at his sides. He was not worried at all. He was calm, and the family should be as well. Her eyes met Rukia, and they both straightened their shoulders. He was not worried, did not betray the Kuchiki facade, and neither would they.

They did not have to. Renji did. The lieutenant slowly walked down the aisle, brideless. His face was bloodless, and he carried a note in his hand. The paper was stiff, like a board. There was nary a crease on the solid white slip that stood firm in his convulsing hand.

"Boy!" Aunt Tomomi snapped her fingers. Renji did not even look at the noble. His gaze was glued on his captain. Kuchiki held it, shoulders squared. "Captain," Renji stepped up, arm extended.

Kuchiki took it wordlessly. Rukia watched hims can it quickly. His face was impassive as his eyes scanned the paper. He read it once. Twice. And then his mouth, which had been a flat line, turned up.

"Everybody out," he snapped.

"What?" Lady Noemi's father jumped to his feet.

"Get out of my house. All of you," her brother strode down the steps to thrust the note into Lord Fujimika's grubby hands. "Now!"

"What's going on?" Uncle Chiharu jumped to his feet. "I demand you tell us!" He was not shouting at the head of the Kuchiki clan, who was quickly leaving the ceremony space, but Renji, who had yet to move from the stairs. "Where is the bride?"

"This isn't possible!" Lady Fujimika was shaking. "What was that girl thinking?"

"What did Noemi do?" Misa cried. She was out of her seat, legs tensed. Given any prompt, she would take off after her cousin. "Where is she?"

"She's gone," Renji's choked out. He swallowed audibly and tried to keep his voice steady. "She is eloping with Bunko Kuchiki,"

The gasp was synchronized. Hands went to breasts or covered mouths. Men swore; others jumped to their feet. Misa took off running down the aisle, chasing Byakuya. And the shouting started.

"This is all your fault!" Chiharu was shaking his finger under Lord Fujimika's chin.

"I don't understand! She did what?" Aunt Natsu, Iruka's wife, threw her hands into the air.

"This is your damn son's fault!" Aunt Tomomi wheeled on her sister-in-law. "Your husband put grandiose ideas in his head, and now he's stolen the Kuchiki bride!"

"This is most certainly not my Bunko's fault! That hussy seduced him!" Natsu screamed. "And he is as much of a Kuchiki as your ruddy offspring!"

"Get her back here right now!" Chiharu howled. "We are having this wedding!"

Renji rushed to Rukia's side. Shouts were getting louder, people were starting to shove. Many spectators were starting to pull away, fleeing or drawing to the sidelines to watch. He knew that she could take care of herself, but he still wanted to be around if anything did happen. "We should get out of here," he took ahold of her elbow.

"I think my brother knew," Rukia was running, trying to keep up with his long strides. "He didn't seem surprised at all,"

"I don't really want to know what's going through his head right now," Renji threw the door open. "Let him cool down before you try to talk to him,"

"He does not need to cool down," she watched the door close quickly. "He knew it was coming,"

*****BH*****

"Byakuya!" Misa pounded on his door. "Open this door! I know you're in there!" He was obscuring his spiritual pressure, but she knew her cousin well. It would be socially acceptable for him to withdraw from society for a few days, take the leave he had requested for his honeymoon. The Fujimika girl had jilted him, she brought this shame to the family. But the smear would be on his name, would always reflect on him, and Misa hated her for that.

"Is he in there?" Rukia ran up to her, Renji on her heels. "Is he okay?"

"I can't get him to open the door!" Misa threw her hands up.

"No one is allowed in his rooms," Rukia banged her fists on the wood. "Only his personal servant! Brother! Brother!"

Kuchiki tore his robes off. He had one week of freedom before he was expected to make a social outing. One week to grieve, to try to save face. His family would not disturb him; no servant would enter his quarters. He had spent months planning a false wedding to smuggle to lovebirds on an elopement and honeymoon. Now it was his time: time to see Hisana again.


	11. Eleven

Chapter Eleven:

Reiko's apartment was one room darker. Hisana had moved out. Not just moved out, left for another city: Tokyo. She was accepted into Keio University, hands deep in modern medicine. She wanted surgery, and that was the place to be. Dad was putting her up in an apartment. It was a quiet place where she could study in peace. He made her swear not to have boys over; he did not want grandchildren. Dad most certainly did not appreciate her pointing out she could have sex in a dorm well, as well as the apartment.

At least the apartment was quiet.

The lock clicked loudly as she pulled her key from its cradle. It was pitch black inside her tiny abode; she had forgotten to open the curtains before she left this morning for class. Somewhere in the dark, Keke, her giant puppy, would be dancing, his nose pressed into a corner. Hisana truly had not intended to stay out so late––she was very aware of her responsibilities as a pet owner, but did could not tear herself away from Dr. Yang's side. She had been shadowing him in general medicine before hurrying to the library with Alma and Shinto to write up lab reports. When she entered university, Hisana knew that there would be hard work, but she had no idea how tired she would be.

"Keke?" she called into the darkness. "Where is my sweet boy?"

A whine echoed for a moment, and then the white Samoyed puppy bounded into her arms. Hisana immediately dropped to her knees, bags tossed away. "How are you doing? How are you doing, my little boy?" she cooed, ruffling her fingers through his thick fur. "I missed you! Yes, I did! Yes, I did!"

"How was your day, today?" Ueda asked from her doorway. Ever the professional, he did not enter her abode without her expressed approval, nor did he address her on the street. He liked to give her her privacy, and for brief moments during her day, she forgot he was there. Then one of her classmates noticed some guy always trailing after her, and any explanation she could come up with never seemed to satisfy them. Alma accused her of being a secret heiress. That one made Hisana laugh in her face.

"Long," she answered as she latched Keke's leash on. "But good. You?"

Ueda shrugged his shoulders. "I learned very much today. Your friends always make me laugh,"

Koh wanted to know why she never made Ueda carry her books. She giggled. "You're kind of a big deal to us,"

Ueda closed her door. "I am a very boring person, Reiko-san. I assure you,"

"Oh, please. There has to be some glamor living with the Kuchikis. You have to have seen some super famous people, or maybe a slimy politician or two," she winked at him. Keke was sniffing around the trees at the dog park

"Perhaps," he nodded indulgently. "If you find glamour in watching paperwork being signed, and standing by the doors during the meetings of people who don't speak Japanese. Yes, it is very interesting,"

She shook her head. "I can't imagine,"

Just like that, they were out of the building and in the public eye. Ueda fell approximately three steps behind her, a silent shadow. He was as prim and proper as the rest of the Kuchiki family. He did not speak to her unless she addressed him first, allowed others to acknowledge her presence but not his, and opened any door that she might meet. He was so careful not to invade her personal life, and though she was grateful, it was still awkward to walk around Tokyo with a body guard. People thought she was somebody important. They were always so disappointed to find out that she was not.

Every night, they made a familiar trek around the dog park that was across the street from her apartment. It had been a huge factor in choosing her abode: she wanted Keke to have plenty of room to stretch his legs. The same patrons frequented the walk; most had grown used to Hisana and Ueda. One couple was Eric and Megumi, her neighbors. Eric was an American, here on business and Megumi was the unexpected love of his life. They always smiled and waved as they walked their maltapoos.

"It's another beautiful night," she glanced up at the sky. There were no stars to see, but she could envision them hidden by the light pollution. It was warm, and a gentle breeze blew. Keke seemed happy to putter about, sniffing plants and light poles. He chomped away on a butterfly before she realized what he was doing.

"It is," Ueda agreed softly. He sensed her exhaustion. It had been a long, long day and she was sure that he was as tired as she was. Keke needed to hurry up so she could crawl into her bed.

"I am going to sleep so well, tonight," Hisana yawned. Rolling her shoulders, she glanced behind her. "Wha––"

There was a loud explosion. The light came from behind Ueda, turning him into a silhouette as he leapt towards her. Wrapping her head in his arms, the body guard jerked her to the ground. Keke shrieked, or was it Hisana––as another explosion shook the world. "Stay down," Ueda hissed. He kept her head pressed against his chest "Let the tremors stop before I move you,"

Move her? "What's going on?" she gripped Keke's leash tightly. Her puppy was whining, yanking and tugging on it.

"I don't know yet," Ueda answered. How could he, when he had not left her side? "It does't matter what is happening."

Then the screaming started. People were running towards her and the dog park. It sounded like something large kept running into buildings. Sirens blared. Finally, someone was coming to help.

"What is that thing?"

"What is happening?"

"Oh my God!"

"Yumi? Yumi, where are you?"

She heard a bone chilling roar that seemed to even scare Ueda. Retching her head out of his grasp, Hisana fell backwards, eyes wide. A hollow. A hollow was terrorizing downtown Tokyo, and she had eyes on it. It was freaking huge, thundering down several blocks over. Six arms hung from its side. They swung, knocking into buildings, shattering cars and sweeping living people out of its way. She watched in horror as it grabbed a struggling girl and thrust her into its mouth.

"Ueda!" she grabbed his hand. "We have to run!"

"I don't see anything," he followed her gaze.

"It's a hollow," she stood up. "One of those things that the Kuchikis and the other shinigamis fight,"

"I can't see it," Ueda put his hand on the middle of her back and began to lead her forward. They walked quickly, but did not run. Keke kept up with them, pulling on the leash to urge her to go faster. He would turn his plushy head back and yip, pleading to hurry.

"Most people can't," she kept talking just to keep herself calm. If she stopped, she would think about what that creature was doing to all those innocent people, and then she would lose her lunch. No. Keep thinking about walking, about one foot in front of the other. "It won't pay attention to us,"

Ueda was more worried about fallout damage than the unseen monster. A hit to the head was just as deadly, and much harder to predict. "Where are we going?" Hisana demanded. They bypassed her apartment building completely. "It's safer indoors!"

Udea agreed with her there. But staying near the incident area increased the chance of his ward getting injured. Her building was just blocks away from the zero point, so it was logical that the beast could continue towards it. Plus, he could not fend of a hollow. "Get in the car," he opened the door.

Hisana squeaked in shook when he pressed his hand at the top of her head and guided her forcefully into the seat, like a cop would a criminal. Keke barely managed to hop into the back seat before Ueda slammed the door shut. He was on her other side in seconds, doors locked and key in the ignition. The car roared to life, and Ueda sped down the road.

"What out for people walking!" she screamed, clutching on the armrest for dear life. If the hollow was not going to kill her, his driving was! "Ueda! Where are we going?" He did not answer her; his eyes were glued to the road and his hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

There was only one place that would be safe during a hollow attack. The lion's den. The same people who paid this man way too much money to sit on his ass and do nothing under the guise of 'protecting' her. They were going to Kuchiki Tower.

*****BH*****

"You are so lucky that I'm off tomorrow," Hisana muttered as stupid Kobaru Kuchiki escorted her out of the lift. "I'd sleep at the university before I slept here if I had to,"

Kobaru glanced at the fuming girl beside him. "Ueda did the right thing to bring you here. Keio hospital was close to the attack site."

"Blah blah blah," Hisana finished his sentence. She had heard it all before: the more people there were meant that there was a greater concentration of spiritual energy, and it also increased the likelihood that some freak with uber spiritual pressure was around. Those were the jerks that attracted the hollows in the first place.

"There is no harm in spending the night with us," Kobaru continued speaking. He opened the door to his office, where Dai waited in his pajamas.

"Sani!" he smiled when she ducked under Kobaru's arm. "Glad that you're okay,"

She grinned right back. "I'm fine, I'm fine. I swear, you all worry like old grandmothers."

"I can't see these things. They are just invisible monsters to me," he shrugged before tossing one arm around her shoulder to squeeze. She hugged him right back, and then pulled away as he sat down on the couch. "That is pretty scary, you have to admit."

"Blood clots at twenty-two are scary," she tossed herself onto the loveseat, across from the sofa where the lovers reclined. "Invisible monsters, not so much…"

Dai flipped her off. "You just have a skewed notion of scary," he decided. "How's life at the hospital? Blood clots at twenty-two aside."

Hisana yawned. She was still exhausted, but it seemed rude to crawl into her bed away from home the moment she walked into the room. They were being nice enough to let her stay over. "Hectic. There is so much to learn, and so many different ways to kill someone. Or save their life," she amended. "I might be way in over my head."

"You have just started. Don't worry, it will get better soon," Kobaru slipped his arm around Dai's waist.

She watched, slightly simpering, as his thumb stroked the pale flesh just above his waistband. It was so intimate and loving that it made her skin burn. These two before her might have been her OTP, and she envied them. This was exactly what she wanted in a relationship… "I hope so,"

Dai rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I am just happy that you are here safe," he stifled a yawn. "Hopefully the rest of the month is quiet."

"Seriously," she agreed. "I just want to get a routine down now that term is underway,"

"Mmhmm," Dai hummed in agreement. He was in his finishing up his master's work, and looked a little ragged around the edges. He had started working for a tech company that dominated most of the European market. They demanded a full forty hours out of him, not including his post-grad work. Dai looked like he wanted to go to bed, too.

He yawned again, and that gave Hisana all the encouragement she needed. "Will it offend you guys if I go to bed? I just want to forget that today happened."

"We understand," Kobaru nodded indulgently. "Goodnight, Hisana,"

She barely found the strength to get up off the loveseat. She probably would have fallen asleep right there if it had been her apartment. "Night,"

"Sani's got the right idea," Dai mumbled after her door clicked shut. "Bed sounds so nice right now,"

"It's been a long week," Kobaru agreed. "We could all use the day off tomorrow,"

Dai did not know what his lover had been up to all week. He assumed it was convoluted business deals, stock ventures and boring trade deals. It was exhaustingly boring to even think about. "Come on," Dai quickly stood up. "Let's go to bed," he offered his hand to Kobaru.

Hours or moments later, Dai really was not sure, they were woken up by a tingling bell. It was soft, but it seemed to shake the entire room. "Huh?" he grunted.

Kobaru was already out of the bed and pulling on his lounge pants. "Go back to sleep, Daichi," he ruffled the brown hair that came alive with static. "We have a visitor, and that is all,"

A visitor. That meant it was someone from the Soul Society. Those visits had become few and far between as Captain Kuchikii prepared for his wedding. More often that not, he sent Bunko Kuchiki to counsel with Kobaru in his place. Occasionally, it was a relative of Naramura or a member of the family itself. There were too many of them; Dai could never wrap his head around all of their names, even if they did give him the time of day. Usually, if it was a family member, Dai was squirreled away to the bedroom until they left. Out of sight, out of mind.

They must really have hated his relationship with Kobaru.

"Kay," he rolled over, compliant in his sleepy haze.

Byakuya Kuchiki stood in the middle of Kobaru's office. Though he had expected his cousin to come soon, he would have preferred it to be when the sun was out. "Cousin," he bowed to cover his own yawn. "It's been a long time,"

"She's gone again," Byakuya hissed breathlessly. He had run to Reiko's apartment after ditching his own wedding to fin only that man. No Hisana in sight. It was a Friday night, and though it was possible that she was at a friend's house––perhaps Miyako's, he knew she was not. He had not been able to locate her damnably faint spiritual pressure anywhere in Nagoya, as teeming with life as it was. "You said she was home, but she isn't there,"

Kobaru squinted and shook his head. "No," it would be helpful if his mind would wake up enough to process something besides his cousin's frantic tone. "She…she moved out months ago when she began university."

"What?" his cousin was confused, and so was Kobaru.

"Didn't you get my messages? I sent them via Hell Butterfly,"

The butterflies often went to Iruka instead of Byakuya. It took so much effort to convince both families that the wedding was legitimate that he had to delegate some work. Letting Iruka and Bunko advise Kobaru on finances seemed like an acceptable solution. Now he was afraid that he might have tipped his hand too soon, and unwittingly revealed Hisana to the entire family. "No,"

"She came back to Japan months ago," Kobaru swept a hand through his hair. "That was what I meant when I said that Reiko-san needed to speak with you urgently. I thought you would understand that it was Hisana and not her father,"

"Your father never passed that message on to me," Byakuya admitted. "He must have assumed it was just the lawyer,"

"The lawyer?" Kobaru repeated. "Her father, you mean. The father that we have worked tot he bone in order to keep him from seeing who we really are, and who she is to us. Not just the lawyer,"

Byakuya drew back and arched an eyebrow. "You have grown soft in your time among the mortals,"

"You have grown callous in your machinations," Dai's voice stopped the budding argument. Both Kuchikis turned to look at the man who had quietly slipped into the room. He glared at the Soul Reaper captain. "Why are you even here?"

"Daichi––" Kobaru said warningly.

The translator shook his head. "No, not this time," he ignored the warning completely, which was unusual for him. "You haven't spoken to Hisana in over a year, Captain Kuchiki. And, you are engaged to another woman. Maybe it is better if you let her go,"

Rage flared in Byakuya's chest like a monster. Never! He would never let her go; no matter how many times she disappeared, he always found her. Now would be no different, and if he had to break hearts and steal her away, he would. "Noemi Fujimika eloped with Bunko Kuchiki this afternoon," he drawled slowly. "I would imagine that they are enjoying their all expense paid honeymoon right now,"

"What? Bunko and Noemi?" Kobaru pressed his palms against his forehead. "What the hell happened while I was down here?" Dai made a show out of cleaning his ears. Each word that came out of the shinigami's mouth was more preposterous than the last.

"Apparently, they are in love. Who am I to stand in the way of love?" he looked pointedly between the two of them.

Kobaru sighed and walked over to Dai. Grabbing the younger man's wrist, he dropped his head onto his lover's shoulder. "She's here,"

Dai watched the color drain for Byakuya Kuchiki's face and he stopped fidgeting with his uncomfortably tight gigai. Hands fell lax, and the cuff on his oxford shirt remained unbuttoned. The tightly controlled facade started to crack at the mere idea that Hisana was close by. Kuchiki swallowed. "Where?" His voice was hoarse, his throat swollen and dry. Gone was the callous man from moments ago; now he was a pilgrim on his way to the temple.

Kobaru nodded toward the room for a queen, "There was a hollow attack near her apartment. She is staying her, but just for the night." Dai watched as Kuchiki moved mechanically, eyes transfixed on the door almost reverently, as if it would open up to Heaven itself. "She isn't locked in," his lover continued on softly. It seemed silly to lock her away when she was already barricaded in by their walls.

Byakuya did not appear to register his cousin's words. he touched the doorknob hesitantly, his face still impassive. Dai could imagine that his eyes were raw with apprehension and longing. It was the moments before the culmination of his efforts: Hisana was about to take up permanent residence in their lives, or she was going to disappear forever. Please, let her stay. Wordlessly, Captain Kuchiki pushed the door open, and his disappeared inside, as quite as a shadow.

"Don't look so nervous," Kobaru stroked his arm. "It is going to be fine. You'll see,"

Dai was not so hopeful. The two in the room seemed fated to dance along a finite edge: magnetically attracted and repellent at the same time. They came so close together, but could never touch. He could not help but wonder if they just weren't meant to be.

"Let's go back to bed," Kobaru kissed the top of his head. Hours later, just as the sun began to creep over the horizon, Daichi Tamagi lay awake. His thoughts stayed trained on the two in the room for a queen, and he imagined that they were happy.

*****BH*****

She was lying supine on the bed, legs curled up beside her and an arm snaked under her pillow. She was small on the large bed, but still managed to claim ownership of the entire thing. Her long hair that he loved so much fanned out around her, snarling and tangling as she shook her head. Her chest barely moved. No sound was made. This was the only time she was completely silent.

He stood at the foot of the bed, and watched her. Byakuya could not bear to tear his eyes away from her. If he stopped looking for even a second, she might disappear again. God knew that her presence blew in and out of his life like the wind. If he had to, he would watch her all night just to keep her here.

Bu he saw no reason why he could not keep his vigil her wrapped in his arms. That doubly insured that she could not be torn away from him. Slipping his shirt off, he saw the pajama pants laying on the chaise. His cousin was devious, Kuchiki realized wryly. Slipping them on, he then slid beneath the purple sheets.

Hisana grumbled something, and he stiffened, certain that she had woken. Instead, she curled towards his warmth. Byakuya easily slid his arms around her to pull her flush against him. Hisana nuzzled his chest before stilling. Neither moved for the rest of the night, and Byakuya was content to stay that way for eternity.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. This chapter was really hard to write for some reason, and I am not entirely pleased with it. That said, it stays as is for now. Life is too hectic for me to love every word I write. My roommate has spent the week in the hospital. She came home from work on Monday, and her calf had swollen up until it looked absolutely bulbous! We spent eight hours, that's right…eight hours in the ER only to find out that she had three bloodclots in her leg. She is better now, thankfully, but I'm still going all mother hen on her. The next chapter should be posted much quicker! Promise :) **


	12. Twelve

**A/N: This chapter is rated M for a reason! **

Chapter Twelve:

It was the unyielding need to pee that roused Hisana. The world was still pitch black, but that might have been because her heavy eyes had crusted shut, and yanking them open might result in the painful loss of eyelashes. Keke's breath was cooler than usual, and it did not smell like dog food. Had she forgotten to feed him?

No. He would complain until she fed him. But that not explain that heat coming from behind her body, or why his paw was on her hip. He was still a puppy! He wouldn't be spooning her! She had not gotten him fixed yet, but that was because he was too young to be expressing aggressive posturing. Come to think of it, he was locked up in his 'Puppy Paradise' room downstairs because Kobaru was allergic to dogs. And that was where they were: Kuchiki Tower. So it was definitely not Keke behind her––a small blessing that gave away to a much bigger problem.

So she slowly pulled open her eyes. Reason said that whomever was behind her had ample time to harm her, and had not. Hisana was not about to lose her already thin lashes over a grope. Besides, she was supposedly safest in her queenly prison cell. It had to be someone she knew.

Byakuya was passed out on the pillow next to her. He was an unsurprisingly stoic sleeper. The line of his mouth was flat, his bony face smooth and his skin looked so fragile in the silver moonlight. For the first time in her life, Hisana saw him as he truly was: a ghost in the mundane world of the living. If it were not for the weight on his hand on her hip, she would have thought him nothing but a specter, only as solid as the air. She should have been angry that he had been gone from her for so long, and that he thought he could touch her in her vulnerable sleep. If she was honest with herself, it was not relief that she felt, but guilt. She was the one to leave him all those months ago, fear propelling her to the other side of the earth. Still he had come back to her, and yet she prepared to leave him again. Even if was just for a moment to use to restroom.

His grip on her was loose, so Hisana was able to roll away without shifting the mattress. Byakuya slept on. She waited until the bathroom door was closed before she turned on the light. She brushed her teeth, too, just in case he was in the mood for smooching come morning. She was not going to ruin their reunion with morning breath, no sirree. Shit. Did she need to shower? And shave her legs? Being a girl was ridiculously hard. Her legs felt relatively smooth, and if she put her hair up in a bun, Hisana thought that she would look passably attractive come morning. Really, she wanted to go back to bed, and that was what sealed the deal.

Hisana slipped back into her bed, and pulled her purple sheets up to her chin. She did not crawl back over to Byakuya. She was not comfortable enough for that, and he put off an enormous amount of heat. This way, she would not wake up in a pool of her own sweat. Eyes fluttered shut, and Hisana thought that she was being fatuous. Like she would remember any of this when she woke up next.

*****BH*****

Morning had come quickly. He remembered closing his eyes just for a moment, trying to blink the sleep away. When he opened them again, the sun was streaming through the curtains. The spacious bed beside him was cold, as if it had been untouched for sometime. His eyes snapped open and he palmed the sheets, searching for the body that should have been there.

They were cold; she had left some time ago. Fear clutched his heart as he sat up swiftly. She had woken to him sleeping, and rather than stay, had chosen to flee. Had Kobaru not said that she had come looking for him, that she repeatedly demanded to see him? So why had she fled?

The door to the room creaked open. He turned at the intrusion, but could not stop his smile when her round eyes peaked in. Dark brown irises lit up as her head quickly pulled away only to be replaced with her rounded ass as she backed into the room, using her rump to open the door. "Good morning," she said over her shoulder.

It was an astounding beautiful sight to wake up to each morning, Kuchiki realized. He had forgotten how plump that ass of hers was. A good morning indeed. "Good morning," Byakuya tried to speak the sleep out of his voice but she must have heard it, for she was laughing.

"Did you sleep well?" she kicked the door shut and turned around. She was holding two mugs hooked around her fingers, and was balancing a plate in the other.

No. He had not even realized that he slept. All he cared about was that she was right there, and that she was deigning to speak to him. "You're here,"

"Of course," Hisana grinned. Setting the plate down between them, she offered him a mug. "Where else would I be?"

Byakuya accepted the mug and took a cursory sip before setting it on the bedside table. Hisana was too busy sipping her and taking a bite of some sort of pastry to even notice. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her close. She squeaked, eyes flying open. "I've missed you," he pressed his forehead against hers.

And then he was kissing her. Lips locked, battling each other for dominance, and that was when Byakuya knew that Hisana would not be a passive bed partner. The little woman moaned into the kiss, pushing against his lips before nipping against his lower lip. Her arms wrapped around his neck, fully extended and taught so that she would not spill anything on her bed. He held her there, his tongue doing wonderful things to the underside of her tongue. He was about to devour her entire soul, and it was delicious.

"My Hisana," he whispered gruffly. "You're here," Right here. In his arms. Looking at him with surprising adoration.

"Hold on," she pulled away. He did not let go of her entirely, but allowed her to lean back and set the plate and mug on the table. "I came looking for you, you know,"

"Kobaru told me last night," he confessed, pulling her back up as she stuffed one last bite into her mouth. "I would have come sooner, had I known that you were home."

He pulled her back into another soul searing kiss. One hand cupped her face and the other stroked circles on her hip. She had opted to sleep braless in an oversized cotton shirt, and for modesty's sake, she probably should have felt embarrassed. Instead, she pulled away to start placing kisses along his strong jawline. "I missed you so much," Hisana whispered into his ear. "I could not stop thinking about you while I was in Europe,"

He palmed the pert flesh of her ass. She had come back to him: his Hisana Reiko. "Never leave me again, you foolish girl," Byakuya groaned as the sloppy wet kisses at his neck turned into featherlight lovebites. She tasted like dark black tea and powdered sugar. "I thought I was going to go crazy waiting for you all those months,"

"Ugh," she groaned. "It's been over a year since I last saw you," her hands fisted into his hair. "I started to think that I had dreamt you up,"

"This is real," he ground her hips against his. "We are real,"

Good to know that he was still interested in pursuing a relationship. His hand still cupped her head. She grabbed his wrist and her thumb possessively stroked it. This moment was perfect, and she was going to ruin it. She had to before it went any farther, because she was seriously considering ripping his pants off. "Did you marry Noemi Fujimika?"

He froze, his own hand stilling in their ministrations in her hair and the other stopped palming her ass. "Who told you about that?"

"Dai," she answered. There was absolutely no reason to lie. She had never worked out exactly how she felt about the engagement. On the one hand, they had promised exclusivity. On the other, she had run away when the commitment had become too much too fast. If he had moved on, it was as much of her doing as anyone else's.

He would have spared her the pain and doubt. Their bond was tentative when she left for the Netherlands. The Fujimika nuisance would only worsen the strain of separation. "No. She eloped with my cousin, Bunko."

"Kobaru's brother?" The clan seemed to have an unlimited supply of family members. Byakuya had told her about several in passing, but he kept adding names to the list. There was no way she was going to remember them all.

"Yes," he licked his lips. "They were in love, and needed help eloping. The families would have forbidden it, had they known."

"Look at you," the left side of her mouth curled upwards. "Ever the romantic. You fight for the clandestine love of fools everywhere,"

She seemed calm, he noted. Hisana was very relaxed as she straddled him, fingers still dancing along his scalp. "What do you mean?" It felt fantastic, the way her nails gently massaged his skin and threaded through his hair, unravelling the tangles.

Hisana brushed a strand out of his eyes, head cocked and gently smiling. "You helped Noemi and Bunko elope, which both of their families obviously would disapprove of. You support Kobaru and Dai completely. Hopefully, your sister and her boyfriend are still going strong. You seem to be in love with love," she laughed at his bewildered expression. Then her cheeks turned a warm pink, and her eyes seemed to shake as they met his. "Then there is us,"

The love affairs of others meant nothing to him. He did not care who loved or fucked or married. As long a Renji treated Rukia with the utmost respect and adoration, he was content to let them be. They needed to traverse the harrowing and convoluted process of love together, without him breathing over their shoulders. Noemi Fujimika and Bunko were a means to an end, and even Dai assured Kobaru's devotion to Hisana. Right now, the only love he cared about had not been professed, but it would come in due time. He could see it in her eyes, and that thought sent shivers straight to his cock. He would wait patiently until she was ready to admit it out loud.

"Only you," he hissed against her lips. "Their happiness means nothing if you are unhappy,"

Well, didn't that just turn her cold soul to mush. Hisana kissed the tip of his nose. "Sweet man, you are wonderful. Now," she pulled away to boop said nose. "You need to let go of me before we break one of your stringent moral guidelines."

Byakuya was never one to indulge simply because he could. He believed that restraint hardened character, that the reward justified the wait. Grabbing her forearm as she slid off his lap, he jerked her back to him. His tongue invaded her mouth, tasting every inch of that hot cavern. He could never get enough of her. "Let's get breakfast," he panted heavily.

Hisana's chest heaved under her thin shirt, and he saw the peaked nipples that strained against the fabric. Her hand was splayed against his chest, and her hips unconsciously bucked against his aching erection. "Food before sex," she muttered to herself. "Horny or hungry?"

"Hungry," she decided. Giving him a reproaching look, she backed away from Byakuya. "Definitely hungry," though she did not look convinced of her own words. Her stomach rumbling loudly sealed the deal. "Hungry,"

He shook his head when she offered him a powdered sugar donut. "No thank you. I don't eat sweets."

She balked. "It's too early to evenly remotely argue about something so asinine," Hisana shook her head. "Weirdo,"

Byakuya sipped his tea, thankful that it was tart. "Stay put," he ordered when she kicked the sheets away. "We can have something else sent up."

Hisana quirked an eyebrow. "It is Saturday. Most of the staff goes home on the weekends," she reminded him.

Not in his world. "Are you telling me that my inept cousin cooks his own food?" Watching Kobaru struggle in a modern kitchen––or any kitchen, for that matter––would be very entertaining, Kuchiki thought with a smirk. He conveniently forgot that he would be just as useless.

"No," Hisana snickered. "But the cook does not come until noon. It's barely ten right now. If you want breakfast, we will have to forage for something in the cupboards. Or, we can go out––assuming that you have something besides your captain's uniform to wear."

A day out with Hisana sounded wonderful, "It's a date." Pleasure bloomed in his chest as the little woman flushed at his words.

"Give me ten minutes to shower, and I'll be ready to go. I think that Kobaru has clothes for you up in the penthouse," Hisana stuffed the rest of her pastry in her mouth. "Yow c'nnut goh oot wooking wike a…" she swallowed the rest of her bite, and licked the white powder off her lips. "Shinigami,"

Kuchiki wasn't sure if he was disgusted or turned on by her eating habits. "Yes dear," he acquiesced out of confusion, not acceptance. She still had sugar trailing on her chin.

Hisana bounded off the bed and slammed her bathroom door behind her. Byakuya sat for a moment, before complying with her wishes. He found the penthouse easy enough. Thankfully, someone had taken the time to pair outfits together so he would not look like a complete idiot amongst the living. It looked as if Kobaru had selected clothing that mimicked his own. There were designer suits, pressed silk and linen shirts, cuffed jackets. It was clothing fit for their station, but not was not appropriate for a day with Hisana. Mortal youth seemed to prefer more casual clothes, and he saw nothing like that in this closet. He was going to stick out like a sore thumb.

Donning tan suiting pants, and a white shirt, he assumed that he looked casual enough for their outing. He was forced to tuck the shirt in to his pants, and belt it, elsewise he appeared sloppy. Hopefully, this would do.

Tamagi was waiting in the main room when he returned. He must have heard the shinigami traipsing around in search of the penthouse. Irritation poured off the brunette. He distrusted the captain with Hisana's heart, thought him to be a bad decision. Though Kuchiki was pleased that Hisana was able to evoke such devotion from others, no one––not even this boy––was going to stand in his way.

"She said she'll be out in five minutes," the interpreter's voice was acerbic.

Kuchiki nodded. The minutes passed in angry silence. When she emerged in a sundress, the woman startled at the palpable tension. Bristling at Tamagi when he refused to explain his attitude, she glared and pulled Byakuya out of the room.

"We just need to get Keke, and we'll be ready," Hisana lead him to the elevator.

"Who?"

"Keke," she explained. "My puppy."

"That is not a dog. It is a small horse," he said moments later, as he eyeballed the white hairball skeptically.

"He's a puppy!" Hisana protested.

"It is a as tall as you are," he argued.

"Thanks," Hisana grabbed the purple leash off of the table. "You know I love hearing how short I am." The large Samoyed puppy stopped jumping around her legs to stare at the captain. Hisana opened her mouth to say something else but it was muffled by the horse's loud yips.

"Keke, hush!" Hisana ordered with an indulgent smile.

He moved to link their arms after she had clipped the leash to the matching collar, but Keke snarled menacingly. The white dog put his body between his own and her beau, refusing to budge. It did not seem to hear her remonstrations as it bared its teeth and snarled.

"I'm sorry," the girl glared at her puppy. "I don't know what has gotten in to him."

Byakuya knew. Yet another rival for her affections. The dog beat knew it, too.

"Come on," she bravely reached over her dog to take his hand. "Let's go hunt up some breakfast."

*****BH*****

"So, you pretended to be engaged to Noemi Fujimika, so she could publicly jilt you and elope with your cousin?" Hisana said slowly, head shaking with disbelief.

"Yes," he squeezed her hand reassuringly. "And you enrolled in medical school,"

"I did," she kept nodding. "How on earth did you get away with it? No one in your family suspected you at all? It seems a bit excessive. Why just not arrange a marriage between Bunko and Noemi?"

"Neither family would agree to it. Besides, though I go to extremes to get my way, it gives me pleasure. I like to win," Byakuya reminded her.

She rolled her eyes. "You and every man in the world," Hisana muttered under her breath. Keke sniffed around the light poles of the park, his wet nose burring by the ground. He walked a few feet in front of them now, giving them some privacy. Every once in a while, he would turn around, eyes squinting to see if anything inappropriate had happened. He was more protective than her father, and if he thought that something malapropos occurred, Keke would trot back over to nose his way in between them. So far, it had happened twice, making Byakuya's hand squeeze onto her's even tighter.

"I am like most men," he admitted stiffly.

"I don't believe you," Hisana bumped her hip into his. He gave her a surmising glance, watching her attempt to flirt with him. She wanted to be coy, like the court ladies he once told her of. "You're too special,"

"I am glad that you think so," he pressed a kiss on her cheek. Hers was the only opinion that mattered.

Hisana flushed, touching her cheek. Across the park, a couple of frat boys whistled. "Hit that, man!" They laughed bawdily, elbowing each other. Beer bottles clanked, and Hisana pulled Byakuya along. The shinigami had turned towards them, body tensed. "Let's just go,"

"What were they insinuating?" Byakuya demanded. He had a feeling that they had just insulted Hisana's honor, something he would not let pass. She drug him and Keke with hands tightly wrapped around their respective leashes. "That sounded like an insult,"

"It wasn't an insult. More like a lewd suggestion," they finally were out of the drunks' sight.

"They calumniated you," Byakuya kept looking over his shoulder, struggling to see the offenders. They were still leering, propped up by a tree. He clenched his jaw in anger. How dare they look at Hisana that way, their eyes raking over her petite form! Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her against him possessively. His woman shook her head, instantly knowing what he was doing.

"No, they didn't!" she brushed him off. "They told us to have sex!" Hisana released his hand to scoop Keke's mess. Tossing it in a waste bin, she laughed at his bewildered expression. "It was more in your favor, if anything,"

He held her gaze. "It was still rude,"

"Most definitely," Hisana agreed. And pathetic, too. Sure it was Saturday, but that did not mean that they needed to be that drunk already. It was too early to be pregaming for the football game. There was always the possibility that they were still drunk from the night before. "But nothing for you to go to jail over. More importantly, how were they able to see you? Usually, only I can,"

"Oh," the captain glanced around, making sure that they were alone. "I obtained a gigai for our time together. It is a physical body that my soul inhabits temporarily, and allows me to interact with humans. Now that I am free of any romantic entanglements, I intend to court you correctly. That means going out to dinner, making public appearances, declaring to the world that you are mine. I'm tired of fighting off other suitors, Hisana. This becomes official now,"

"It is very cavalier of you to assume that I would date you so readily," she quipped. "I'm in school, now. I might be to busy for romance,"

Kuchiki looked pointedly at their hands. "Your actions say otherwise,"

She should have been furious that he wanted to dictate her life. He had been gone for months––over a year––but suddenly demanded that she drop everything for him. She had no choice; Hisana had no doubt that he would sabotage any other relationship she might pursue. Kuchiki had cornered her, and was determined to be her only option.

Pulling his hand up to her mouth, she kissed the back of it. "Good thing I want to date you,"

Byakuya smirked and was rewarded by a pink flush spreading over her body. "I knew you would see it my way, lovebird. Now, tell me more about medical school,"

"What would you like to know?" she moseyed her way closer to him.

***BH***

"Are you Ueda?"

The man was middle aged, wiry and tall. He did not look like much, but Kobaru assured him that he came highly recommended. He had been the national Judo champion during his high school days, and had been among the ranked military officers until Kobaru's offer. Private security paid much better.

"Yes, Kuchiki-sama," the man bowed low. They stood in the hallway just outside of Hisana's apartment. She insisted that they return there instead of Kuchiki Tower. There was homework to do, dishes to clean, and she wanted to try to cook him dinner. Tossing her credit card into his hand, she ordered him to go to the market around the corner and pick up egg noodles for her favorite European dish: beef stroganoff. "It is an honor to meet the head of the family, sir."

"Has Kobaru told you about us?" he motioned for the guard to walk with him.

The man's face remained expressionless. "Yes, sir. I was chosen to watch over Reiko-san because I can see the same things that she does."

Kuchiki nodded. That was what he wanted to hear. "Hisana has demanded that you be removed from her service. She says that no matter how professional you are, you interfere with her life and make it impossible for her to behave normally."

"I only do what your cousin told me to," Ueda stopped walking when Kuchiki stopped at the stairwell.

"And I want you to keep doing it, Ueda. Just make sure she can't see you," he said softly.

"Of course, Kuchiki-sama."

*****BH*****

"How late are you here until?" she asked. They returned to her apartment after the nighttime walk, and let Keke loose. The puppy (which Byakuya swore was a fully grown dog) scampered around, nudging squeaking toys with his wet nose. Hisana collapsed on her bed, arms tossed into the air. Her neck was arched, sinking deep into the pillow.

Kuchiki sat beside her. Immediately she stiffened, aware that he was closer to her than he had been in a long time. "Let's see…" he glanced at the show clock on her wall. "I have a full week with you,"

Her head rolled to the side, eyes wide. "No way," her fingers twitched at her sides. He watched her, shoulders still tensed and neck as solid as a steel rod. She did not seem to care what his words were, just watched him. He was so close; she could feel the heat radiating off of him. He watched her lick her flushed lips, and smirked.

"Yes," he leaned closer to her, gravitating towards her center. She suddenly became the epicenter of his world, and the entire city revolved around her whims. Her things fingers danced along his collarbone, toying with the collar of his shirt. Running his fingers along his buttons, she winked at him. "Hisana,"

"A whole week, just you and me," the aspiring doctor rolled her head to the side. "That's a terrible idea,"

Kuchiki pulled away quickly. "How so?" he smoothed the hair away from her cheek. She seemed content to let it cluster around her face, tangling as she moved.

"I won't be able to keep my hands off of you," she leaned forward, lips ghosting against his. Those same fingers that played with his collar now tightened, locking him in place. "And I have work to do," Hisana pulled away. "Lot's of work to do,"

He grabbed her arm. "You can't play with fire like this, Hisana."

"I'm not playing," the little minx laughed softly. "I'm in medical school now. I have work to do, and so much to learn. I am not going to spend all day in here with you,"

Byakuya pulled her in close, noses rubbing together. He watched those dark eyes roll back into her head, and pressed into the hand that cupped his face. Her thumb stroked his cheek in soft circles but she held her head firm, waiting. Lips were slightly parted so he could see each breath that drifted from her body; her neck was arched and taught. Anticipation emanated out of her every pore, her arousal permeated every facet of the air. "Let the humans have your days," he kissed just beneath her eye. "I want your nights,"

Hisana threw her arms around his neck. "My nights," their breaths mixed together. "It's dark outside now," Hisana lunged upwards and kissed him––_hard_––both of her hands on his face. She was erratic, breaking away from his mouth, licking wetly across the line of his jaw and the corners of his mouth, biting at his lush lower lip. She had waited years for this moment, and was going to make the most of it.

He was still for a moment, but it was as if his day in the mortal world had galvanized him and she felt his decision thrum through his body. His hands came around her and as he pushed his groin against her, already hot and erect, she knew that he was not going to wait any longer. About damn time. She had been going crazy with all of her pent up sexual frustration. Her fingers weren't what her body craved.

Hisana gasped into him, struggling for breath as he pushed her back up into the pillows, harshly yanking her hair back with one hand, trailing cruel incisors down her neck, leaving red and pink blushing wakes behind him.

"Byakuya…"

"No. You have teased me for too long."

Her head flung back at his lusty laden words and when she did so he began to place rhythmic and even, hard bites down the lines of her neck, layering the rings of teethmarks overtop of the welts that he had just made. One of his hands grabbed at her wrists, his long fingers easily gathering both of her hands into one of his own, and he pulled her arms over her head, pinioning them to the bed. She did not try to pull her arms away, awarding him this small battle for supremacy.

He pulled back to look at her, keeping his face simple inches away from hers, his mouth on line with hers but not near – she lunged forward to try to kiss him but he pulled away, chuckling at her desperate moan. She was desperate for his touch. "We should take this slow, beautiful one," the captain whispered.

"Ngh!" the woman snarled, jerked her head away from him. Slow would be tortuous, especially the way her body thrummed, as taught as a violin's string. "We can go slow for round two," she groaned. Thrust her hips against his straining erection, she rubbed hard, reveling the delicious friction.

The hand that possessively stroked her face dropped away. He kissed her hard, and she thought that she might have bruises in the morning. He shoved it up her dress and into her underwear, forcing his way between her legs. Byakuya slipped two fingers into her and Hisana was no longer interested in fighting him for dominance. Instead, she choked out a moan as he moved his index and middle finger inside of her, and as her body began to loosen against him, he released her wrists, moving his hand from her arms to her waist, firmly holding her thrashing body in place.

She stared at him, fearless and impertinent, even as he curled his fingers towards his own body, pressing resolutely and tightly against her muscular inner walls, fingertips palpating the raised spot inside of her. Hisana struggled to breathe evenly but refused to succumb to the pleasure. Reaching for him, her finger tips brushed against his tented pants, and he laughed at her frustrated howl.

Byakuya added a third finger and shifted his body weight, heaving a broad thigh between her legs, the transfer of position allowing him to press inside of her with more force, more load, more purpose, more heat –

Hisana saw white and red spots pirouette and parade across her eyes, even with them open and staring, and she cried out as her legs bucked, and her chest arched into the air. Byakuya released her waist and pulled his hand out from under her dress, deftly and furiously unbuttoning it, ripping it off her shoulders, pulling off his own clothes as he hefted her further up the bed. The damn dog was yipping again, its paws scratching at the sheets. She did not hear it, but he did. Damn mutt. It was not going to cock block him now.

He was fast – on top of her before she could speak, layers and miles of heated skin pressed into her body, settling his tense legs between her opened ones, letting cool air curl around her. She could not feel herself breathe as he ran hot, dry palms reverently up her thighs and as he pushed into her, both of them sighing at the warm wet, she wound her arms around his neck. His face was turned upwards, as if he was basking in Heaven's light.

As soon as Byakuya was inside of her, Hisana sensed the difference. She watched as his eyes slipped shut as his hips started to move, and she ignored her self-protecting instinct as she began to venerate his face with light touches of her mouth. She traced the lines at the corners of his eyes, the prominent crease between his eyes that reminded her of how difficult it had been for him at times, the sloping of his eyebrows, the gnashing line of jaw.

As she did so, Byakuya made a sound that Hisana had never heard him make before – a choking, sobbing heave of a gasp, a grinding cry, a sigh, a relieving of an onus, and then he tucked his head down, burying his face into her neck, continuing the steady, deep pace of his hips. The reality of the situation crashed down on her. Years of watching in the shadows, hovering in the fragments of reality and waiting for her to acquiesce: it all culminated in this fucking.

Thrusting her hips up to meet him, she took his furious pace as it pummeled into her. Sharp nails clung to his flesh, giving her the leverage to lift her hips off the mattress to wrap around his waist. She took his in deeper, took at the anger and frustration and joy that swirled in his soul. Hisana nodded, blistering tracks of tears running down her face, wetting his shoulders, her mouth open and dry, cracked with breathing.

"Yes –"

Her word––was it her word or was it his?––had they swapped it soundlessly between mouths––was low and breathed and that was when he reared back up, running his hands up both sides of her face, holding her head in place. Hisana slid her hands down from his neck, frantically trying to touch every inch of skin, not entirely sure when this had turned so frenetic, so damned frenzied, but she was enveloped in the Dionysian maelstrom of it, bucking against him, grabbing handfuls of his skin, digging her nails in. She reached down to cup his buttocks in her palms, clenching at him mindlessly, her fingertips delving into the crack between, plying his skin, feathering the tight ring of muscle––curious…

Byakuya growled as she did this, grabbing at her arms and yanking them away from his rear, and she felt him swell and twitch within her and knew that he was so close to coming. He ran his thumbs over the tear-lines on her face, sucking the salty water off of his own fingers, keeping his hands there, on her face, watching her as they moved together, toward one goal. Hisana smiled and then blinked away the tears and brought her hands up to his face, pressing her fingers on his mouth

"You are so beautiful." Her words made him speed up, the sound of flesh creating their own drumming beat, the radiant percussion, and he threw his head back, his hair a gothic, gorgeous halo, his mouth open and roaring, and as he came, he bent back down and kissed her, crying out into her mouth – imparting into her and onto her his burdens, pain, doubts, and his unquenchable jubilation.

Hisana's back arced and she ground against him, coming in sharp surges, her arms and legs locked around his body, holding him down to her. As her body roiled with the last shocks of orgasm, he fell down onto her, still inside of her, and she ran her fingers through his wet, matted hair. His entire weight was on her and it felt exquisite, lulling her to rest. Hisana blew cool jets of air across the damp shells of his ears, the moist hair at his temples. She could feel his mouth sucking soft and hot at her shoulders. When he shifted slightly, their bodies sounded slick.

"Thank you." His words were quiet and he didn't pull out of her as he slipped into sleep, her fingers still working through his hair, her legs cradling his body. As Hisana drifted off, she marveled at the fact that maybe he was right: the wait made the reward so much better.

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long again. Maybe I should stop promising quick chapters. I sat down to write this one several times, but the words just kept getting jumbled up on the page. Nothing was working for me. But I finally have a finished product. I expect updates will continue to be slow. I promise that I will finish the story. It just might take longer than anticipated!**

** Also, Keke is based off my puppy that I just got. Her name is Lucy, and she is a white pomchi. She will stay quite small, but is just as fluffy!**


End file.
